Phoenix Rose
by Phoenix Commander
Summary: Martin Rose is trying to keep the peace of the Kingdom of Vale and see that his family and friends will always be happy. Will his daughters Ruby and Yang and his goddaughters Weiss and Blake become huntresses? Can Martin prepare them for the life of a Hunter or will his past get in the way? Will Vale fall into chaos and ruin or will the Hunters prevail? (Brief Hiatus)
1. In Memory of Monty Oum

Many of you now know that Mr. Monty Oum has passed away. The world has lost a great man. I have lost the person that inspired me to be a writer. I wish I had been able to meet him in person. I can never thank him enough for inspiring me to write. The best way I feel I can honor him is to keep using the inspiration he gave me and keep writing this story. The story of RWBY was your's in the beginning and now I'll try my best to pick up the pieces. This fic is now written for you. Rest in peace Monty Oum.


	2. Phoenix and the Oath

**AN: Hey guys and girls, this is my first RWBY fanfic. It is a project of mine, along with a friend. So some updates may take longer to come out than others. Sorry for the character description in the beginning. I couldn't think of a better way to describe him other than that. Enjoy the ride. See you next week. Don't feed the guard dogs. – Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Commander Martin Phoenix Rose** \- 28 year old Phoenix Faunus. The 28 is the number of revival cycles he has gone through. Has a strong sense of right and wrong, confident even when the odds are against him. Commander of all of the Hunters of Vale, but does defer command to Ozpin while working in the classroom at Beacon. He is the Father of Ruby and Yang, adoptive father of Weiss and Blake. He is the husband of Summer Rose, brother of Thamior Rose. Is very protective of his family, does not take threats to them lightly. Commander of team RWBY and team MSQT. He is the Dust and Semblance professor at Beacon Academy. He is the leader of the strike team MSQT (Mascot) that ended the Faunus war.

\- Faults: Has a horrible temper, but is not easily angered. He slips into a depression whenever a family member enters a revival cycle, even though they would wake up again. Has a borderline obsession with Grimm meat. Is constantly plagued by the instinct of his semblance to burn everything in sight.

\- Physical appearance: Slim build, Blonde hair, and lilac eyes – red when excited. He is a **Phoenix Faunus **(as are Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Summer) the only way to tell though is if he gets angry.

\- Weapon and skills: Close and long range combat expert. His weapon is Resurrection a Repeating Dust-Steel Crossbow that fires four types of bolts. Explosive-Dust, Lightning-Dust, and Ice-Dust tipped for Grimm and standard bolts for when dust is not needed. The bolts are loaded into 30 round magazines each bearing his personal crest. The crest is also engraved on the stock of the crossbow. Unarmed combat expert. He uses his semblance to enhance his punches and kicks. An expert dust weaver and is always looking to find new ways to use it in combat and everyday life. Expert violinist and tends to play while thinking.

\- Semblance: Capable of projecting fire and controlling it. He prefers to only use his semblance in melee combat, lining his fists and feet in flames to augment his strikes. He can also teleport certain distances if there is at least a spark near the destination. An aspect of his semblance is that wings and armor of fire always form on him while using it. It has earned him the nicknames The Angel of Death.

\- Combat Attire: White and gold cloak and hood with gold trim, a gold long sleeve shirt with white trim on the arms and hem, and white pants with gold stripes down the leg, and white boots with gold buckles. He also wares a pair of white and gold fingerless gloves with his crest on the backs. There is dust sewn into them to help Martin control the dust he works with from a distance. His crest consists of a crossed white and gold scythe, visible on the broach of his cloak, his belt buckle and his gloves.

* * *

**Prologue: Phoenix and an Oath**

Martin Rose, patriarch of the Rose family and phoenix, looked down at the four beds, the signs read Belladonna and Schnee. The four occupants were his closest friends and they were dying right before his eyes. "Please Martin…take care of Weiss for us." Daniel Schnee wheezed.

"Of course I will, she may not be mine but I still see her and Blake," Martin looked over at the Belladonna's, "as my daughters." He said trying to reassure them as best he could. The four of them broke out in to a simultaneous coughing fit as the illness that affected them attacked their lungs. The four parents were lying in the beds before Martin were phoenix, just like him, but even the abilities of a phoenix couldn't cure the Burning Plague. When they finished coughing. He promised, "You have my word as your brother and friend that I will protect our daughters and they will always find a reason to smile again. A phoenix always keeps his promise." He saluted his friends, his family; with a fist to his heart their old salute. "I'll send for the girls." He tuned to the door; gold and white cloak flowing behind him.

Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna were outside in the hall waiting for Martin to come out after speaking with the Belladonna's and the Schnee's. "Blake, Weiss…I-It's almost time." Martin stammered. He was doing his best to not break down in front of the girls. They stood up to go to their parent's bedsides. Ruby and Yang tried to go with them. But Martin stopped them with a hand to their shoulders. Holding his daughters to him, waiting for the inevitable. "Give them time…this is something we can't help with. No matter how much we want to." He said tears running down his face; he had given up trying to hold them in. The four girls had been close almost like sisters.

"Weiss, Blake, we have been talking with Martin and we have decided that you will live with Martin as a member of the Rose family." Daniel Schnee said his breathing labored.

"What do you mean by that dad?" Weiss asked tears in her eyes.

"You're all going to be fine." Blake said firmly, but her voice shook slightly; she didn't want to believe that her parents and godparents were going to die.

"Blake you know that's not true. Just promise us you will live your life and be happy, no matter what." Sarah Belladonna whispered with a sad smile on her lips.

The girls already at the breaking point broke down and wrapped their arms around their parents. "We promise." Both of the grief stricken girls said simultaneously.

When the girls stepped out of the room a few minutes later, the monitors had flat lined. Martin, Ruby, and Yang walked over and embraced the two girls who they had considered part of their family since the day they were born. A few days later the Belladonna's and the Schnee's were laid to rest in the Rose family cemetery on the outskirts of Vale city. Unlike most phoenix deaths the four friends would not be re-awakening. The Burning Plague that had claimed them neutralized their abilities. The Belladonna's and the Schnee's were truly dead. It was a small ceremony with only Martin, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake in attendance along with a few close friends from Signal and Beacon Academy.

"I promise you both that you will find a reason to smile again." Martin said to Blake and Weiss his arms and his white and gold cloak wrapped around them. Shielding them from the rain that mirrored the somber mood of the funeral.

Unfortunately for the small group the media was already waiting for them at the entrance. The news of the illness had been known for some time and now that the wait was over they were circling for a story. _"Damn vultures, they just can't wait for a story. We should be allowed to grieve first." _Thought Martin scowling at the reporters. The reporters were already trying to surround them as they left the cemetery. Martin was shielding Blake and Weiss from view with his cloak. Yang and Ruby were also doing their best to shield them from the front.

"Commander Rose, Commander Rose a moment!" a reporter hounded him, blocking their way. He had gotten through the Hunters that were trying to keep the mob back.

Martin, arms and cloak protectively around his daughters, growled "One question and only one!" He was tired, distraught and wanted nothing more than to hold his family and tell them everything would be ok. The media was not helping. He even contemplated drawing Resurrection – a gold and white repeating dust-steel crossbow - from its holster on his back just to get rid of them. He shook the thought away. Summer, his wife would not want him acting this way. It was commonly believed she was dead killed in action during the Faunus Rebellion. Martin and his brother Thamior were one of the few who knew the truth.

With the dust-tipped bolts it used - even with the normal bolts it used - he would make short work of the pests. He thought better of it, now was not the time to let his emotions get the better of him. "As the new guardian of Miss. Schnee, do you have plans for the Schnee Dust Company?" That was the wrong question to ask at a time like this.

"No, I have no designs what so ever on the company. To anyone who might try to take advantage of Weiss because of her age, I say this, try to take advantage of her and you will learn why I am called the Angel of Death." His eyes shifted from their usual lilac to blood red in his anger. The reporter backpedaled to get away as fast as he could. Martin led the girls to a waiting car to take them to his home in Vale city, just a few miles from Beacon and Signal Academy. The very Hunters from those schools were what formed the barrier between the five grievers and the mob of reporters. As they entered the car and the door closed, Martin woke in a cold sweat at 2am. That day was seven years ago, the girls were only ten at the time, and he still dreamed of the day he lost half his family. He then remembered that they would all be moving to Beacon in about a month, he to begin work as the Dust and Semblance Professor there, his daughters to be his students. With luck, if they graduated they would join him as his teammates. They would be a team in the field, as well as a family. He smiled thinking about how far they had come since that day. Then he fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of the future that lay ahead for his family.


	3. Roses and Breakfast

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to the Compound.**

**First off, Big shout out to Lt. Commander Wolf for helping to write Phoenix, Roses and, Bees. Without you I probably couldn't do this.**

**Also as a warning there will be at least two more character descriptions. Each will be placed only once, at the beginning of the chapter where the character makes his or her first appearance. Anyway now that it is out of the way things can begin to pick up. Get ready for the shenanigans of the Rose family. Enjoy the journey, welcome back and please don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Roses and Breakfast**

Martin and Weiss were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the others of the Rose family and chatting about what to do for the day. Martin, ever observant to the goings on with-in his family suddenly asked "So Weiss is it just me or have you been stealing glances at Ruby?" Weiss jumped at the question almost dropping the egg bowl that was in her hand. He meant it as a joke, but he also had his suspicions, her reaction proved them correct.

"Wha- I no no no!" Weiss stammered blushing. If the blush was out of embarrassment at being caught or out of anger at the suggestion, Martin could only guess.

Though he now had a pretty good idea that it was embarrassment at being caught staring at Ruby. "_I thought_ _they seemed to be getting closer than they once were maybe I could help with that." _Martin thought glancing at the girl in white. Martin had made no secret that he believed people deserved happiness whether it was with a man or woman. He wouldn't judge someone because of his or her preference it wasn't his place to. If Ruby and Weiss could be happy together, then he would be in full support of them. "Ack! Careful Weiss you'll spill the eggs!" Martin cried out as he caught the bowl when it slipped from her grasp, having to fall flat to catch it.

He was glad his cloak was white, there was a lot of flour everywhere and it wouldn't show now that he was covered in it. He passed the bowl back to her without a drop spilt. "Sorry Martin." Weiss apologized. Martin chuckled at his goddaughter as she helped him up.

"No harm done Weiss." He heard soft almost silent footsteps on the stairs to the second floor; his hearing was second to none thanks to being a Faunus.

Weiss had heard them too, her hearing just as sharp as his. "That'll be Blake." She said. Martin looked at the clock on the wall it read 8:00am.

"You're up early dear. Sorry if we woke you." Martin said glancing at Blake as she walked into the kitchen. Blake, amber eyes half open and filled with sleep, smiled at her godfather.

"Morning Martin, Morning Weiss." The faunus yawned and stretched, it was almost cat like. Seeing as she was a cat faunus as well as a phoenix faunus the stretch was not surprising. "Not you're fault. Figured I'd start the day off early is all."

Martin started setting the table in the dining room. "Ruby and Yang up yet?"

Blake who was giving him a hand replied, "Not yet, you want me to go wake them?" Martin shook his head; they were no doubt tired from training yesterday. He would have to see about getting the wall in the sparing chamber fixed as well. Yang had let her anger get the better of her and he had to step in. She ended up smashing him into the wall, Weiss had to restrain her until he knocked her unconscious with the butt of his crossbow.

Weiss, who was still in the kitchen and was finishing up breakfast, was fuming. _"I can't believe that he would think I have been staring at Ruby like that. I mean she has a great smile, and personality, wait what am I saying? She is just a friend, though…."_ She shook her head trying to clear the bizarre thoughts. _"What am I thinking? Ruby might not even swing that way, but what if she does...?" _She shook her head again blushing a little. She had just finished prepping breakfast and was getting ready to bring it out when Martin walked in to help.

"You forget my abilities Weiss." He said to her with a smirk. He was referring to a phoenix's ability to the read minds and emotions of those closest to him, with just a thought of his own. He could sense her feelings even from the dining room on the other side of the manor.

Weiss turned even redder. "Are you waiting for the right time or too nervous to say anything?" Martin asked honestly intrigued.

"Does she really swing that way though?" the embarrassed teen asked. Martin couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the strong willed teen being so flustered.

"I'm sorry Snowflake." He said tears down his face. "You have been living with her for almost eight years now, have you never once questioned why she never brought a boy home?"

Weiss scowled at him indignant that he wasn't taking this seriously. "I figured they were too scared, I mean you are Commander Martin Phoenix Rose, the Angel of Death you're one of the greatest Hunters alive. You ended the Faunus Rebellion. Plus you are also really protective of us, with the temper to prove it." Martin couldn't help but smile. Even though she was right, he did have a bit of a protective streak.

Though in regards to the war, his brother Thamior, his brother in-law Qrow, and his wife Summer were just as important in ending the war as he was. The four of them made up the strike team that had assassinated the Faunas leaders. They are known as team MSQT pronounced mascot. Though the team was currently listed as inactive as Summer was currently going through a revival cycle. "Lets get the table set, then go wake Yang and Ruby. As to your feelings toward Ruby start slow if you really want to tell her. Or ask me for help and I'll see what I can do." Martin said with a sly wink.

Walking out with the plates and glasses, he looked over his shoulder before he left saying, "Though if you ask for my help you may end up handcuffed to Ruby for a while. How do you think I got your mother and father to finally admit their feelings to each other?" Leaving a flustered and somewhat shocked Weiss standing at the counter. "Now the ball is rolling, all I have to do is get Weiss and Ruby to confess to one another. Shouldn't take long, maybe they'll be together before we go to Beacon in August?" Martin mumbled to himself so no one would hear him. He knew Ruby had a crush on Weiss but he hadn't done anything about it. He hadn't been sure that Weiss had felt the same. Now that he knew she did, he could make plans to help their relationship bloom into something else. _"I swore you would have reason to smile again and a phoenix always keeps his promise, but it takes a phoenix to make these teens smile anyway. Good thing I am one." _Martin thought smirking.

He walked into the dining room with the plates in one hand and glasses in the other. After he finished helping Blake and Weiss with setting the table he sent Weiss to go wake Yang and Ruby, a feat that would take a few minutes at least, if she didn't use Myrtenaster. He looked to Blake with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Operation: WhiteRose is in effect, if we are lucky they'll be together before we leave for Beacon." Blake just had an evil, yet happy smile on her face that said she would enjoy the antics. Little did she know that Operation: Bumblebee was next on his list. Martin smiled back and scratched his goddaughter behind her two black cat ears. As the two finished setting the table Yang, a cold shivering and red-faced Ruby, and an embarrassed looking Weiss burst though the dining room door.

"Morning you two. How did you guys sleep?" Martin asked the blonde and redhead as they ran in.

"Morning dad, slept like a rock until a blizzard woke me" Ruby replied trailing rose petals behind her with some snowflakes. Her face rivaled the red cloak that she almost never took off. She was trying to get a hold of her sister for revenge, no doubt for some embarrassing incident that happened on the way down.

She had her mother's semblance, which tended to leave rose petals wherever she went. Things could get messy if she didn't stop running in the dining room. "Morning dad, slept pretty good." The blonde haired teen replied a smile on her face.

That is until Weiss used her semblance to make glyphs that restrained Yang. "We've got you now Yang!" Weiss and Ruby said, an evil grin on their faces.

"Not fair guys!" Yang scowled. After a few more minutes of cooking and some sisterly vengeance, breakfast was ready.

"Alright breakfast is served." Martin called out. It turned out to be a fairly light breakfast in terms of the Rose family. If you could really call all of that food a light breakfast. There were three types of meat, six different types of fruit, three types of pancakes. A mountain of omelets with all of the toppings. As well as two types of coffee and nine types of tea, three types of muffins and two types of bread. As well any syrups and jams you could want. At that moment the doorbell decided to ring. "That'll be your uncle Thamior, probably smelled the cooking. I'll get it, dig in everyone." Martin said. Glancing at a still blushing Weiss. He chuckled as he tried to imagine the scene as she went to wake Ruby and Yang. He left the room praying that there would be no mess on his return. When raising three hungry phoenix faunus and one phoenix-feline faunus you were guaranteed to have a mess during a meal.

* * *

**_A few minutes earlier_**

As Weiss made her way over to Ruby's door she realized it would take probably take Myrtenaster to wake her. She drew her sword, pointed the rapier blade at the bottom of the door and sent a flurry of snow underneath it. Ruby Rose was dreaming again. It was the same one she had been having since her father told her that her mother had died, when she was only five. She was on a cliff looking at the grave of Summer Rose. A ghostly vision of her mother was before her, white and red cloak blowing in the breeze. "You've done so much in such a short time dear. Keep living your life and know that I'm always watching and always proud." Summer said. Ruby, tears in her eyes, watched as her mother faded before her. "No tears dear, I'll see you soon one day but until then remember, for now I'm always in your heart." Ruby jumped out of bed at the sound of the knock on her door and the feel of the cold snow hitting her skin, soaking her nightgown as it melted.

The sheets tangled around her legs, tripped her and she fell to the floor. "Ouch, damn it not again." Ruby cursed. She then thought back to the last thing her mother said. "What did you mean mom when you said you would see me soon?" she wondered.

Weiss, still at the door heard the crash. "Everything ok Ruby?" she called through the door sounding a little worried.

"Yeah Weiss, all good just tangled in my sheets." The sound of Ruby's voice called out.

_"She sounds like she had a rough night again. Maybe it was that dream again?"_ Weiss thought. She needed to talk to Martin about it when she had the chance. Maybe he could offer her some advice to help Ruby or tell her what it might mean.

As she was thinking, Yang's door opened across the hall. "Morning princess." Yang said. Using her pet name for Weiss. She hated that name but she knew Yang said it as a term of endearment.

"Morning Yang. Breakfast is about ready." They waited for Ruby to walk out of her room before walking to the dining room. She was wearing her customary red cloak and hood over her new pair of dry pajamas. She was still shivering from the bedroom blizzard.

"Morning Ruby." Both teens said.

"Huh? Oh, morning you two." Ruby said distractedly, thinking about her dream. The blue-eyed teen noticed her redheaded friend was distracted and distant. Even though Yang didn't, she was oblivious to most things early in the morning. Before they got to the stairs Weiss took hold of Ruby's hand, holding her back. "Weiss?" Ruby asked looking back over her shoulder. She could see the concern in Weiss' eyes and something else she couldn't quite place, she thought it might be something but dismissed it.

"You need to talk to your father about that dream. I know that you had it again and it's what's distracting you." Ruby just smiled, it wasn't her usual smile. This one never made it into her silver eyes.

"I know Weiss, I just don't know how to ask him without him worrying about me." Weiss just smiled back trying to reassure the silver-eyed redhead.

She realized that she did really have feelings for her and would do anything she could to help. "You can be such a dolt sometimes. Just know that you aren't alone, we are you're family, there doesn't need to be secrets between us." If Weiss had known what Martin knew, she wouldn't have said that.

Some secrets are better left hidden until the right time. "Uh, Weiss you can let go of my hand at any time." Ruby said blushing a little. Weiss realized she was still holding Ruby's hand.

"Sorry!" she blushed, releasing her grip.

"Aw so cute. You two are just perfect for each other." Yang's voice interrupted the moment. She could never pass up a chance to tease Ruby and Weiss.

"SHUT UP, YANG!" the two embarrassed teens yelled, Weiss was blushing to the point her face was glowing red and Ruby was as red as the cloak she was wearing. The two friends chased the boisterous blonde into the dining room.


	4. Never leave a Rose alone

**AN: Hello everyone. If you are wondering no, I'm not going to complete Operation: WhiteRose in three or even four chapters. Though I do plan for them to be together before they go to Beacon. That was just a little bit of fluff between the two of them. In other news, Character description time! I did warn you it would happen again. I'll leave you to it, welcome back and remember don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thank you Lt. Commander Wolf, for coming up with Thamior. ****As well as getting me through the writers block in this chapter.**

**I will be moving in the next few days so the next chapter may be delayed for a week. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Thamior Rose** – The 26 year old brother of Martin Rose. The 26 is the number of revival cycles he has gone through. Sometimes called Phantom because of his semblance. As well as Death's Shadow because of his partnership with Martin. He was part of the strike team that ended the Faunus war. He is a Combat professor at Beacon and a member of team MSQT (Mascot). He is a member of the Rose family. Thamior is the uncle of Ruby and Yang and the adoptive uncle of Blake and Weiss.

\- Faults: Tends to not take things seriously. Loves to prank his students and family. Has an obsession with Grimm meat and surfing.

\- Physical appearance: Slim build, blue and black hair, ice blue eyes.

\- Weapon and skills: Close range and mid range combat expert. Master of stealth combat. His weapon is the katana Flaming Wolf Fang. White hilt, Blue blade, his crest is a blue burning rose and is on the hilt. Expert flutist, he always seems to have a flute on him and professional surfer.

\- Semblance: He can control any nearby shadows using them to restrain or attack a target. He also has the ability to teleport using shadows.

\- Combat Attire: A blue trench coat with white trim, White shirt with blue trim, Blue pants with white stripe down the legs, Blue boots with white buckles. His crest is on his shirt and belt buckle.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Never leave a Rose alone**

Unfortunately for Martin his prayers would not be answered. Never leave the Rose sisters –sometimes called RWBY or Ruby- alone for long with so much food. He stepped out of the room to answer the door. He opened it to see his brother, Lt. Commander Thamior Phantom Rose, dressed in his customary white and blue trench, shirt, and pants.

"Morning Thamior, here for breakfast?" Martin asked smirking. He knew his brother never could say no to his cooking.

"Of course, I could smell it cooking as I woke up and besides I don't have to cook it." He replied. That wasn't an exaggeration. He lived in the guesthouse on the property of the Rose family manor with his girlfriend Glynda Goodwitch the headmistress of Beacon Academy.

Thamior placed his katana, Flaming Wolf Fang, in the closet near the front door along with his coat. Normally Martin's crossbow, Resurrection, would be in there as well. It was currently in his workshop waiting for it's daily maintenance. Along with a gift he had for each of the girls, they would help them in their training at Beacon; as well as help them on missions as Huntresses.

He planned to give them to the girls later that day. "I thought Glynda had decided to join us for breakfast as well?" Martin asked.

Thamior just shook his head. "Not today I'm afraid. Ozpin has her running herself ragged to get the school ready for the start of the year. So how are the girls this morning still as crazy as normal?" Thamior asked.

"They are doing fine, although Ruby and Weiss had to dish out a little vengeance on Yang for something or other." Martin replied, "We were just sitting down—."

The unmistakable voice of Yang interrupted him. "YOU GOT JAM IN MY HAIR WEISS!"

Martin groaned. "Oh no, Thamior, you know the one thing you do not do is mess with Yang's hair. We need to stop this before things get out of control."

Thamior replied "Yeah, tell me about it." As the pair walked toward the dining room what would greet them could only be described as a full on war, with food as the weapons. "Well it sounds like you are eating out for breakfast today Martin." Thamior said with a small smile.

"Sorry Thamior, well, hopefully breakfast will be less enthusiastic tomorrow." Martin said with an apologetic shrug.

Thamior laughed replying "Ha! Nice joke, less enthusiastic tomorrow. Not in this family! Hahaha."

Yang had two baguettes and was wielding them as if they were swords. Her hair, which she is very protective of, was caked in grape jam. "I'm going to make you pay for that Weiss!" She jumped off of her chair and onto the table towards Weiss to close the distance, eyes glowing red.

Weiss had the coffee, tea, and jam and was using them as grenades. She was hopping to deter Yang from getting closer. "It'll take more than bread to get to me Yang!" Weiss replied smirking, a cinnamon bun was caught in her ponytail. Yang jumped over Weiss and landed behind her swinging the baguettes towards her back. Weiss used her semblance to stop and restrain her till she calmed down. Unfortunately for Weiss, her glyphs were not going to hold for long. Blake, who was covered in eggs and a thick coat of sugar, had the sausage links and was swinging them as if it were a whip. They were currently wrapped around Ruby's arm.

"Sorry Ruby, but you'll have to sit this argument out." Blake said with a shrug.

She didn't want Ruby to get involved and possibly make the food fight worse. But as it turned out Ruby was the one who ended the food fight anyway; she had picked up her mother's talent for speed. When she concentrates on going fast the results can be devastating. Just when Yang managed to break free of Weiss's glyphs, Ruby broke free of the sausage links. She started running until she had made a wind tunnel. Her well-known petals were everywhere, and then suddenly they flew towards Yang and Weiss in a blast of wind. It had been created by Ruby's built up momentum. It threw everything and everyone in the dining room that was in front of her into the opposite wall with a loud crash. When the dust from her passing settled it looked like a tornado had gone through the dining room. The culprits of the food storm were in a pile on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

When Thamior and Martin walked in, Martin cleared his throat. "Ahem." They froze, thinking he would be pissed. To their surprise the brothers just burst out laughing. The sight had brought back memories from their time at Beacon Academy.

"You know the last time we had a food fight of this size it was between us, Qrow, Mark, Daniel, Glynda, Ozpin and Summer." Thamior laughed. "They were still finding debris in the cafeteria a month later. I think you girls will have no trouble fitting in at Beacon."

Martin could barely stand because he was laughing and picturing that very scene. "If I remember correctly, in that fight Ozpin was using a baguette as a staff." Martin gasped a response while trying not to fall over. "And I was swinging a halberd made of a cake and a baguette." As it tuned out Ozpin got the better of that exchange. "I believe you were hyped up on caffeine and somehow made a catapult to fling pie at people."

He looked over at Thamior, who was sitting on the ground having given up trying to stay standing. "And Glynda was doing much same thing as Weiss. Summer ended up stopping the fight in the exact same way Ruby had." Thamior said, finally getting himself under control.

"I have to say, this food fight was very similar to how ours was, except when Summer stopped she tripped falling face first into a cake on the ground. Some our best memories are at Beacon." Martin said a smile on his face. He was truly glad to be going back after all this time.

After cleaning the ground zero that was the dining room, the Rose family started getting ready to go out to lunch. At that point it was well past time for breakfast. Martin and Thamior stepped on to the porch to wait for the girls. "Want to join us for lunch Thamior?" Martin asked.

Thamior shook his head, "Sorry Martin, I still have to prepare my half of our lesson plans for the semester."

At that response Martin, the more serious of the brothers, glared at him. "You have three weeks to get it done, we can not teach three teams without some form of structure to our lessons."

The younger phoenix just smiled. "Relax bro, I'll get it done. Besides don't you have final say on who graduates anyway?" He was referring to the fact that Martin was more than a professor and team leader. As the Commander of the Vale branch of the Hunter Corps, He was responsible for every active Hunter in the kingdom of Vale.

"You are not wrong in that, I will not have someone join our ranks if I do not think they are ready." The dust-weaver left unsaid that those same views applied to his daughters as well. Though if at anytime they did not wish to remain Huntresses he would support them in anyway he could.

"Are you going to tell them about the revival cycles?" Thamior asked. Martin knew whom he meant without asking.

"When the initiations are finished, I will." Martin replied. The girls did not yet know that if they were to be injured to the point of death they would revive after a certain amount of time. Their bodies also would no longer age after their twenty-first birthday.

Thamior was also referring to Summer, who was going through a cycle at this time. He hoped that the girls would be able to handle the truth.

"So, what was with the looks Weiss was giving Ruby?" Thamior asked, changing the subject to a lighter topic.

Martin just chuckled. "Operation: WhiteRose is go. Do you want to join in on the shenanigans?" Thamior got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Count me in. It's about time those two got together." Thamior stepped off the porch; he had to get to work on his little game for Martin and the girls.

_"I hope the truth about Summer doesn't break our family apart." _Martin thought as the girls walked outside to join him.

This would, at the least break their trust in him and his brother. They believed she was dead, the two brothers agreed that was the best way to keep Summer and the girls safe. Though even Martin did not know when she would wake up. If the girls did not know anything, then an enemy of the family couldn't use them to find Summer and harm her while she recovered. Added to that the girls would not be targets because they did not know anything. Even if they were targeted just out of revenge for the past and not knowledge, Martin and Thamior were more than capable of protecting them. As well as at hunting those who would harm them.

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

The Rose family had returned to their home from a trip into Vale City Martin decided it was time to give the girls their gifts. "Everyone follow me to my workshop I have a little something I want to show you all." Martin told the four young ladies.

"What for? I just want to chill." Yang said just as a normal teen would. Which caused Martin to chuckle, because none of them were normal.

"You'll get a surprise and its something you might enjoy." Yang jumped up in excitement at the words.

When they got to where Martin's workshop was, Martin being protective of his workshop, almost as much as his girls deactivated the cloaking field he had placed around it. He then unlocked all thirty standard locks, and then he unlocked the fifty Dust-powered locks. As well as the fingerprint and eye scanner locks. Finally he deactivated the voice recognition lock. After he did that he welcomed all four girls into his workshop. When they walked in all three we in awe from how big it was on the inside. This was the first time he had allowed them inside. It was his little piece of heaven in a crazy world. The left wall held row upon row of different weapons, some complete others in varying stages. The right held a display of various types of dust crystals. The wall opposite them had a door that led to the Rose family dust and ore mines. Not many people knew that the Rose family also supplied the Schnee Dust Company with the dust it used in its products.

"How did you build all this?" Weiss asked in amazement.

"A phoenix never reveals his secrets." Martin replied with a wink. Even though his family's dust mines supplied the Schnee Dust Company with the dust they needed it had still taken him years of working with them to get the materials to fit his specifications. The entire building was built out of dust-reinforced metal and capable of containing any of the frequent explosions that happened inside.

When they got to where they needed to be, there stood four tables in what appeared to be a big training room. On the table were four large gift boxes; each had different colors White, Black, Yellow, and Red. They were the girl's favorite colors. "Everyone go to your box Yang Yellow, Blake Black, Weiss White, and Ruby Red." Martin said to them. When they walked to where their respective box was, he told them to open them.

All of them were in shock at what they saw. "What is this? Is this some kind of joke?" Weiss said insulted at seeing nothing in the box but a small letter. Martin rushed to each box seeing the same letter. He picked up the one that was in Ruby's box.

"Hello girls, this is your uncle Thamior and one of your new Combat Professors so, for your first class assignment I want you to look for these gifts from your dear old daddy Martin-" Martin stopped reading as something exploded into flame behind him. His rage, his semblance, was boiling over and white and gold flames were beginning to rise off his body, they looked like wings and armor. It was starting to affect objects that were around him. If it could burn, it would. He dropped the letter, which was beginning to smolder in his hand.

"P.s. Martin, you need to work on your security more, I basically just walked into the place, have fun guys." Ruby finished, having picked up the letter.

"Thamior! I will fucking burn you!" Martin roared in rage, his eyes where blood red and glowing.

He stormed over to Resurrection. The famous repeating crossbow was in pieces, it's twin pairs of bow arms and trigger were missing. A note was laid on the table next to it. "Sorry Bro, I couldn't let you come after me with our reactive companion. You'll have to join the girls in my little scavenger hunt to get the missing parts back. Your loving brother Thamior." Martin was almost blind with in his rage. Not only was it bad enough that Thamior had violated his sanctuary, but he had the gall to mess with the gifts he had worked on for his family. He also tampered with his most prized possession. The repeating dust-steel crossbow had been a constant companion; it had seen him and many of his friends through to victory in countless fights. To him there was no other weapon like it.

As his temper cooled he noticed the fire, he realized it was a supply of his fire-dust, "What a waste of perfectly good fire-dust." Martin said with a frown. He had been mixing the fire-dust with lightning-dust. He had succeeded and made a batch of fire-lightning dust bullets. They were one of the gifts he had planned on giving. They were loaded into a self-replicating magazine. Ruby would never run out of ammo for Crescent Rose, as long as its magazine was in place. Putting a large smile on his face, "Alright Thamior, I guess we can play this game. I intend for us to win this though."

As he finished speaking, the intercom system in the workshop clicked on. "Glad to hear you can still be reasonable Bro." Thamior said. Martin scowled he wasn't amused. If he had been calmer he would have sensed his brother was still somewhere in the workshop.

"If we win I'm going to burn your surfboard collection. While Weiss and Blake force you to watch." If there was one thing Thamior Phantom Rose loved as much as his family, it was surfing. He has an extensive surfboard collection, his pride and joy. Thamior knew Martin wouldn't really do it; he was just looking to make the game more interesting.

"I would expect nothing less Bro." Now, the girls had never seen Martin lose control of his anger like that. His semblance was the ability to project and control fire. It was controlled by his anger and instinct, hence the random fire-dust explosion when he read the letter. His semblance had been looking to burn whatever it could. It had almost driven him insane when he was younger. It is not easy to control the instinct of fire itself. He looked over to the girls. Their faces were white and looked like they would run at the slightest provocation.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Your uncle has a habit of rubbing me the wrong way." his eyes filled with guilt over the display. They walked up to him, now that they realized he was calm. Martin would never hurt them, even if his rage was out of control. The display of anger had just surprised them was all.

"It's alright dad. Sometimes family just has that effect." Yang said then looked over to Weiss. "Isn't that right Ice Princess?"

Weiss just scowled at her. Then looked at her hand and realized Ruby's was firmly in hers. She blushed and let it go, hoping no one noticed. However Martin and Blake had noticed. If the others had paid attention they would have noticed Martin's smile and the look in Blake's eyes.


	5. Onto the Hunt

**AN: Welcome back to the compound. So yeah, I was actually able to get some writing done during the move. So now you have a glimpse into what Martin and the rest of the family have to deal with when it comes to Thamior. Lets see if the girls will be able to find their gifts and if Martin will be able to find his blade and gun slide. Enjoy the journey. Please don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Props to Lt. Commander Wolf for figuring out how to get this chapter rolling.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Onto the Hunt**

_"In the belly of the beast, your prize may lay where roses dance, to put to sleep the fangs you seek."_ is what Ruby thought hard on trying to figure it out. That was the clue her uncle Thamior had given her to find her father's gift. "Why is my uncle so mysterious and stupid sometimes?" she said to herself looking in the mirror.

She was cleaning off the soot from the smoke in Martin's workshop. She had been sharpening Crescent Rose's blade and cleaning the firing mechanism. The scythe was similar to her mother's except it was red and black in color instead of red and gold.

After they had gotten their clues from Thamior, Martin gave them each a key. "These keys will open the door to this workshop. You only need to unlock one lock and the rest will open as well," he said. "If you have need of anything in here it's yours to use." Martin then turned to Resurrection and began reassembling what he could of his crossbow, with the arms and trigger missing some parts would have to wait to be put back into place. He was still angry with his brother about this, but in retrospect he should have expected Thamior would do something like this.

Ruby smiled at the thought of the workshop she now had access to. She looked down seeing the map on the bedside table that her and Yang had made when they were little. It was here because Ruby was doing some early packing for the trip to Beacon. She looked at it laughing at the names of the places it showed and then it hit her. "The Rose forest! Of course, we can't go there right now because of the infestation of beowolves. It does fit the clue." Ruby said out loud in realization.

The Rose forest is a small forest that is owned by the Rose family. It is about ten miles from Rose manor itself. She would have to walk, the forest was too dense to land in and no roads led to it. A pack of Beowolves had moved in over the last week. The belly referred to the clearing in the middle of the forest and the grave in its center. The fangs were a reference to the beowolves. The plan was originally to clear them out as a family after they were settled at Beacon. Not anymore apparently, it seemed as if her uncle wanted this to be her first mission.

"I'm coming with you." Weiss said. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?" Ruby asked a curious look on her face.

"Long enough to know what your plan is. You are going to need help if you want to go into the forest. We are friends and I won't let you do this on your own." Ruby just smiled at her. "What's with the smile you dolt?" Weiss asked blushing a little.

She was looking into her friend's eyes and could see, something. Something that was more than just friendship, and also a deep sadness. "Nothing Weiss just happy that you will be coming along with me. I haven't been to that forest in a while." A crestfallen look started to enter her eyes. "Not since mom died."

The Rose forest is where Summer's grave is; she wasn't looking forward to seeing what the Grimm might have done to it. Weiss noticed the change in her friend and walked over to her, taking her hand. "What's wrong Ruby? You know can tell me." Ruby didn't respond, she just rested her head on Weiss's shoulder, taking comfort in the contact. As the memories of the past, the day Martin said her mother was dead, started to return she buried her face into Weiss's shoulder crying. She was letting out the emotions that had been building for the last twelve years. Weiss, shocked at the breakdown her friend is going through wrapped her in an embrace trying to comfort her. "It's alright Ruby just let it out, I'm here for you." she said rubbing the girl's back.

As Ruby calmed down she looked up into the blue eyes. Beautiful eyes full of caring and love, the eyes of the girl she would do anything to be with. Even though she hadn't told Weiss how she felt, afraid that she didn't feel the same. Weiss just looked back into her eyes losing herself in the silver pools. Wanting nothing more than to take away the pain she saw in them. Wishing she had the courage to tell Ruby how she really felt.

Ruby pulled herself out of the embrace with Weiss, blushing and stammering an apology. "S-sorry Weiss. I don't know what came over me." The white haired teen just held her hand a reassuring smile on her lips.

A deep blush was also on her face. "When you are ready to talk, I'm here." Weiss said. The redhead jumped up off the bed.

"Thanks Weiss, for...being here. I needed that, when we are done with this mission I'll tell you what this was about." Ruby said with a sad smile.

"No problem Ruby. Now lets go find your gift. Then we can go look for mine." Weiss replied returning the smile. The two teens walked out of the room.

As they got to the front door Martin stopped them. "If you both are going to go to Rose forest, then keep your scrolls on you. If you get into trouble call us. The rest of us can be there in minutes." Ruby and Weiss looked at him.

"What could you do without Resurrection dad?" Ruby asked. Martin just smiled at them and waved them on their way.

_"No reason to tell them what a phoenix is really capable of when pushed. They will learn soon enough though,"_ he thought. "Good luck you two, see you in a few hours." They smiled at him and went on their way.

The two teens walked the ten miles reaching the forest. It is a pine forest with roses growing all over the ground. Except in the middle of it where the altar of Summer Rose was built. "It must be in there!" Ruby whispered excitedly to Weiss while the two girls sprinted towards the altar, they had made it that far without being noticed by the pack and they wanted to keep it that way.

As they ran the huntresses in training didn't notice the dark shapes moving in the tree line. Weiss felt something strike her. The force of it knocked her flying and she landed in the clearing next to the altar and that was when Ruby noticed that beowolves had surrounded them. Weiss tried to stand but fell unconscious with blood staining her white hair. Ruby, enraged at seeing Weiss bleeding and unconscious, raised her hood and took a knee waiting for the first attack. As a beowolf lunged to attack Ruby, she disappeared into a cloud of rose petals. Then a loud sound almost like thunder drowned out the growls of the pack and the beowolves look up as a hailstorm of bullets rained from the sky. The rain of bullets fired from Crescent Rose fell four of the attacking beowolves. Then Ruby landed and with a flick of her wrist she unfolded Crescent Rose from its rifle form into its scythe form.

As one of the beowolves charged her she spun her scythe. It's blade catching the Grimm by the throat, trapping it. "Now to have some fun with you soulless monsters." the red haired reaper said smirking.

She fired twice the recoil forced the blade clean through the wolf's neck. As the head rolled away she jumped into the air. Ruby landed on the shoulders of the largest beowolf and hooked her scythe around it's waist and with a cold smile Ruby fired Crescent Rose and the recoil from the shot cut the Grimm in half. While she kicked the corpse away she spun around to keep up her momentum. The bullet casing fell as she retracted the bolt to load another round. Using her semblance of speed and the recoil of her shots she decimated the pack cutting down every beowolf one by one, cutting them in half and dismembering them and shooting the ones she couldn't reach. As she cut down the final two beowolves she hooked her blade around one of them and fired. She not only cut down the one she trapped but blew a hole through the one behind it. She dropped the magazine that was now empty and reached for another.

Then she realized, "Well looks like I'm out of ammo." Ruby shrugged. It didn't matter, as the pack was either run off or dead.

She ran over to Weiss and moved her into a sitting position. "R-Ruby? W-What happened?" Weiss groaned regaining consciousness.

"Just sit still for a bit." Ruby said taking a cloth bandage from her bag and wrapped it around Weiss' head. The bleeding had stopped but it needed to be kept clean. Weiss would be fine after a few minutes. She looked at the altar. "Hey mom, sorry I've been away."

Ruby noticed white rose petals start to drift around her in the breeze. She then looked around her and what she saw stopped the breath in her throat. Before her stood Summer Rose.

"Ruby listen to me, your father and uncle have been keeping you and the others in the dark about what a phoenix is capable of. They have been doing so to protect me, and the rest of you. When you join Beacon ask them about what it means to be a phoenix." Summer smiled, "They'll tell you everything, and Ruby follow your heart. I know your feelings for Weiss and I approve. I know your father does as well." As the white clad reaper began to fade she placed a box on the altar. "See you soon Petal, and don't be to angry with your father and uncle."

Ruby looked up at the sky and noticed the stars were out. Weiss who had closed her eyes to rest awhile, looked over to her friend. She asked, "Where did that box come from?" She had been so deep in sleep she hadn't heard to conversation between Ruby and Summer.

Ruby looked at the box in question. "From my mother." She said with that same sad smile. Weiss just looked at her like she was insane. The box that Summer had placed on the altar looked like the exact same box that was in the workshop. Ruby took out her scroll; she was going to need help getting Weiss back to the manor.

Martin's scroll chimed at him. Disturbing him from his violin playing. He picked it up and saw the message from Ruby. "Thamior get the med-kit." he called out.

Thamior heard his brother's call. "What's up Martin?" He asked.

"Weiss has been hit. Ruby says her injury is not too bad but get ready just in case." He turned to Blake and Yang who heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" they asked.

"Blake help Thamior with the medical supplies. Yang, you and I are going to go get Ruby and Weiss." The girls nodded. Yang went to the front door to wait for her father. Blake went to the manor's infirmary to prepare it.

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

Weiss was resting in the infirmary. Her injuries were not life threating and she would be fine in the morning. Ruby made a point of ignoring Martin and seemed lost in thought. She went straight to her room as soon as she knew Weiss would be fine. Martin made his way into his study and over to the liquor cabinet. He opened the bottle of hundred-year-old scotch and poured two sniffers. One for himself and one for the troublemaker that just walked into the room. After finding out about the trouble Ruby and Weiss had run into Martin and Yang had rushed out to help. They had left a smoking crater where the beowolf den used to be. Just to make sure the Grimm would not return. He needed a drink and time to relax.

"I have to say Thamior," Martin sniffed the bottle, "I smell fire-dust in the bottle. This is the only time I don't mind you touching my property." He placed the dust-spiked bottle of liquor back into the cabinet and walked over to the desk.

He passed his brother a glass and sat behind his desk. His violin was placed in the center of it. "Cheers Martin." Thamior smirked. He knew his brother didn't mind if his liquor had bit of spice. If mixed properly dust could be used safely in food. If not mixed properly you would have some wild dreams. _"To bad Yang won't enjoy the taste of dust."_ thought Thamior with small smile.

As his brother picked up the instrument and began to play a slow melody. It was a song that Martin, Thamior, and Summer had written the day the four girls were born. Each lyric represented one of them. Thamior took out the flute that he had tucked into his coat and joined in on the song. The sound of the brothers playing flowed throughout the manor, with Martin humming the lyrics of the song. The words were written by Summer. She was a vocalist and guitar player during her spare time, though even without her there the song had a voice of it's own.

* * *

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.  
__White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.  
__Black the beast descends from shadow.  
__Yellow's beauty burns~ gold._

* * *

**_Yang_**

"In the place of dreams you'll find what you seek. What does this mean? Man uncle Thamior is stupid." Yang said throwing the note on the ground.

It was getting close to midnight. After helping Ruby get Weiss back to the manor and helping with healing Weiss she was exhausted. So she ate dinner and took a long shower thinking of the note "Wow its probably under my bed." she said sarcastically. After she got dressed she went to her bed and checked all through her room to no avail. "I give up!" she said.

Yang laid on her bed thinking and listening to sound of her father and uncle playing in the study. Sleep over took her thanks to the music and dust-laced dinner she had just eaten.

"Welcome Yang to this lovely snow resort." Thamior said. Waking Yang. She shivered violently. Yang hated the cold more than anything else. She realized that she had fallen asleep and, that she was in a dream but that was the strangest part.

"Uncle where-?" Yang was cut off as a loud crash sounded from behind her. As she looked she saw a twenty-foot snowman, with five-foot tall miniature versions of it charging at her. Yang activated her weapon named Ember Celica. It is a pair of gold and black gauntlets with a shogun built into them, which were used to augment her punches. "I guess its show time." Yang grinned. Then she looked for her uncle but he was nowhere to be seen. "Gonna need to get you back for this Uncle Thamior!" She grumbled.

After a few minutes of fighting Yang had started to get frustrated. "Why won't you guys just die?!" she yelled. While she punch and kicked every snowman she could reach.

She had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Each time she struck a snowman it would just reform and resume its assault. Yang leapt over two of her attackers. When she landed Yang struck out punching one in the face and kicking the other in the stomach. They melted on contact and reformed in seconds. Yang looked around to get her bearings. The army of snowmen surrounded her. She was also almost out of ammo for Ember Celica.

Then a funny looking one that looked like their leader forced his way through. Had a really thick and stuck up accent. "I want you to work for me as our slave to build more snowmen for my snow army!"

_"Definitely their leader." Yang thought._ She glared at the snow leader. "If I refuse what then?" she asked.

The snow leader laughed snorting through his nose. "Then you'll be joining my army as a snow woman." Yang just laughed at him.

"Why don't I make you something better?" Yang said with a smirk.

"What would that be you silly little girl?" the snow general said with a small frown. He was getting tired of the conversation.

"A water army!" Yang said laughing at the poor joke and jumped in the air and unloaded the spent shells. She then pulled out a pair of belts holding explosive slugs. When she landed Yang tossed them into the air and they landed perfectly on the loading mechanisms of Ember Celica. The ammo slides on the shotgun-gauntlets slid over the shells. Yang pulled back her arm. She heard the satisfying sound of a slug being chambered. As the snow army charged her she jumped back into the air. Yang's eyes had turned crimson just as her father's did when he was upset. She started singing a song that her father and uncle helped her write.

* * *

_Come at me  
__And you'll see  
__I'm more than meets the eye.  
__You think that  
__You'll break me,_

_You're gonna find in time,  
__You're standing too close to a flame that's burning,  
__Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.  
__Sending out your army, but you still can't win;  
__Listen up, silly boy, cause I'm gonna tell you why..._

_I burn!  
__Can't hold me now,  
__You got nothing that can stop me._

_I burn!  
__Swing all you want.  
__Like a fever I will take you down._

* * *

As she sang she punctuated each lyric with a shot from Ember Celica. When the fight was over she ran to the watery remains of the big snowman. She saw a box lying in the melted snow. She picked it up the box looked like hers from the workshop. She woke up to silence. Martin and Thamior had stopped playing. She felt a slight weight on her lap. Looked and saw the same box from her dream. It was still early in the night. She placed it on her bed and when to see what Blake was up to. Her godsister was usually a night owl thanks to her phoenix and feline faunus blood. Though with all the energy they had spent healing Weiss she was going to be tried. She grabbed a bucket of water just in case her friend was asleep. She intended to help Blake get her gift no matter what.

* * *

**_Blake_**

_"Where your nightmare is reality and you dreams come true lays your gift, and maybe more."_ Blake thought on that long and hard on the hint. She had spent the day thinking.

She was so determined she was thinking of it in her sleep. That is until Yang walked in with a bucket of water. Now that she had found her gift, she wasn't going to let Blake rest until she had found hers. Yang emptied the bucket of water onto Blake soaking the feline-phoenix.

"Damn it Yang!" Blake jumped up and pounced onto the laughing blonde. She checked the clock it read 11:30pm.

"Hahaha! What's the matter Kitty? Did I scare you?" Yang joked. Yang and Martin were the only ones she let called her Kitty or Kitten. Anyone else even Ruby or Weiss would not get away with it. She broke out of the grip that Yang had around her waist. She blushed at the way Yang had been holding her. Yang realizing what had just happened was just as red.

While standing there soaked and staring at Yang she remembered that she used to be scared of water and have nightmares about it. Martin and Yang would always hear her crying in the night about it. They would walk in and sit with her. Comforting her until she fell asleep. Yang would usually stay the rest of the night with her in her bed. All of her nightmares were about the Rose Moon Lake. It was the only place on the manor property she avoided. Being part cat has its disadvantages.

"Yang!" Blake shouted at her still dripping wet and cold.

"Ye-yes" Yang stammered. The look in Blake's eyes choked off the laughter. "You're a genius thank you!" Blake said. Suddenly hugging a surprised Yang.

After Blake dried off and got dressed she grabbed her weapon Gambol Shroud. A single edge katana that could turn into a pistol if needed. As she made her way to the front door Martin and Yang stopped her.

"You are not going alone." Yang said; her tone making it clear arguing would be useless.

"Be careful you two. Your uncle and I have never been able to full clear the lake of Grimm. I doubt we ever will either." Martin said to both of them.

"We will dad. If we run into trouble we'll call." Yang said. Martin made his way over to the armory to get ready to head out on his hunt as well.

They made their way to Rose Moon Lake. It was the only place near the manor that had Grimm living there. The depth of the lake along with the caves under it made it impossible to fully clear out. When they got to the lake Blake started having flashbacks of her nightmares and remembered that there was an underwater cave nearby. The entrance was only a few feet underwater.

That is where her gift would be. Yang and Blake set down their bags. "Are you sure you want to do this Blake? I can go get it if you want."

Yang said concern filled her lilac eyes. Blake looked at her; she knew Yang was thinking about Blake's nightmares. "Yes Yang I'm sure I want to do this." Yang looked at her friend.

She marveled at Blake's willingness to face her childhood fear. It was no wonder she had developed a crush on her over the last year. She just wondered if Blake felt the same.

Blake was touched at the concern. "_Yang can be a joker at times but her heart is always in the right place." Blake thought. _Blake had also developed feelings for Yang as well. But just like Yang she kept them hidden. Little did they know that Martin and Thamior already had plans in place to bring them together. The Rose Moon Lake is crystal clear with red sand on the bottom with a crescent slash of white sand in the center giving the lake its name.

The girls opened their bags and took out their swimsuits. They walked off to give each other a moment to change. When they were ready they waded into the lake and over to the cave entrance. They searched for half the night not finding the box in the cave. As it turns out the cave they found was only part of the cave system. They left the cave and made their way to another one near by. They had just entered the cave and were looking around for the box, when Blake noticed the Death Stalker. This one looked red like the sand in the lake. It was scarred as if it had been in a fight and was missing a patch of it's armor plating and the hide beneath it. That specific spot held an organ that allowed the Grimm to heal. Yang had seen the Grimm as well and crawled over to Blake trying to be quiet. They looked at the creature and both saw the box lying nearby. It looked like the exact same one from the workshop. The death stalker looked as if it was guarding it. Blake motioned for Yang to wait there. She stuck to the shadows trying to sneak around the death stalker to the box. She then remembered that they could see in the dark.

Fortunately it was asleep but it was also in the way. Blake recalled that Martin had said a Death Stalker has a great sense of hearing even when it's asleep. So she picked up a rock and she threw it deeper in the cave. When she did the Death Stalker bolted over the sound with great speed to investigate. Blake ran to the box grabbed and it. She quickly made her way over to Yang and both of them slipped quietly into the water. They swam back to the bank grabbed their things and made their way back to Rose Manor. They made it back just as the sun started coming up. As the pair walked in they saw that Weiss and Ruby were just getting up

"Morning Weiss, Morning Ruby." they said. Weiss just smiled and nodded at them.

"Morning you two. Any luck with finding your gifts?" Ruby asked. The yellow and black dressed pair smiled, Blake held up her box.

"Mine is upstairs on my bed." Yang replied. Then they heard the scream.

* * *

**Earlier that night**

_"Where summer ends and winter begins. Is the place where it starts and end,"_ Martin thought for a few minutes. Then he looked at the picture of Summer and himself at Snow Fall Crest.

It was where he had first asked Summer out and where he had proposed to her. Martin wiped the tears away reminiscing on those memories and all those thoughts of the past. Even though she would be back it still hurt that she wasn't there. After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Martin grabbed his spare crossbow from the armory and a supply of dust crystals. It was his training one; he took a few minutes to clean it. Even though the weapon was only used for training it was still deadly in the right hands. Yang and Blake had just left for Rose Moon Lake, and Ruby and Weiss were resting in their beds.

He grabbed his scroll and began to walk to the front door he called out to Thamior. "I'm heading out to Snow Fall Crest. Keep an eye on the house brother."

The reply came from his study; Thamior was helping himself to the liquor cabinet. "Can do bro. Have fun!" Martin just smirked his brother was in for one hell of a hangover.

He walked out and headed to Snow Fall Crest. "I'm glad he decided to hide my things nearby," the phoenix said. As Martin thought to himself about all the good times that they had there. That was where he and Summer had their first kiss and date. It was their special place the forge where their love for each other had started and where it grew. When Martin arrived at the sacred place he stood still. He dropped to his knees and started crying. What he saw when he arrived was where the pieces of Resurrection were. The pieces were placed on either side of a lone white rose. They were in the same place where Summer and himself had sat the last time they were here together. It was the same place where he had proposed and where she said yes. The memories of the past were hitting him like a flood. He was forced to keep the truth about her condition from his family and it made him feel like he was betraying them. That was the source of his pain.

Then he heard the growls. Martin looked up, the tears in his eyes turned into fire, his eyes turned crimson red. His sadness turned to rage and his rage matched the fury of hell. He looked up and saw a horde of Grimm in his and Summer's sanctuary. It was a place where no Grimm was worthy to set foot. His semblance flared. Wings of fire formed on his shoulders, flaming armor formed under his white-gold cloak. He stood with his crossbow in one hand and a blue-dust crystal in the other, against the horde of Grimm. One hundred of the soulless beasts were in his domain. Two Nevermore, four Death Stalkers, four King Taijitu, thirty Beowolves, thirty Ursa, and thirty Boarbatusk stood before him.

Martin began walking towards the horde leaving smoldering footprints behind. "I will purge our sanctuary of this blight, I hope you can see this dear." Martin said speaking to himself.

He leapt up into the air and threw the lightning-dust crystal. Normally Martin made his bolts with dust as the quarrel heads so the dust would react when the bolt hit the target but this crossbow was not made to interact with dust directly. He followed the crystal with a bolt from his crossbow. He began to purge the area of Grimm, bringing death and pain to his enemies. The same amount of pain he felt seeing this place again without her. The pain he felt at seeing the white rose.

The impact of the bolt on the dust caused a chain reaction and lightning coursed through the lightly armored Beowolves causing them to smolder. They were many in number but the effects of the dust could rip through them like tissue paper. When he landed Martin kicked one of the surviving beowolves using it as a springboard. The force of the kick snapped its neck with a sickening crack. He back flipped over the remaining wolves and while in the air flicked his wrist throwing an orange dust crystal. He landed and spun around and fired once, three of the wolves tried to take the chance and strike him from behind. The beasts ended up being blown apart by the explosive dust when bolt struck it. Martin just grinned at the survivors of the blast.

"Now burn!" he said and flared his semblance. The fire filled the area around them. The confrontation lasted ten-seconds in that time the Beowolves of the horde were piles of ash and burnt and blasted corpses.

The dust and fire having done their work on his enemies. All that was left were the Nevermore, Death Stalkers, Boarbatusk, King Taijitu, and Ursa. The Boarbatusk attacked next. They attacked Martin all at once.

"So you soulless bastards are finally learning!" he said. He started dodging the Grimm using their attacks against them.

When two of them tried to strike from opposite sides Martin dodged. The boarbatusk collided and fell on their backs.

"My turn!" he said and smashed an ice-dust crystal freezing them solid. The effects of the ice-dust either killed them instantly or immobilized them until Martin killed them himself. The rest of the pig like Grimm suffered similar fates. If they didn't die by Martin's hand then the Grimm killed each other when they collided. Their tusks ripping into they're stomachs spilling intestines or punching through the armor and into organs. They died slow and they died squealing. Martin couldn't help but smile at the sound. The boarbatusk had been wiped out in minutes.

The Grimm still only came at him in waves though instead of all at once. "Why do you wait?" Martin growled. _"Fine I'll finish this then!" _he thought.

Martin let his instinct to burn and all of his pain at seeing the white rose consume him. He started to glow, a blinding white. The last time he had done this it ended the Faunus Rebellion, it was also the day Summer had entered a revival cycle. Wave after wave of white and gold fire and energy assaulted the remainder of the horde. The Ursa all died instantly. They were armored even lighter than the Beowolves. When the heat finally died down only one Nevermore, Death Stalker, and King Taijitu remained of the horde. The others were nothing but a charred mass of bone and flesh.

"So you three must be the ones behind this." Martin growled looking at the Grimm. He dropped his crossbow all of his bolts spent and started channeling his semblance. Fire lined his fists and his fingers turned into talons. Martin charged the King Taijitu first. The twin heads struck at him but Martin ducked the strikes and lashed out at the black head with his left hand while his right held back the attacks of the white head. The flames and his talons burned and tore into the black head of the serpent and into the brain killing it instantly. With the dead weight of the black half the white half of serpent wouldn't be going anywhere.

When Martin readied himself to finish the black and white serpent the Nevermore dove at him. Martin pulled out one of two remaining dust crystals and sent it flying at the giant bird. The blue lighting dust flashed once as his semblance hit it. The lightning arced and struck the Nevermore in the chest. It crashed into a nearby tree and impaled itself upon one of the branches dying instantly.

"Serves you right for coming here." Martin turned when he heard the clack of the Death Stalker's pincers nearby. He looked towards it and it started to charge at him. Martin took out the last of his crystals an explosive dust crystal. Before throwing it however he poured his semblance into it giving it flame as well as explosive power. When the Angel of Death threw it at the last of his enemies even the thickest armor of the Grimm couldn't save it from his rage. It collapsed in a blasted and burnt heap at his feet.

All that remained of the horde was the half dead King Taijitu. He walked over to the white head of the serpent. It glared pure hatred at him. Martin returned the glare ten fold. The Grimm tried to crawl away it knew what was coming. Martin struck out with his hand. The talons of the phoenix ripped through the snake's skin at the middle of the two heads. He began tearing his way up and in some places through the serpent's spine. It took five minutes for Martin to reach the white head. The snake was alive through it all. Martin wanted the Grimm to feel his pain so he was causing it as much pain as it could. When the smoke from the burning bodies cleared there was nothing but the smoldering remains of the Grimm. Martin walked over to the white rose and picked it up. He placed it behind the strap of his holster right over his heart. He picked up the arms and trigger of Resurrection and walked away not even looking back once. Such was Martin's skill with dust and Semblance that not a leaf was out of place in his beloved sanctuary. He harmed only his targets and nothing else.

"I will not look on this place again until you are with me. For now our sanctuary is safe. See you soon my love." Martin said his rage cooling, his eyes faded to lilac as the fires of his semblance quenched. He walked away from the bloodbath. The bodies would be gone after a few days. Grimm tended to rot quickly if not preserved. Not even bones would remain.

When he made it back to Rose Manor, Thamior approached him. "I see you found your parts." He smirked. Martin responded by punching his brother, in the nose. "Aww...damn that hurts!" the blue haired man cried, holding his bleeding nose.

"Did you know about the Grimm that I would find at Snow Fall Crest?!" Thamior looked at his brother, he saw that his eyes were red. He noticed the white rose as well.

"Yes, I did Martin." Thamior said in a pained voice. "I figured you would want to deal with them." Martin just turned and walked away. He would apologize to Thamior later. Right now he needed more time to cool off than he had thought.

Martin walked past the girls and to the door. They were shocked at the amount of blood he was covered in. When he grabbed the handle he sighed, and looked back at them.

"Don't worry girls, none of it is mine." He said with a smile to reassure them. Then he walked out the door. Martin went to his workshop and put Resurrection back together.

Replacing the bow arms and setting the trigger, the weapon was whole again. The four arms of the crossbow gleamed in the lights of his workshop. While working he looked at the scythe that was on the wall. It was a mirror image of Ruby's. The only difference was that it was gold and red. It was Summer's scythe, Burning Rose. He walked over to it and placed a white and red vase on the shelf under the scythe and filled it with water. He placed the white rose in the vase. As he walked out to go to bed he looked back at the rose. He almost stopped breathing. Summer stood in front of the weapon and rose. She smiled at him, a smile full of love and caring and understanding.

"Thank you for protecting our sanctuary. Do not let your decision to hide the truth get to you. I understand your reasoning behind it. I think the girls will too. I'll see you soon my love." She said as she faded into a cloud of white petals.


	6. A Snowflake and a Fang

**AN: Hello and Welcome back. So first I'm sorry about the delay. Computer viruses suck but it is what it is. Second I was not expecting half of the views this story has gotten so far. Thank you everyone who has been reading this through it's first steps. There is much more to come. Also yes Martin can be a psychotic bastard when pissed. Won't happen often but it will still happen. Though as for Thamior, think Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate and you will have a good idea of what he will be like when upset. Lastly, yes random musical numbers will be a thing at times, I am not apologizing. I do plan on resolving the hunt this chapter as well. The guessing as to what the girls were looking for can stop. The plot can also continue. Leave a review if you want. Enjoy the journey and please don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Lt. Commander Wolf, as always thanks for your help. But if you ever touch my stuff again I will do more than punch you in the nose.**

**There will be a planned delay for next week. Family stuff that will prevent Internet access. If I don't update on Monday I will update on Tuesday. After that Monday's updates should be uninterrupted.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A snowflake and a fang**

Weiss woke to the sound of the front door opening. "Well, it sounds like Yang and Blake are back." Weiss said to herself. She stretched and walked out into the hall. She met Ruby as she was going to the stairs. "Morning Ruby, how did you sleep?" She asked the red clad girl.

Ruby smiled at her crush, "Fine Weiss. How do you feel?"

Weiss smirked at her. "I feel fine. Takes more than a Beowolf to stop me."

Ruby just smiled glad to hear she was ok. "Lets go and greet the others. I think they just got back." They walked down stairs and met Yang and Blake in the hall.

"Morning Weiss, Morning Ruby." The pair greeted them.

Weiss smiled and thought, _"Looks like they were successful, now I just need to find my gift and we'll be done"_.

Ruby asked "So any luck last night?". Blake held up her box and smiled.

Yang said, "Mine is upstairs on my bed." Then they heard the scream.

"Was that uncle Thamior?" Ruby asked.

They rushed into the dining room. They saw Martin storming off to his workshop and Thamior crying and holding his nose. Martin looked like he was a going through an emotional breakdown. Martin walked past the girls and to the door. They were shocked at the amount of blood he was covered in. When he grabbed the handle he sighed, and looked back at them.

"Don't worry girls, none of it is mine." He said with a smile to reassure them. Then he walked out the door.

Ruby noticed the white rose he had tucked behind the strap of his holster. She was going to ask about it but thought better of it, _"I'll wait until later before asking him about it."_ She decided.

Weiss walked over to Thamior and helped him into a chair. "Thanks Weiss." he said.

She raised an eyebrow and asked bluntly. "Mind telling us what that was about?" Yang and Blake and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I would love to know. I've never seen Martin in that state before." Blake said placing the black box on the table. Thamior looked at his nieces and god-nieces. For once all thoughts of joking had left him. He grew serious and sad at the same time. This was about the pain of past memories of Summer, even though she would return they still hurt his brother.

"Take a seat girls and I'll tell you what I can." They did as he said. "There are some things I can't tell you. You will have to have Martin answer some of your questions." The girls nodded. Though he noticed the look that crossed Ruby's face, as if she had expected to hear that.

"Just tell us what you can for now uncle." Yang said. Thamior cleared his throat and set down the napkin he had been using. His nosebleed had stopped.

"I hid my brothers weapon parts in place that is very close to his heart." He sighed. Thamior looked like he wanted to change his mind about telling the girls. He continued anyway. "This place is called Snow Fall Crest. It is a wooded cliff over looking Rose Moon Lake and the Rose Forest." The girls grew attentive they had an idea of what place Thamior was talking about. "It holds many fond memories for Martin. Most of them, if not all of them involve Summer." He started to wonder if maybe forcing those memories to the surface had done more harm than good to his brother. "I forced him to feel the pain of those memories would bring him. So he could fight the Grimm that had arrived at his and Summer's sanctuary." The girls looked confused.

"What do you mean uncle?" Ruby asked.

"I can't really answer that yet. Just know that a phoenix is at their most powerful when emotionally broken or give into their instincts. He needed to be to win. He was able to pour all of his pain and the instinct of his semblance into his attacks. He took down at least one hundred Grimm last night." He looked at Weiss and Ruby; he had heard what Ruby had asked Martin about what he could do. "That is what your father can do without Resurrection and just a regular crossbow and a few dust crystals. With Resurrection and his anger together he could burn the kingdom of Vale to ash." Thamior looked away from them and whispered, "He almost did just that when he ended the Faunas Rebellion." The four girls had to strain to hear that last part. But thanks to their Faunus heritage they heard it clearly.

Ruby and Yang both looked at each other. They now knew how their father had been able to end the war. That was the day he had told them Summer had died. Martin had been broken that day. The blue haired Hunter stood up and walked from the room. Having told them all he was willing to tell. What Thamior couldn't tell them was that Summer was still alive. Not yet at least.

Yang and Blake left shortly after deciding to go and get some sleep. That left only Ruby and Weiss in the dining room. After a few moments of silence passed Ruby sighed. "I never knew dad was hurting that much." The usual hyper attitude absent from her voice. She was feeling guilty about the way she had been avoiding her father last night.

Now that she knew some of what he was feeling, her anger at him for keeping them in the dark faded. Weiss took hold of her hand and squeezed it replying. "Martin may already be as happy as he was before the war. He has us after all and we are family." She smiled trying her best to comfort Ruby.

Ruby chuckled at her. "Yet you still don't call him dad?"

Weiss just smiled and shrugged. Ruby had a way with changing the subject, something she had picked up from the older dust weaver. "Martin and Dad mean the same thing to me." She said simply. Then thought, _"I wouldn't mind if it someday meant he was an in-law." _She blushed and shook away the thought. _"Soon. I'll tell her how I feel soon."_ Then remembering her job as head of the Schnee Dust Company she stood up.

"I need to get going Ruby. I have to check in at the Dust Company and get the monthly reports. I also have an idea where my gift is." The clue was going through her mind_. "In the place where you played, while work was at hand. You will find me gathering dust when you left me behind."_ It was a reference to a place in the company. A place she had basically spent the first 10 years of her life.

"Mind if I come with you Weiss?" Weiss shook her head. Ruby responded by using her signature puppy dog eyes.

_"Curse those adorable eyes."_ Weiss thought. Both Thamior and Martin agreed she got it from Summer. Weiss was inclined to agree. She had to put her foot down though. "No Ruby. I'm sorry but not this time. I'll be fine and you still need to recover from fighting that pack of beowolves." Ruby looked like a kicked puppy. At that moment Weiss wanted nothing more than to hold her, but she had work to do.

"Weiss, promise me you will be fine." Ruby said. Weiss smiled a smile.

"You dunce, I promise I will be ok." That was good enough for Ruby. The crimson clad girl jumped up and grabbed Weiss in a hug that rivaled even Yang's.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight, Snow Angel." Weiss blushed at the name and stammered.

"W-what did you call me?" Ruby just dashed out of the room in embarrassment, trailing rose petals and calling out.

"Nothing, good luck with your mission!" Weiss just smiled grabbed her things and left for the Schnee Dust Company. As Ruby dashed out of the room she was thinking. _"After this mission uncle Thamior gave us I need to tell her how I feel." _She didn't notice that Martin and Thamior were standing in the stairs smirking at conversation they had overheard. Their plans were starting to bear fruit.

* * *

**_Schnee Dust Company_**

When Weiss made it to the SDC she went through the security check. Owner or not security had to be maintained. Weiss started to make her way up to her office. She hummed an old song while she walked. It was a warning that it was lonely at the top and power was not everything. Though at the same time it reminded her that she had a family at her back and was never really lonely even if she felt that way.

* * *

Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me,  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?  
Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?  
I'm the loneliest of all~

* * *

As she walked Weiss noticed that some of the guards were not the usual security team. They were in the standard uniform except for the crest on their left shoulders. A black claw that appeared to tear the fabric making three red diagonal slashes.

_"Something is wrong here,"_ she thought. Then when she got to the floor with her office there was something even stranger. There was absolutely no one there in the hall. Not even someone from the cleaning staff. "Rule one: stay vigilant." Weiss whispered as she drew her rapier. Ready to strike at anything.

Then she heard voices coming from behind the big doors of her main office. "No not yet lets wait until everyone goes home and its night to strike." When Weiss heard this she hid behind one the pillars close to the door.

"No I say we strike now while we are already inside. What can they do to stop us?" the second voice said.

"If we wait until night we can draw suspicion away from us until were ready to reveal that the White Fang is still alive. We'll show those damned Roses what happens when you mess with us," the first voice replied.

Weiss had heard enough. She pointed Myrtenaster at the doors. The White Fang members unlucky enough to be by the doors didn't stand a chance.

"Well, Well the Ice Queen herself Weiss Schnee," a fox faunus, who appeared to be in charge said.

Weiss replied in anger "You have no right to be here so I will not give you the choice to leave peacefully." Weiss's eyes started to glow white and a blizzard began to form in the office shrouding Weiss in the snow. She was fighting by pure instinct. The blizzard was powered by the ice-dust in Myrtenaster, but it's furry was powered by Weiss' anger.

The people before her threatened her family and she was pissed. One by one Weiss picked off the White fang troopers. She used the snow to blind the troopers. If she didn't stab them in a vital organ then she froze them solid. Two of the White Fang members saw her. Before they could move though Weiss smiled at them. She motioned with her hand and bound them with the glyphs of her semblance.

She walked up to them, "You messed with the wrong family." She struck them in the armpit, finding the right openings in their armor and striking their hearts. When the snow cleared the captain of the troopers was the only one who remained. He looked around at the bodies and ice sculptures that was all that remained of his men.

"Screw this I'm living to fight another day!" he cried. As the faunus captain made to run for the door, Weiss turned the cylinder on her weapon and motioned with Myrtenaster. A wall of fire and ice shot from the blade of the sword and blocked his path. The faunus turned in terror. "What the hell are you?!" Weiss smirked at him and waved her hand. Glyphs from her semblance bound the terrified man in place.

"I am Weiss Schnee, a phoenix and a member of the Rose family. You are a threat to my family and I can't have that." She lunged with Myrtenaster the blade pierced his heart. After a few seconds she twisted the blade to be sure he was dead and let his body drop to the floor.

Weiss walked over to the desk her father once used. As she made it to the desk she noticed someone standing nearby.

"Who are you?" she asked. The figured turned to her. She was dressed in white and red with a matching cloak. The figure removed her hood. Weiss at first thought the figure was Ruby, but looking closer she realized the figure was taller and had longer hair.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me you were only five years old the last time I saw you. My name is Summer, I'm Ruby's mother. No questions for now save them for Martin." Weiss was in shock at meeting someone who was supposed to be dead just nodded. "I wanted to thank you for looking after Ruby, and for taking care of those white fang members. They will still be an issue so always be prepared. They also seem to still have support from other groups as well."

Weiss finally regaining some composure spoke. "I will be and thank you for the advice Mrs. Rose." Summer just smiled at the white haired girl and placed a white box on the desk.

"Please call me Summer or mom, we are family after all. As for your feelings towards Ruby, follow your heart. You already have Martin's blessing and now you have mine. See you again soon Weiss Schnee or Weiss Rose if you would prefer." She faded away into white rose petals as she finished the sentence.

When Weiss left the SDC she looked to see if she could find the guards from before but they were no where to be seen. She decided to make her way back to Rose Manor and tell the others what had happened. When she arrived she placed the box on one of the tables.

Martin walked in front of them. "Now that you all have gathered your gifts I have a confession to make." He looked at Thamior while he said this.

"This little hunt was actually a test to see how well you work in random scenarios. You all passed." The girls looked at him with pride filled eyes. "Girls, time to open your gifts."

They removed the covers of the boxes one by one. Ruby's box held a magazine for Crescent Rose. "The magazine is loaded with self replicating lightning-fire dust rounds." Martin said.

Weiss's box held a dust cylinder for Myrtenaster. "This dust cylinder will not use the dust inside of it to fuel an attack. It will only use the dust to know which element to use. The attack of choice will be fueled by your Aura. No dust will be required to fight anymore." Martin smiled at the memory of how difficult that creation had been.

Blake opened her box next. "This is a dust-forged blade for Gambol Shroud. The blade will increase your strength and reflexes for short periods of time." The blade was forged the same way as Resurrection's crossbow arms and Wolf Fang's blade. Blake would never find a better blade.

Yang opened her box last. "This is a belt of self-replicating shells for Ember Celica. Try not to burn everything in sight Little Dragon." Martin smirked at her. Her gauntlets would now always be loaded.

He turned and surveyed the girls before him. "These new tools are now yours there is only one thing you should know about them. Their uses are tied to your bodies Aura. If you get tried they will stop working until you have rested." Martin smiled at them all. "Above all though have fun girls." He turned from them to his weapon, which was awaiting its daily maintenance.

Weiss approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Martin can I talk to you?" Martin turned from his work and looked at her.

He was still smiling about finally being able to give the girls their gifts. "Of course Snowflake, what's on your mind?"


	7. Angry Employees

**AN: Hello everyone. Fist sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger. Second two chapters from now I may have to put PRB on hiatus for a while. When you have to wait for half the work to be sent to you it isn't good for writing. This story will return. I will be putting my full attention on VKS: Beacon during the hiatus since that is basically a solo project. Thank you everyone who have been supporting this story putting it on hiatus was an extreme last resort. Hopefully it won't actually have to happen. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thanks for your help as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A good day and angry employees**

Weiss had told everyone about her encounter with the White Fang though she left out the part with her conversation with Summer. She figured Martin should be the only one to hear about it for now. After which she started to breakdown the realization that she had killed people was catching up to her. Ruby walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug doing her best to comfort her.

Martin watching as Weiss cried into Ruby's shoulder said, "I'm sorry you had to do that Snowflake. It is the hardest thing about being a Hunter, I had hoped to keep you from that part of the job for a little longer." He wrapped both girls in hug.

"Will it get easier?" Weiss asked tears in her eyes. Martin sighed and looked at her.

"No it doesn't. If it did then I would be worried. The only advice I can offer is to not let what happened dissuade you from your path. Instead let it remind you of why you fight." He looked over at the rest of his family. "There will always be people in the world that will try to bring harm. It is our job to stop them. Even if that means we have to kill them. Though that is not always the case. Spare those you can and end those you can't." Weiss looked at him.

She saw a look of regret and sadness. Martin's title as the Angel of Death was both ironic and true at the same time. He hated having to kill people, preferring to disarm them instead. Though sometimes that was not an option. When he did kill there was almost no one better at it. He still had nightmares about the Faunus Rebellion. Grimm he could kill without remorse, people were a different story.

Ruby squeezed Weiss tightly and pulled away from the hug. "If you need to talk I'm here for you." She disentangled herself from her father and crush and walked away eager to test out her gift.

Martin smiled gave Weiss a little squeeze and whispered. "Hurry up Weiss, soon Thamior and I will have to deal with the Ursa in the room." He chuckled at the flustered look on her face and went back to work.

As the girls left Thamior walked up to him. "It looks like our past has finally caught up with us Bro." Martin slammed his fist onto his workbench.

"The description of that crest can only mean one thing. The Black Claw Mercenary Company has revived the White Fang."

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

The days after the scavenger hunt were stressed for the Rose family. Martin had taken to locking himself in his study pouring over old documents and maps trying to figure out the plans of the White Fang. This prevented Weiss from talking to him about her vision of Summer, much to her annoyance. He also had three teams of Hunters trying to locate the Black Claw Mercenaries with no success.

The Black Claw was a group of ex-hunters that specialize in black-ops. So it was no surprise that they had been the ones to get the White Fang into the Vale branch of the SDC. Martin felt responsible for not being able to end the White Fang and The Black Claw completely. Martin, Thamior and Blake's parents had been members of the White Fang and had fully supported them. That was before they had turned from peaceful activists into a violent terrorist organization and started a civil war. When Martin and Thamior left the White Fang during the first days of the fighting the Belladonna's had stayed behind to be their informants. Thanks to their efforts the Hunters of Vale and the Kingdom's military had been able to strike the White Fang's vital locations. In the last battles of the war many of the members had escaped and continued their plotting in secret.

It also didn't help that the Board of Directors for the Schnee Dust Company were upset with Weiss. They were upset with her policies for improving relations with their faunus employees and also blamed the White Fang attack on her as well. Her being a faunus didn't help their opinion either. Add the stress of school approaching and it was a hard week for all involved.

"It is my company! Do not tell me how it should run!" Weiss hung up her scroll on the phone conference she had been holding. "How dare those racists tell me I can't give our faunus employees the treatment we give our human ones!" she shouted. The other members of the family heard the outburst and decided they would wait for her to calm down before asking what was wrong.

* * *

**_Schnee Dust Company Boardroom_**

"I'm getting tired of having to listen to that brat!" The board chairman said. The other six board members nodded in agreement. "She is going to ruin the business we have made. Just because she is Daniel's daughter does not mean she can do this." one of the others replied.

"We never should have let that faunus trash take over the company," another said.

"We need to get rid of her or make her understand our way of thinking." The chairman said. "When can our security teams be ready?" he asked.

Another smiled and replied, "They already are."

* * *

**_With the girls_**

The girls needed to get some last minute school shopping done. However Martin was absorbed in trying to find out what the White Fang was up to and couldn't take them into Vale City to go shopping. Thamior was going to head to Beacon to ready his classroom and decided to drop them off at their destination, seeing as it was on the way.

When they hopped out of Thamior's car Ruby turned to her family. "Alright we will split into teams of two me and Weiss together. Blake and Yang together."

Yang smirked and thought, _"Some alone time with my kitten? I can't wait."_ Weiss smiled at her in reply. Blake nodded.

"Ready?! Banzai!" the four said in unison. Before they split into their teams and started shopping.

Little did they know that their fun day of bonding and shopping was going to be violently interrupted. Ruby and Weiss had elected to handle the school supply list and Yang and Blake needed to get new clothes. Preferably clothes that could last a long time and handle a beating from their training.

* * *

**_Ruby and Weiss_**

Ruby and Weiss headed to a bookstore called Tuckson's Book Trade to get the textbooks they needed for their classes. Weiss checked the list of books they needed.

"Ok Ruby the list says we need Grimm defense 101 and Team Tactics for Combat, A History of Vytal for History, last is Semblance Tactics for Semblance training." They started walking down the isles looking for the three texts they needed.

As Ruby went down one of the isles she was thinking about her mother's messages and the mood swings her father seemed to be going through. _"First you tell me that you'll see me again twice in one day. Then one moment dad loses control of his anger and the next he looks like he had seen a ghost and seemed...happy about it. Now he has all his attention on the organization that he said you died fighting. What the hell is going on mom?"_ As she was thinking she bumped into Weiss who was coming from the other end of the isle. They hit the floor with Ruby straddling Weiss.

Yang would have had a field day if she saw them right then. "Oof. Damn it Ruby get off of me!" Weiss exclaimed a bright blush forming.

Ruby snapped out of her day dreaming, also blushing. "Oh, sorry Weiss I was distracted and-". Weiss interrupted as Ruby helped her up.

"You were thinking about all that's happened the last few days. I know so have I. I've been trying to tell Martin about my experience with the White Fang. There was a...part I left out and meant to tell him, but as you know he's been otherwise occupied." Weiss hesitated at this last part. She still wanted Martin to know about it first. Weiss paused. _"I need to tell her how I really feel. Now is better than never,"_ she thought. "I-I've also been trying to find the right words to-" This time Ruby interrupted Weiss.

"Hold on I think we have company," she said as twelve armed men burst into the bookstore. She drew Crescent Rose keeping it in its rifle form.

"Those are Schnee Dust Company guards. What the hell are they doing here?" Weiss said drawing Myrtenaster. Her old family crest - a snowflake - was in plain view on the bulletproof vests they wore.

"Looks like we get to test out our new tools on real opponents." One of the men apparently the leader walked up to them.

"Miss. Schnee you are going to come with us." The way he said it left no room for interpretation. If they resisted there would be a fight. "Like hell. She isn't going anywhere." Ruby said with a smile as she pulled the slide of Crescent Rose to ready a dust-round. She raised her hood and vanished in a cloud of red rose petals. As Ruby vanished Weiss turned Myrtenaster's dust cylinder. It stopped on the ice-dust. The blade turned white and the fighting began.


	8. Bumblebee and Vengeance

**AN: Hey everyone welcome back. Sorry about the delays but family and life come first. Thank you everyone who have supported this story and can withstand the delays. With the crap I've dealt with in the last few weeks you guys have kept me going. Now before we begin let me just say a few things, First RWBY Vol. 2 soundtrack...I've binge listened to it six times already. Second to those that are upset about the hiatus of VKS I am sorry but with my schedule I need more time than I have in order to give it the work it needs. Lastly this may be the only update for December. I blame the Christmas season and my job on that front. Enough about me lets get the show on the road. Enjoy the journey don't feed the guard dogs. – Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bumblebee and Vengeance**

**Yang and Blake**

Yang and Blake were in charge of getting their school uniforms as well as some new clothes in general. While looking through the shoe selection Yang suddenly asked Blake. "So do think it's possible that dad and uncle Thamior's plan to get Weiss and Ruby together will work?" Blake glanced at the fiery girl.

It was no secret that while the four of them were close Weiss' and Yang's personalities tended to clash often and loudly. "You and I both know that one way or another Martin and Thamior will succeed. Judging by the fact that those two have been glued at the hip since their hunts last week. Their plan is working perfectly."

Yang blanched and thought. _"If Ruby has to be with someone why does it have to be the Ice Queen?"_ Blake had to struggle to keep the smile off her face. It wasn't everyday she managed to make Yang uncomfortable.

"Yang relax I know you and Weiss don't always get along but I think the two of them look cute together. Besides its not like you won't still be there to watch out for Ruby. Also we both know that Weiss is not as cold as she seems." Yang sighed and nodded slightly. While she did think of Weiss as a sister Weiss' serious and sometimes cold personality made Yang think that she would be the wrong person for Ruby.

Seeing that her friend was still upset Blake walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yang, look at me." the faunus said. Yang's normally confidence filled eyes met hers. "You know that if those two do end up together nothing will really change right? You need to let Ruby live her life and you need to live yours. Besides it's not like we won't still see Weiss or Ruby everyday."

Yang's mood brightened as her friend's words sank in. "Are you enjoying the attention Kitten?" she smirked. Blake looked around and saw that some people were staring at the two of them. Blake reddened as she noticed the onlookers. Yang smirked at her and started to walk over to the cashier with their bags having found what they needed. _"She read me as easily as one of her books."_ Yang thought. She glanced at her still embarrassed partner. _"Wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe when things quiet down I'll tell her."_

What Yang didn't know was that the same thought passed through Blake's mind as well. The cashier asking for the next person in line snapped the teens out of their thoughts.

"That will be 127 lien please." the cashier said. Yang handed the man her card. The cashier glanced at the name. When he saw the last name Rose on it; saying his jaw hit the floor wouldn't be far off the mark.

As the gold and black pair left the clothes store they noticed people running away from the nearby bookstore. "We should probably go see what's going on." Blake said. As the words left her mouth Yang was already sprinting towards the store and shouting.

"That's the bookstore Ruby and Weiss went into!" When she realized what Yang had said Blake started sprinting after her fiery partner.

* * *

**Ruby and Weiss**

Ruby couldn't use her scythe because of the cramped space inside the bookstore. So she did the next best thing and kicked the nearest guard out the front window of the shop and leapt after him. Three of the others jumped after Ruby while Weiss engaged the other guards. Snow and ice crackled through the air as she attacked them.

"You bastards think you can take me from my family you have another thing coming!" She plunged Myrtenaster into the floor and ice erupted out of the ground freezing most of the guards. Unfortunately the leader and two others had gotten behind her. The last thing she saw before she was knocked out was Ruby's steel gray eyes as she fought the last four. There was nothing but pure rage and hatred in them. Her last thought before losing consciousness was_ "Is she angry at them for taking me because I'm her friend or something more?"_

When Ruby kicked the first guard out the window and jumped after him she unfolded Crescent Rose as she leapt. She stood up with her scythe on her shoulder as the blade fully unfolded. She smiled coldly and spun Crescent Rose and slammed the blade into the pavement. The four guards grew a little pale at the display.

"How the hell does that kid use that thing?" one of them whispered.

Ruby took the initiative and swung first. She hooked the first guard and flipped him into the air, caught him with the back of the blade and slammed him into the ground with a sickening crunch. More than a few bones had probably been broken. Then she spun her scythe catching the other three and smashing them through the wall of Tuckson's Book Trade.

When the dust cleared she realized Weiss was missing. "Weiss! Weiss! Where are you?!" the red clad teen called out. At that point Yang and Blake ran up.

"Ruby what happened?!" Yang asked her eyes blazing crimson.

Ruby choked out a response. "W-we were attacked by SDC guards. They took Weiss. I-its my fault...I should have stayed closer to her."

Yang just pulled Ruby into a hug. "No it wasn't. Don't worry we'll get her back."

* * *

**Rose Manor**

"Martin! Where are you?!" Blake called out as the three teens walked into Rose Manor.

"In the study!" came the reply. As the three walked into his study Martin noticed the state Ruby was in and that Weiss was not with them. "Who do I need to tear apart?" he asked suppressing his anger. While his talons extended and gouged into the wood of his desk. Ruby gave him an account of what had happened.

Though she had to stop a few times as her tears overwhelmed her. "I-its my fault. I-I'm h-her partner. I should have stayed by her." she broke at that point.

Martin stepped around the desk and pulled the redhead into a hug. "It wasn't your fault Petal. Don't blame yourself. If anyone is at fault it's those greedy bastards on the SDC Board. Besides I should have been there as well but I was too wrapped up in dealing with the past." After her tears stopped Ruby realized how tired she felt and slumped into a chair.

"When do we go after them?" Yang asked her eyes were as red as her father's.

"We don't you are staying here to look after Ruby." Yang looked like she was about to explode. Blake however looked like she understood the dust-weaver's line of thinking. "You are too upset to not destroy everything when we get there." Blake couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the words. Martin was just as likely to destroy the place as Yang was.

"Aren't you still recovering from your fight last week?" Ruby asked.

Martin nodded "Yes but I can still fight. Besides we need to go get Thamior before we do anything." The three looked confused when he said that. "Besides the fact that he will want to get in on the fight. Thamior is one of only twelve living people who can keep me reigned in."

Ruby blinked a few times as her mother's message about being a Phoenix came to her. "Who are the other eleven dad?" Ruby asked. Martin had a small smile on his face as he said.

"When we get back with Weiss I'll tell you what I should have told you twelve years ago." At the words Ruby began nodding off as Martin picked her up and carried her to her room. Yang and Blake were waiting for him in the study when he came back. Martin picked up his scroll and dialed Thamior. "Light a fire in your office. Blake and I are coming to pick you up. We are about to do what we should have done when Weiss became the head of the SDC."

Martin hung up his scroll then lit the study's fireplace with his semblance and picked up Resurrection and three bolt magazines. "I won't be able to take on the whole security force but I will make one hell of a distraction." The dust-weaving archer looked at Blake and said "Time to go hunting Kitten." The pair of faunus stepped into the fireplace. "Lets go wipe the board." Martin said to himself as he focused his semblance in order to transport them to Thamior's office at Beacon Academy. The two faunus vanished in a cloud of sparks.

"I can't believe they left me here to go fight." Yang grumbled. They could expect her to give them a piece of her mind when they returned.


	9. Why Weiss?

**AN: Hello everyone sorry I'm late my family ambushed me. On that note this chapter is going to delve into Ruby's reasons for her feelings towards Weiss. Next chapter Thamior has a little fun with his colleagues at Beacon then we resume the drama at the SDC. Yes it is the acoustic version of "This Will Be The Day" that is being used. I felt it fit for the moment. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. – Phoenix Commander signing off**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Why Weiss?**

After Martin and Blake had left to go and get Weiss from the SDC and deal with her captors. Yang took a few minutes to calm down and then went to check on Ruby. She found the redhead pacing the floor of her room. Her red cloak was trailing behind her and petals scattered everywhere. Yang could tell she was worried.

"Ruby sit down your going to wear a hole in the carpet." Ruby jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. She looked at Yang who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry Yang I can't sleep and I don't think I'll be able to calm down until Weiss is back." Yang walked over and pulled Ruby into a bear hug. She could understand that her sister was worried. Yang was just as worried about Blake going to rescue Weiss even though she was with Martin and Thamior.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that. Why Weiss?" Yang asked rather bluntly. Ruby blushed a little.

"W-what are you asking?" she stuttered. Yang cocked an eyebrow. Her protective side towards her sometimes-naive cookie-addicted sister was showing itself. Even though they were the same age Ruby could act like a little kid more often than not and Yang tended to be protective of her. Martin figured it was the shock of being told their mother had passed away that changed their personalities. Yang who used to be a quiet shy girl became out going and protective. While Ruby was the exact opposite of the brawler she turned from outgoing to shy.

"You know what I'm asking. What are your feelings towards Weiss?" Ruby sat on the edge of her bed.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Yang grabbed the chair from Ruby's dresser and sat next to her.

"Well, that is normally the best place to start." She said leaning back in the chair.

"I guess my feelings started to change around the time we had that camping trip up at the lake when summer started." Ruby responded thinking back to the trip.

* * *

**_Rose Moon Lake Three Months Ago_**

Martin had decided that he needed some fresh air for a few days. Away from the bustle at the manor and the constant visits from emissaries of the council of Vale and reading the reports from his scouts in the frontier. He had also decided to drag everyone else along as well. Ruby was gathering firewood so they could make s'mores later that evening. Only instead of the usual gram crackers, she had a stash of cookies she planned on using. Her mouth was watering at the thought of them. Against her better judgment she left Crescent Rose in her tent. She didn't plan to go too far from the others and figured the immediate area was clear enough to be safe.

As she was walking to the edge of the camp she heard Yang struggling to put up her tent. "Damn it! Come on you flimsy piece of crap stay up!"

Ruby shook her head chuckling to herself, "Hehe. Sounds like Yang is having a hard time with her tent." Yang was great when it came to fighting but anything else was beyond her. She looked back at the group. Martin and Thamior were cleaning a pair of Boarbatusk for their part of dinner tonight Martin had already prepared the other courses the day before. Thankfully they were working away from the camp. She couldn't understand why her father and uncle could eat a Grimm. Blake had strung up a hammock near her tent and was reading. Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

_ "She probably wanted to get away from the smell of the Grimm."_ Ruby thought. As she was looking for wood for the fire her thoughts started to drift. Her mother had visited her in her dreams again. They were getting more frequent and more confusing. This time her mother was sitting in the clearing in the Rose forest and playing her guitar. She was singing to her it felt like a message. Whether it was about the future or that she was proud of her she couldn't tell but the song stirred something inside her. Her dreams to be just like her mother.

* * *

_They see you as small and helpless;  
__They see you as just a child.  
__Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

_Prepare for your greatest moments;  
__Prepare for your finest hour.  
__The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

_We are lightning,  
__Straying from the thunder,  
__Miracles of ancient wonder._

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
__This will be the day we open up the door.  
__I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
__Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
__Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
__Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
__In time, your heart will open minds,  
__A story will be told,  
__And victory is in a simple soul._

_Your world needs a great defender.  
__Your world's in the way of harm.  
__You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm._

_Beware that the light is fading;  
__Beware if the dark returns.  
__This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn._

_Legends scatter.  
__Day and night will sever.  
__Hope and peace are lost forever._

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
__We are lightning.  
__Welcome to a world of new solutions._

_This will be the day we've waited for.  
__This will be the day we open up the door.  
__I don't wanna hear your absolution;  
__Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
__Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
__Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
__In time, your heart will open minds,  
__A story will be told,  
__That victory is in a simple soul._

* * *

As she was thinking Ruby didn't notice the beowolf that had started stalking her. The only warning she had was the howl it let out before it lunged at her. She turned too late to be able to avoid the on coming strike. Her aura was the only thing that saved her from its claws. It knocked her into a tree stunning her. As the Grimm moved to finish Ruby, a white streak launched itself at the creature. It was followed by the sound of steel biting into bone.

Weiss finished off the dying Grimm with a slash to the throat. "What the hell were you thinking Ruby?!" she shouted. Ruby only stared at her drinking in every detail.

Weiss had launched herself with a glyph to intercept the attack. Even Martin and Thamior weren't as fast as Weiss when she used them. Ruby found herself staring at her white clad savior. The way she held herself perfect as always. Her skill at handling the Grimm. Even the way she sounded was precise and perfect. The redhead for some reason found it intoxicating.

"Ruby? Are you listening to me?" Weiss question pulled her from her daydream.

"Sorry Weiss just shaken up a bit." she replied trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Weiss just shook her head and helped Ruby up.

"Come on Dolt. Martin started freaking out when he noticed you had left Crescent Rose in your tent." she said. The pair made their way back to the camp, both praying Martin and Thamior had finished their task with the Grimm.

* * *

**_Rose Manor Present Day_**

"That is pretty much how it happened." Ruby said finishing her story.

Yang just looked at her before asking. "How could you have thought it was a good idea to leave your weapon in your tent?"

Ruby pouted before replying "I already got that talk from Dad and Weiss. I don't need it from you too Yang."

Yang chuckled and asked. "Does dad even know you like Weiss that way?" Ruby blushed and took a few seconds to calm down. "Yes he does. I told him about it when we had finished dinner. All he said was 'Ok then. Who am I to judge?' and walk off. He even had that smile on his face that says he's onto something."

Yang stood up from her chair and pulled Ruby into a hug. "Don't worry, if anyone can get your Ice Queen back it's Dad, Uncle Thamior, and Blake. They'll tear that company apart if they have to." Yang let her go and looked at the clock. It had just turned eleven O'clock.

She smiled at her sister before walking out to get some sleep of her own. Sleep would not come easily to the pair as both were now thinking what their mother's messages could mean. Yang hadn't told anyone but when Ruby had her dreams of Summer their mother was also giving Yang the same messages. The fiery blonde was getting tired of the dark when her father got home she intended to get answers one way or another.


	10. Phantom, Wolf, and Pranks

**AN: Welcome back everyone. This is actually a bit of a rewrite as I'm working on a new formatting style. I also had a pairing request from my co-author and this was the best point in the story that I could use to begin inserting it in. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**As always thanks for your help Lt. Commander Wolf**

**Alex Wolf belongs to NyanHellcat18**

**I DON'T OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Alex Wolf** – The wilderness survival and stealth tactics professor at Beacon Academy.

\- Personality: At first he can come off as uncaring or aloof but is actually a kind person. He is always willing to help whenever possible. He loves to prank his friends even if his plans backfire sometimes.

\- Physical appearance: Slim build, dusty grey hair, and steel grey eyes. His ears are grey at the base and darken to black at the tips.

\- Weapon and skills: Close range and mid range combat expert. A master of stealth combat and wilderness survival. His weapons are twin sickles named Fade and Mist. Fade has a black blade with a grey hilt and Mist has a grey blade with a black hilt. They can turn into hand crossbows that fire dust tipped darts. He uses the dust to cripple or stun an opponent then move in close.

\- Semblance: he can bend the light around himself to blend in an environment. If he moves to quickly though the light distorts revealing him.

\- Combat Attire: A dappled black on grey cloak and hood, A grey on black dappled tunic, black on grey dappled pants, grey on black boots with solid grey buckles. His crest is a black wolf with grey eyes. It is on the blades of his weapons and his belt buckle.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Phantom Wolf and Pranks**

Thamior had just dropped the girls off so they could do their shopping for the things they would need at Beacon. He reached into his pocket for his scroll and dialed his friend Alex Wolf, Beacon Academy's wilderness survival and stealth tactics professor. The image of a grey haired wolf faunus with grey eyes was displayed on the scroll.

"Hey there Wolf. I'm on my way to Beacon. Do you have everything we need for today?" The voice on the other end deadpanned a reply.

"I have everything we need. But are you sure we should do this? After all Glynda will make you spend the night on the couch for this. Remember what Glynda did to us our third year at Beacon?"

Thamior chuckled the dust-weaving phoenix had been vicious in her vengeance against the pranksters but it was all in the spirit of fun. It still surprised people that Glynda Goodwitch actually loved the pranking swordsman. When asked she always answered the same way. "Pranking each other is just part of our relationship. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We'll be fine. Also Martin thinks I am only there to prepare our classroom. As long as he doesn't find out about our little game today we should be fine." The grey wolf sighed.

"The Phantom and the Phoenix. It still amazes me that you're both still alive." Thamior laughed and hung up and made his way to Beacon Academy. He had a little surprise planned for Glynda and Ozpin. Martin would probably kill him because of it but all is fair in fun and war. As he made his way to the main gates of the famous Hunters academy he could see the crest of Vale embossed on the gates. Crossed green axes surrounded by green laurels meet his gaze.

The crest brought many memories to mind most were good, but the prominent ones right now were of the pain of the past wars. With the return of the White Fang and the Black Claw Company the peace would not last much longer. Thamior shook the troubling thoughts away, now was not the time for gloom. Now was the time for smiles, after all those closest to him would soon join him as Hunters. The blue haired swordsman walked through the gates of the school and stopped before the fountain that stood in the main courtyard of the school. The two hunters that had founded Beacon Academy stared at him. Thamior placed a fist to his heart in salute of the founders, and then he turned on his heel and walked to his office where his friend was waiting for him.

Alex Wolf was leaning against the door to Thamior's office. His twin sickles rested on his belt and his eyes were closed. They were named Mist and Fade both were colored black and faded grey at certain points. His personal crest a black wolf with grey eyes was engraved on the blades. When needed the weapons could be used as a pair of hand crossbows that fired darts tipped with dust. His preference for the dust was to paralyze or cripple an opponent then move in finish the fight close up. His clothing was dappled black and grey. Wolf found that having many smaller patches of color instead of large patches of color made you harder to spot in certain lighting. His ear twitched as heard the approach of his friend.

A light smile formed on his face as he let his semblance bend the light around him blending him into the door behind him. He waited until Thamior was a few feet from him before dropping the disguise. "Last time I'm going to ask Thamior. Do you really want to do this?"

Thamior jumped clinging to pillar that was next to him. "Damn it Wolf! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" The faunus chuckled.

"Plenty of times. It's kind of ironic that I can surprise a Phantom though." Thamior just glared at him in reply and unlocked his office with his scroll. The pair walked in shutting the door behind them. The first shots of the Beacon Prank War were about to be fired.

* * *

**_Hours Later_**

"Ok so first you need to get Glynda from the training arena to the main courtyard." Wolf nodded as Thamior tapped the blueprint of the school. "Then I need to somehow get Ozpin away from his cane and get him there as well." Wolf chuckled they would finally get the Headmaster and Headmistress back for the prank they had pulled on them in their fourth year at Beacon.

Pranksters always hold a grudge even if it takes years to avenge and it is against loved ones. "Just one question Thamior. Isn't it the wrong season for fireworks?" Wolf asked.

Thamior shook his head. "It's always the season for fireworks. Now lets get going this is gonna be a blast!" They shook hands and walked off to see to their parts of the plan.

* * *

**_Alex Wolf_**

Headmaster Ozpin's assistant Professor Glynda Goodwitch glanced at the faunus beside her. Outwardly she seemed unfazed by the fact he had seemingly materialized out of thin air.

Inwardly she shuddered. _"I hate it when he does that!"_ the dust weaver thought to herself. She twirled the black and purple riding crop that was in her hands before placing it on her belt.

"Can I help you with something Professor Wolf?" She deadpanned with a raised eyebrow. Nothing good was going to come of this she was sure.

Wolf's grey eyes seemed to sparkle a little as he replied. "Yes Professor Goodwitch. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with mixing a new batch of dust for my darts." Wolf laughed on the inside Glynda could never refuse an offer to work with dust. _"Then again Martin is just as gullible when dust is involved." _He thought.

As Glynda dispersed the remains of the dust left by her practicing, Wolf made his way to the doors of the training arena. As the phoenix weaver and assassin made their way to the main courtyard of the school. Thamior was trying to pry Ozpin away from his prized cane.

* * *

**_Thamior Rose_**

Thamior stepped into the shadows in a hall near Ozpin's office and focused his semblance. When he relaxed he found himself in the shadows behind the Headmaster's desk. Ozpin at first seemed unaware of the swordsman behind him.

"I thought I told you to use the door Professor Rose." Ozpin said without looking behind him. Thamior winced and stepped from the shadows. He wasn't sure how his friend was always able to sense him so easily. "Can I help you with something Thamior?" Ozpin asked getting his attention.

Thamior glanced at the mug in Ozpin's hand then he looked at the cane that rested on the desk._ "Maybe I should rethink this?"_ he thought. Ozpin's cane took the saying never judge a book by it's cover to a whole new level.

It was no wonder why Martin and Thamior's mother, Lucia Rose the previous head of Beacon, had chosen him as her successor. _"Screw it. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."_ Thamior thought. "Yes Ozpin there is something you could help me with. I need a hand with getting some supplies to my classroom mind giving a hand?"

Ozpin glanced over his mug at Thamior as he took a sip of his tea. "Might as well since there is nothing left for today in my schedule." he sighed.

The Hunters walked out of the office and over to a pair of supply crates that Thamior had placed in the hall moments earlier. Ozpin tucked his cane into his belt and hefted one of them while Thamior took the other. _"So far so good."_ Thamior thought. As they walked past a darkened corridor Ozpin didn't notice the sinewy darkness reach out, curl itself around his cane and take it from his belt. Thamior's semblance had done its work well.

* * *

**_The Main Courtyard_**

Both pairs of hunters entered the courtyard at the exact same time. Ozpin and Glynda froze and looked at each other then at the pair that had brought them to the courtyard. Or they tried to look at them. When Thamior and Alex walked into the courtyard Thamior immediately vanished into the nearest patch of shade. Alex also followed suit fading from view when his semblance bent the light around him.

Before the shocked Hunters could react though their own shadows seemed to close around them binding them in place. "Thamior! Wolf! What the hell is going on!" they shouted in unison.

The sound of a nearby laugh was the answer they received. "Just a little payback for what you both pulled during our third year here." Thamior said.

Glynda's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?! That was years ago!"

Wolf was the one who responded this time. "True revenge can't be rushed Goodwitch it takes time and needs to age."

Out of the corner of their eyes they could see Thamior holding a switch. "Remember that stunt with the fireworks we pulled our third year at Signal? Well we've improved on it since then." he smirked as he pressed the button.

Twelve fireworks launched from the Beacon Cliffs and made their way to the courtyard. As expected they detonated just above the main courtyard showering the trapped Hunters in custard. Followed by a liberal coating of feathers courtesy of a few buckets that the pranksters had placed nearby.

At that point Thamior's scroll started going off. "Hahahaha. Now if you'll excuse me my brother is calling. Don't worry about the mess I'll see to it he gets the bill. Hahaha!"

* * *

**_Thamior's Office_**

After lighting the fire in his office Thamior took a seat in his chair to wait for Martin. "The SDC went to far with this stunt. They'll be lucky if I can keep Martin from killing them. He may hate killing but when he's pissed his anger gets the better of him." Thamior said to himself.

The flames in the fireplace flared and Martin and Blake stepped from the flames. "Before we leave promise me you won't break your principles and kill needlessly Martin." Thamior loved to joke but this was not one of those times.

Martin nodded. "You have my word besides I might not even be able to be more than a distraction right now." He looked at Blake. "Most of the heavy lifting will be up to you two. I'll distract as many as I can."

Thamior smirked "Looks like you get all the fun then. Alright lets go."

As he made his way to the fireplace Martin held him back. "One moment Thamior. We need to contact Qrow and have him make the journey from Patch to Vale City. I want us all together until we've dealt with the White Fang and the Black Claw Company." Then he whispered so only Thamior could hear "Also I'm planning to tell the girls the truth after we are sure Weiss is safe."

Thamior raised an eyebrow. "I understand having Qrow transfer to Vale but why tell them early why not wait until after the initiations as planned?" Martin's eyes grew glassy and the red in his eyes faded a bit as he replied.

"Thus I kindly scatter." Thamior's heart skipped a beat. Martin would only have used that phrase if he thought Summer was close to reviving.

"We'll talk more about it before we talk to the girls." Thamior replied. Martin nodded and stepped into the fireplace. The phrase hung in Martin and Thamior's minds bringing hope for a brighter future in this time of uncertainty. Thus I kindly scatter.


	11. The plan and The truth

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry this has been absent. School and work have not been kind. This is the set up for the next chapter. Martin's confession/beating, the resolution of Weiss' kidnapping, and the maiden voyage of the S.S. WhiteRose will be next. So expect an extra long chapter in the near future. Also yes I know Yang's semblance is not really fire-based. I do not care because it is in this and it fits the theme. To those that care, if you want to get an idea of what ****Resurrection** **looks like picture Varric's crossbow Bianca in white and gold with a bolt magazine. See you guys next week in VKS. As always welcome back and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

****Thanks as always Lt. Commander ****Wolf.****

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The plan and The truth**

Weiss woke in complete darkness with a splitting headache and a foggy feeling clouding her mind. She sat up slowly so as to not aggravate the pain in the back of her head. Weiss crawled until she felt a cold wall of steel. Weiss rapped it with her hand. The sound echoed back her hollowly making her head pound worse.

"Guess those traitorous racists have me locked in one of the storage silos." She said quietly. Then another thought came to her and it frightened Weiss more than her captivity_._

_"What happened to Ruby? I hope she's ok, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been attacked as well_." Then she steeled herself this was no time for being weak. Then she realized her faunus night vision wasn't working. She couldn't even see the hand that she was holding in front of her face.

"Well if that won't work then let's try this." Weiss said.

She closed her eyes and focused her mind trying to place a glyph to at least give her some light to see. It felt like she had just fallen flat on her face. The place in her mind where her semblance should have been was shrouded in fog. Keeping her from using her semblance and if that was the case then it probably kept her from using her aura as well.

She opened her eyes in shock. "What the hell did they do to me?!" The noise of the view port on the silo door, along with the dying light of the day announced the arrival of one of the Board of Directors.

"I see you are finally awake Miss Schnee, by now you've noticed that your semblance is...unavailable along with a few other of your more bestial traits." Weiss glared at the grate in the silo door.

She still couldn't touch her semblance, she felt helpless and she hated it. She didn't know how long she had been in that silo, but what she did know was that she would rather be alone than to continue listening to the dribble spewing from the man talking to her.

"The other Board Members are willing to let you go provided you begin seeing things our way. Even though you are a faunus you are also a business-woman after all." She turned away from the opening and made a show of ignoring the man.

"Fine then you can rot in here for all I care. Just don't expect any help from your guardian. I doubt he would make it past the front gate anyway." Weiss just smirked in the darkness. They had only dealt with Martin as a business partner because of his dust mines. They have never dealt with him as a Hunter. The Board of Directors had no idea what was coming for them.

* * *

**_Outside the gates of the SDC_**

Martin, Blake, and Thamior were standing on the rooftop of an office building across from the main gate of the SDC compound. They had been waiting for the SDC to empty for the last few hours. There was no danger of the Board of Directors leaving as they were housed at the SDC itself and would no doubt still be working late. Blake looked at the watch Martin had given her. The time on it read 11:00pm. She looked at the pair. Martin was watching the main gate like a hawk; she could swear he was counting the seconds it took for a guard to get from the main gate to the building's main door. Thamior hadn't relaxed since they had picked him up from Beacon. He hadn't taken his eyes off Martin it was almost like he was waiting for him to lose control.

Thamior's voice broke her train of thought. "You can go back to Rose Manor if you like Blake. The two of us can get Weiss back."

Blake shook her head. "Do you have any rope Phantom?" She asked using the nickname his semblance had given him. He shook his head in response. "Then I'm coming with you."

Thamior sighed then took his eyes off his brother. "Then you have to promise me that if Martin loses control you will not think less of him for what he might do."

Blake looked at Martin worriedly, like Thamior, Martin hadn't relaxed and that meant his eyes hadn't turned from crimson back to lilac. "Thamior, what do you mean lose by control?"

Thamior placed a hand on her shoulder, "You have always seen him fight with a clear head. Even when I pushed him to the emotional breaking point at Snow Fall Crest, he was fighting with a clear head. Right now that is not the case. Martin is fighting to resist his instincts and they are telling him to kill those that have threatened Weiss."

Blake swal_lowed hard. "So that was what Martin meant when he said Thamior would have to rein him in."_

Thamior continued on. "Deep down your godfather hates killing people. He always has, but when he gets too emotional like he is now. His instincts can take over, it was part of our team's job while at Beacon and afterward to make sure Martin never lost control and killed needlessly."

The sound of Martin's voice pulled them from their conversation. "Thamior, if I was going to lose control I would already be inside with a mountain of corpses. Yes I am pissed beyond belief. I will probably put a few bolts into a few kneecaps, but I won't kill unless I have too." As Martin was speaking he pulled Resurrection from his holster under his cloak. He loaded a bolt-mag and pulled back the lever, readying the crossbow to fire.

The crossbow arms unfolded and the first of the thirty bolts in the mag was resting against the bowstring. It was tipped with explosive-dust. Thamior raised an eyebrow. "I hope that bolt is part of the distraction plan."

Martin chuckled dryly. "Yes it is. Don't worry I only have two dust bolts. The rest are standard dust-steel bolts."

Blake just shook her head. "I hope you know what you are doing Martin. You'll have the whole security force coming for you."

Thamior just smirked, he knew his brother all too well. Martin didn't plan for anything past blasting the gates apart. He was going to just let the chips fall where they may. Martin looked back towards the gate. He raised his hood placing his face in shadow. Blake shuddered, all she could see was the burning crimson of his eyes and for some reason it terrified her. Even without his burning wings and armor he still looked like an angel of death.

Martin started to go over the plan of approach. They would not be using their scrolls to communicate if there were complications it would be to slow. Instead they would use the telepathy that their phoenix blood gave them. They would only be able to send strong emotions and brief images, and messages but if any of them ran into trouble a simple thought filled with panic would be all it took to get the message across. Martin had made a point of teaching the girls early on how to communicate with it effectively and as far as they knew it was the only trait they had as phoenix-faunus.

"As soon as you both feel my thoughts and the fireworks start. Thamior you are going to find the Board of Directors and hold them in place." Thamior's only response was the sound of his katana being drawn from its sheath. "Blake you are going to look for Weiss. If I had to guess they have her somewhere in the storage area on the west side of the compound."

Blake wrapped the ribbon of Gambol Shroud tighter around her arm and checked that the blade was loose in its sheath. "Got it Martin. I'll contact you when I find her." Martin recognized the look in her amber eyes; it was the same one he and Thamior had. If anyone stood in her way she wouldn't hesitate to disable them by any means necessary in order protect her friend.

_"Your parents would definitely be proud of the Hunter you_ are becoming Blake." Martin thought. They blue and black dressed pair started making their way to their positions for the breach.

Martin climbed to the street below and checked his aura level on his scroll. It was just in the yellow, he still had not fully regained all he had spent fighting at Snow Fall Crest. "Wish I had more time, but this will just have to do. I'll just need to be extra carful or they'll drop me in minutes." He took aim at the gates with Resurrection. The explosive-bolt was glowing a vibrant orange.

Vale's ruling council would probably give him hell about doing this. Personal feelings aside though the last time he checked kidnapping was still a crime and he was technically just doing his job to bring criminals to justice. The council could bark on the end of their leash all they wanted. He was getting his goddaughter back and there wasn't a damn thing anyone was going to do to stop him. It was time to start the show. The next sound was the explosion of the dust and the screech of metal as the gates_ wer_e blasted inward.

* * *

**_Yang_**

As soon as Yang had made sure Ruby was asleep she made her way to her father's study. That was the first place she had intended to go in order to look for answers to her questions. She knew her father was going to tell them something when he got back, but she didn't want to give him the chance to hold back anything.

The biggest questions in_ her mind right then were, "What have you been hiding from us dad? What couldn't you tell us before now?"_

Fortunately Yang didn't have to deal with the questions from the Manor's staff as to why she was out of bed and roaming the halls at this time of night. Martin had placed the staff on a paid leave until things quieted down. There was no need to endanger them when they were not the targets. When she made it back to the study she turned on the lights. Everything was as she had left it. Even the fire was still burning in the hearth. Yang walked over to the old oak desk Martin used. It had been in that room of years and had been used by almost every head of the Rose family. Yang started running her hands over it. Looking for anything that looked like it didn't belong.

When her hand brushed up against the underside of the desk she stopped a slow smile forming.

"Bingo. Can't hide forever dad." she said. Yang pushed the button she had found and small hatch slid open in the center of the desk. Inside was a journal with a pair of crossed scythes on the cover.

"Now lets see what you've been hiding." She took up the journal and opened it to one of the entries it was dated the day the girls had been given the clues to their hunts.

* * *

'July 8th,

Ruby was distracted this morning. It was barely noticeable but I could see it in her eyes. I know she had another dream about Summer. I wish she would come to me about them. Yang seemed about as normal as she always is but I had heard faint crying from her room during the night. I feel as though I have failed them. I swore they would be always be happy but my secrets about their mother have only been causing them pain. I plan to tell them everything when they join Beacon, provided nothing unexpected happens.'

Yang just stared at the page for a while and then almost shouted. "That...that makes absolutely no sense! If you knew about the dreams and you were worried, then why didn't you just ask us about them instead of letting us deal with them ourselves?!"

* * *

'July 9th,

Ruby was doing all she could to avoid me last night. I know she saw something or someone while she and Weiss were out in the Rose Forest, though she won't say what. Considering how close those two have gotten and how close they were to Summer's grave, I believe my wife is starting to be her impatient meddling self again. She chose Ruby to be her first marker. I'll stay silent about it for now and wait for further developments. I pray the pain that I've been causing my family is finally coming to an end.'

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yang grumbled to herself.

She flipped to today's entry. The writing was shaky and agitated. Considering the circumstances Yang could understand Martin being upset as he wrote. What she couldn't understand was what she was reading.

* * *

'July 14th,

I have been using all of my resources to try and locate the White Fang or the Black Claw Company. Even Junior has been a dead-end and he is my best informant. Weiss and Ruby have also been getting closer since their hunts it's nice to see the look in their eyes when they look at each other. Both of them are still hiding their feelings though. I'll have to deal with that soon. Weiss has also been trying to tell about something she left out when she was telling us about her hunt but I've been too distracted in order to listen to her. Because of Weiss' holding back of information and my vision of Summer, I now believe she is starting to revive. I'll need to check the chamber at Beacon to be sure though. Thank god, she will finally be coming back to us. It's been killing me inside to hide the truth for so long. I'm changing my plans and telling them everything tonight when they get back from doing their shopping in the city. They need to know what they are capable of in order to defend themselves. I only hope the girls will be able to forgive me for deceiving them for as long as I have. I only did it to protect them but I still betrayed their trust in doing so. I need to call Qrow as well and have him transfer from Patch to Vale City our family is spread to thin to stay safe. I will talk to Ozpin about bringing him in as Thamior's combat assistant. Yang and Ruby if you have found this journal, and I have not said anything to you yet. Your mother is still alive. I am truly sorry I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me for having deceived you both. It was the only way to keep you and your mother safe. She will be home with us again soon, I promise you that.'

Yang didn't even register the journal falling from her trembling hands. There were tears in her now crimson eyes. "How could you hide something like this dad? How could you hide this from me and Ruby?" Yang said softly. She clenched her fists and the temperature in the room rose a few degrees. Martin didn't know it yet but he was in for a beating before she started with her questions.


	12. A Rescue and A Confession

**AN: Hello everyone I'm back. I know I promised Martin would get a beating from Yang this chapter but I didn't want to end on another bad note or cloud the maiden voyage of the the S.S. WhiteRose. So the punishment Yang will be dishing out will be next chapter and after that we can finally move onto Beacon. If you haven't figured it out yet the last ten chapters have been nothing but backstory and setup for the lives of our heroines. Also holy hell in a hand basket I never expected to break double digits in follows and favorites let alone 2.6k views you guys rock. To address a question yes there will eventually be smut. You will just have to be ****patient. Lastly if you would please go give my buddy lymle300's stories a look. Either Melodious Rose, Writing Our Own Story or his main A lonely White Rose. You won't be disappointed. Thanks again for reading. See you all next week in chapter three of VKS: Beacon. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Rescue and A Confession**

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out as her blood soaked partner fell to the floor. When the red clad girl fell to the floor of Tuckson's Book Trade she rushed over to her. "Ruby! Stay with me. Please don't leave me here." She looked into Ruby's silver eyes. They were filled with sorrow mixed with an underlying pain.

"I'm sorry Weiss. I-I c-can't hold on." Weiss felt Ruby brush her tears away with a blood soaked hand. Leaving behind a small trail of blood. Ruby's blood was red the color of a rose, a ruby and now the color on Weiss's skin.

Weiss awoke shivering in the darkness of the empty dust silo. For the first time in her life she felt cold and more afraid than she had ever been. She woke not afraid for herself but for Rub_y. "Damn it. When I get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is finally tell Ruby how I feel. I should've done that already. I hope she isn't too worrie_d." The sound of a nearby explosion and faint shouting tore Weiss from her thoughts. "Sounds like Martin finally decided to show up and judging by the shouting he is pissed." She said_._

* * *

_**Bl**__**ake**_

Blake ducked quickly into the shadows that were being cast by one of the dust silos just as six armed guards sprinted past. "Damn it Martin you may make one hell of a distraction but even you can't distract everyone apparently." She whispered. Unfortunately during the initial fighting one of the guards had seen Blake scaling the wall into the compound. So not only did she have to find Weiss and keep her safe. She also had to deal with the armed guards that where now searching the compound for h_er. _

_"You would think dealing with a pissed off, on fire, dust-weaver wielding a repeating-crossbow would be a slightly higher priority than trying to catch a single teenager that happened to be scaling the perimeter wa_ll." Blake thought. She held back a cough as she stepped from the concealing darkness. Even being on the far side of the SDC she could still smell the smoke from explosion.

"Ok, coast is clear time to stop wasting time. Martin can't hold their attention forever." She started to stalk her way over to one of the other dust silos. A song came to her mind and the irony of it brought a small smile to her fac_e._

* * *

_Born with no life,_  
_Into subjugation._  
_Treated like a worthless animal,_  
_Stripped of all rights,_  
_Just a lesser being,_  
_Crushed by cruel ruthless Human rule._

_When it started,_  
_All we wanted was a chance to live our lives._  
_Now in darkness,_  
_Taking everything we want and we will rise._  
_We'll rise._  
_We'll rise._

_From shadows,_  
_We'll descend upon the world,_  
_Take back what you stole._  
_From shadows,_  
_We'll reclaim our destiny,_  
_Set our future free._  
_And we'll rise._  
_And we'll rise._

_Above the darkness and the shame._  
_Above the torture and the pain._  
_Above the ridicule and hate._  
_Above the binding of our fate._

_Call us liars,_  
_Degenerates, and killers,_  
_Psychos, heartless, insane criminals,_  
_Stupid, mutts and,_  
_Nothing but pure evil,_  
_Primal, bloodshed, is all that's left to do._

_We're misguided,_  
_Treated like we're criminals and we should hide._  
_Born indicted,_  
_Tired of being pushed around and we will fly._  
_We'll fly._  
_We'll fly._

_From shadows,_  
_We'll descend upon the world._

_From shadows,_  
_We'll reclaim our destiny._

* * *

It was the anthem of the White Fang. The ironic thing about the song is that the White Fang had made multiple attacks against the SDC during the Faunus Rebellion. Now here she was taking part in an attack against that very same company. Albeit for very different reasons. Since the end of the war many Faunus were still regarded as second-class citizens. Martin, Thamior, Qrow and the Hunter Corps had taken an active roll in trying to change that attitude. In many places they had succeeded, but not everywhere. There were still those who despised the faunus. It seemed the SDC board was only further proof to that point. Unfortunately for Martin and the faunus who had stayed loyal to the people of their respective kingdoms, they were seen with mistrust from both sides.

Some faunus saw them as traitors to their own kind and the humans saw them as nothing more than a potential threat. Even Martin's position as the Commander of Vale's Hunter Corps did not keep him safe from the opinions of others. If anything it made him and the rest of the family even bigger targets. Thankfully most people kept their opinions to themselves or Martin and Thamior would probably be in jail. They didn't take racism very well. There were many though who looked past external differences and supported them based on who they were not what they were. The professors at Beacon Academy, along with the other Hunter Academy's were their biggest and most vocal supporters. Blake was proud to be joining them and hoped she too could help better relations between the Humans and Faunus. As well as make the world a better place for everyone in it.

As Blake was thinking and stalking her way to one of the silos she heard the one thing she didn't want to hear. "There you are you filthy rat!" Blake sighed and turned to the source of the voice. She was met with the sight of four a_rmed guards._

_"Two rifles and two dust-steel swords. Piece of cake."_ Blake thought. She drew Gambol Shroud from its sheath on her back. Her sword in one hand and its blade-like sheath in the other. "Before we begin let me just say I'm not a rat!" She removed the black bow she had been wearing.

Normally she wouldn't have, Blake preferred to cover her feline ears to avoid the problems that some people caused. This was not one of those times. Blake wanted the guards to know that it was a team of faunus that were attacking the SDC. It was the views of the board members that had brought this upon them and now they needed to pay. Pay for attacking her friends and family. As well as for keeping alive the close minded views that had been one of the causes of the Faunus Rebellion.

"Damn it. How many of these faunus trash are there?" one of the guards grumbled.

Blake's eyes narrowed when she heard the comment._ "I'm saving you for last asshole."_ She thought. As the four guards charged forward Blake sent some of her aura into the blade Martin had given her. "Time to see what this thing can really do." She said.

The blade of Gambol Shroud began to glow a faint green as the dust in the blade reacted with Blake. Time seemed to slow down for her as her senses and reflexes increased. She hadn't practiced much with the blade but now she understood what Martin had said when he told her it would increase her reflexes, senses and stamina. The blade from the first attacker seemed as if it were moving in thick syrup. She blocked it effortlessly and countered with her sheath. It made contact with man's head faster than she had expected. He fell to the ground out of the fight. Blake paused shocked at how quickly and easily she had managed to take down the guard. The pause gave the other three guards time to move in for a strike. They were moving normally now. The effect of the dust having quickly worn off and it needed time to replenish its energy. Blake's senses were back to normal so she couldn't react to the hits fast enough to block all of them. She blocked the shot from one of the gunmen and the sword of the remaining swordsman. Before the bullet of the second gunman hit her however. It was blocked by a second Blake that had appeared as if from nowhere.

_"What the hell?"_ She thought. Blake hadn't used her semblance. At least not consciously and she had never made a solid clone until now. Blake shook off the shock at the change in her semblance and proceeded to go to work on the swordsman while her clone dealt with the gunmen.

Blake blocked the sword with her sheath and smashed the back of her blade on the man's wrist breaking it. "Ah, you fuc-" he had started to say but Blake interrupted him with her blade at his throat.

"If you value your health you'll show me where my friend is being held." She said coldly. The sound of her clone beating the other two guards into unconsciousness emphasized her threat. The guard pointed at one of the nearby silos with his unbroken wrist. "Good boy. Now it's time for your nap." She struck him in the side of his head knocking him out cold.

When she made it to the door of the silo the door was bolted shut. "Not surprising seeing as they store the dust here. I'll bet the key is no where to be found either." Blake switched her weapon into its pistol form and aimed it at the lock in the door. Before firing however she focused her thoughts and searched for Weiss's mind. She felt the cold brush of the young dust-weaver's mind. An image of herself and a questioning feeling met her. She sent a reassuring thought in reply and a warning about what she was about to do. She fired twice and the lock shattered.

"Well it's about time someone came to get me out of here." Weiss said from her position at the back of the silo.

"Well it seems captivity hasn't lessened that cold personality of yours Weiss. Good to see your alright Weiss. Come on we need to go give Martin a hand and then head to the boardroom." Blake replied smoothly and passed Weiss her weapon. Thankfully the guards had left it at the bookstore when they had kidnapped her.

Weiss hesitated before walking to the door. "I won't be much help. I-I don't know what those bastards did. I can't use my semblance or my aura." Blake looked like Weiss had just told her that she couldn't use her arms or legs.

"That's a problem. I need to contact Martin." She searched for his consciousness, which wasn't hard when all you had to look for was an island of anger surrounded by a sea of fear. She made contact and sent an image of Weiss and a thought of panic. She felt Martin's worry grow stronger than his anger. He sent her an image of the silos and himself. If something was wrong with Weiss it would be safer for him to go to them instead of having them come to him.

* * *

_**Martin**_

When Martin received Blake's message he took off sprinting towards the dust silos. Leaving behind many of the security teams. There was no real fear of having them follow as most of them were either running into the SDC compound to hide or lying on the ground screaming about the crossbow quarrels that were buried in their knees. The latter were silenced before the screaming could start in earnest. The only thing that they really saw was the butt of Martin's crossbow as it was about to make contact with their faces. Just before he made it to where Blake and Weiss were Martin ran into three of the remaining security personnel.

Martin glanced at his aura gauge on his scroll. It was just in the red. "Seems I went over board in distracting them. Oh well guess I get to deal with three swords the fun way." As the guards charged him Martin drew Resurrection from it's holster and flared his semblance bringing his burning wings and armor into being. He ducked the swing of the first swordsman and swept his legs from underneath him with the arms of his crossbow. Then he grabbed the prone man's wrist and placed his open palm on his elbow.

"Feel free to scream. This is going to hurt." He said then wrenched the arm the opposite direction it was supposed to go.

To the man's credit he didn't scream he had passed out from the pain first. The second swordsman was a little smarter. Martin had to dodge three swings before getting a clean shot with Resurrection. Martin fired two bolts pinning both of the man's feet to the ground. Martin downed the man when he started screaming by shattering his shoulder with an axe kick and following it up with smashing the stock of Resurrection into his face to knock him out. The third actually had the most skill of the three thankfully Martin was skilled in close quarters combat as well as ranged. He sidestepped a quick thrust of the blade and countered with a right jab to his opponent's ribcage. Martin smirked when he saw the look of pain on his opponent's features when the ribs broke.

"You son of bitch." The guard cursed and slashed at Martin.

Martin went to doge the blade but found he was blocked with wall at his back and a wall on his left keeping him from bringing up Resurrection to block the strike. The blade was coming in on his right.

_"Well this is going to hurt."_ Martin thought shortly before the blade bit through his depleted aura and made contact with his shoulder. He felt the blade hit his collarbone. The pain momentarily blinded him. _"Fucking hell! I hate it when I'm right!" _He thought with a grimace. He clutched the wound letting some of his aura stop the bleeding. The artery hadn't been hit but it would need to be closed up soon but it could wait for a while. "Damn it! Fuck, I almost forgot what it was like to be this hurt!" He grimaced.

Martin retaliated by grabbing the man's extended arm and shattering it in three places. Martin's pain was momentarily forgotten when the guard fell to the ground clutching his shattered arm and started screaming. "You are a fucking monster you know that!?" Martin just gave the man a look that could freeze a deathstalker.

"And yet your employers tried to harm this monster's child did you think you could escape my wrath that easily?!" He retorted. Before the guard could form a reply Martin walked over to him and smashed him in the face with Resurrection knocking him out cold. "Well that deals with the rabble for now. Time to go see what's wrong with Weiss."

* * *

_**Blake and Weiss**_

"Martin what the hell happened to being careful?" Blake asked dryly. Martin just winced in reply that was exactly what he expected to hear from her.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine for now." He lied even though the bleeding had stopped his arm was starting to feel numb and he couldn't close his hand. The damage could be fixed but he wouldn't be fighting for a few weeks. Martin then looked at Weiss. "Weiss, how did it feel when you tried to touch your semblance or aura?" She was still a little shaken about her semblance and aura being unusable.

"I-it felt like I was trapped in a fog. Each time I reached for my aura or s-semblance it felt like I kept f-falling on my face." The red in Martin's eyes faded when he heard this. Those were the symptoms of an aura suppressant that Weiss's father had developed to help deal with Martin in case he was losing control.

"Damn it Daniel. I thought you had destroyed that formula. Now because of it your daughter is in danger." He said to himself. Blake and Weiss heard him though.

"What are you talking about?" They both asked. Martin sighed and explained what she had been drugged with.

Weiss looked as if he had just slapped her. "I was drugged with something my own family made to control you? Oh God."

Martin just shook his head. "No your father developed the suppressant to help me control myself. I actually had to order him to make it as a fail safe. Thankfully we never had to use it. I actually had requested he get rid of it entirely but that doesn't appear to be the case."

Blake just pulled Weiss into a hug trying to calm her. "Martin, you are going to have to explain everything when we get home." Blake said.

From her position in Blake's hug Weiss asked. "Will the drug ware off?" Martin took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes it will but it will take a few days. Other than the foggy feeling you should be fine. I have much to explain to the both of you and I will when we are done here." Martin's eyes shifted back to red and his burning wings and armor made their appearance. "Now let's go. Our next stop is the boardroom. Let's go pay those greedy bastards a visit. Thamior should have them well contained." The three Faunus started making their way there. Martin and Blake made a point of double checking every shadow they passed. With Weiss unable to effectively defend herself they needed to be extra careful.

* * *

_**SDC Boardroom**_

The board members had been discussing how to best cover up the fact they had been responsible for kidnapping Weiss. "So now that we have Miss Schnee where we want her. What is our next step?" One of the board members asked.

The board member seated across from her chuckled lightly. "What else do we need to do? As long as we have her the Roses won't make a move against us." A third just shook his head.

"That's doubtful Martin and Thamior Rose will stop at nothing to protect her. Besides they could also stop supplying us with dust and if that happens we'll be ruined." The chairman of the board slammed his hand on the table silencing them.

"They won't stop supplying us and I doubt they would openly attack us. The council would never allow it and I doubt the Hunter Corps would either!" The six other board members just sighed hoping he was right. Then they heard the explosion that tore the gates apart.

"What the fuck was that!?" The fifth member shouted. The light flickered and died as soon as the words left his mouth.

A soft laugh was the only reply the now frightened board members heard followed by the sounds of the security personnel that were in the room being dispatched. The lights in the room returned revealing six unconscious guards and Thamior standing among them. His katana was shining faintly in the lights. "The seven of you have done something beyond stupid!" He growl_ed. _Another nearby explosion rocked the building. _"That should be all his dust…hopefully."_ Thamior thought.

The board members just tried to back away to the far wall of the boardroom but Thamior froze them in place with the shadows in the room. "You're not going anywhere. Not until my brother arrives and if I were you I would pray that Weiss is in perfect condition. Because if she isn't I'm going to leave you in here with him. You will not like that."

Fortunately they didn't have to wait for long. Though Thamior was surprised at the condition Martin was in. The latter had slipped his right arm out of his long sleeve shirt and tied the sleeve off into a makeshift sling. The long gash from the security guard's sword was clearly visible. Martin's formerly white and gold dress-shirt was dyed a brownish red. Martin himself was definitely looking pale from blood loss.

Martin just waved off the worried look and started speaking. "Board members of the SDC. For the kidnapping of Weiss Schnee. I, Commander Martin Phoenix Rose of the Vale Hunter Corps hear by place you under arrest."

The chairman of the board looked at Martin with open hate. "So the Hunter's Angel of Death finally makes an appearance. You think you can keep us locked up? The council will never allow it!" Martin just smiled darkly at the man.

"The council will do nothing! As far as those puffed up bureaucrats are concerned I'm just doing my job." Martin looked at Thamior and motioned to the board. "Take them in but let the chairman stay. I've got a few words to say to him."

Thamior shook his head. "Sorry Commander, finish up what you have to say now and then I'll take them all in." Martin's eyes shifted to lilac as he calmed down a little.

He recognized Thamior was just trying to keep him under control. "Fine Lt. Commander. We'll talk about countermanding my order later." Martin walked over to the chairman. The man was glaring open hate at the Faunus before him. Martin took one of his remaining bolts - only fifteen of the original ninety remained - stabbed it into the man's hand and twisted it. The pain locked the scream in his throat.

"Hurts doesn't it? If you knew anything about me you would know I hate killing. However I am willing to torture someone if it means I can protect those I care about. I'll stop when you tell me where the formula for the suppressant is!" Martin growled. Thamior made a step towards Martin but he was frightened by the fact Martin's eyes had remained lilac. That meant Martin hadn't fought his instincts over this. He had impaled the bolt into the chairman's hand of his own free will.

"Martin you know Summer hates it when you let your emotions get the better of you!" He said. Then he clammed up immediately when he realized his mistake. Martin just turned to the black and white pair. The look of confusion mixed with shock that met his eyes tore at his heart. Then he looked at Thamior and said softly.

"Do your job Lt. Commander and take the prisoners into custody." Shortly after that they erased all trace of the aura suppressant formula and headed home for Rose Manor. Unknown to them however was a copy of the formula that was now in the hands of the White Fang and the Black Claw Company taken during the initial attack the previous week.

* * *

_**Rose Manor**_

It was shortly after nine o'clock in the morning when the four phoenix stepped from the fireplace in Martin's study. As Martin lowered himself into a chair and Thamior went to work on closing the gash the rest of the way Martin looked at Weiss. "Would you mind going to wake Yang and Ruby? What I have to say needs to be said to all of you." Weiss nodded slowly she was a little wary about what he had to say.

She decided to go and see Ruby first. The redhead had probably been worried sick about her the entire night. She stopped in front of the bedroom door. Weiss also had another reason for going to Ruby first. She needed to deal with the Ursa that had been plaguing her for the last few months. "Ok Schnee you can do this." She knocked on the door, which was promptly opened by her red clad crush. "H-hey Ruby-"

Was all she could manage before Ruby beat her to the confession both had been trying to make. Ruby had been over come with worry during the night and seeing that Weiss was all right gave the redhead the push she needed to make the first move. She simply pulled her white haired friend to her into a slow yet passionate kiss. Weiss was a little shocked at the sudden movement at first but melted into the kiss returning it just as strongly. They were pouring all of their buried emotions into that one moment. The pair broke apart a few moments later. Ruby realizing what she had done tried to pull out of the embrace they were currently in.

"I-I'm sorry Weiss I-I don't know what came over me." Ruby said blushing. Weiss just smiled faintly and let her go.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" she asked placing a hand on her hip. Ruby blinked and looked away blushing before replying.

"A few months." Weiss started to laugh a little. "What's so funny?" Ruby pouted.

"You dolt. Why didn't you just do that before? I was terrified about whether or not you even liked me that way."

Ruby just chuckled a bit. "Guess I was just as terrified. Well I guess Dad won't need to use that set of hand cuffs he has after all."

Weiss frowned and asked, "He wasn't joking about that?"

Ruby just leaned against the doorframe. "Nope, He even had them monogramed. A rose on one of the cuffs and a snowflake on the other cuff."

Weiss just shook her head and took Ruby's hand. "So what does this make us now?" She asked.

Ruby just responded by pulling Weiss into another kiss. "Well I can live with that answer." Was all Weiss said when they broke apart.

"Come on. We need to go and wake up Yang." Weiss said. The red and white pair walked hand in hand to Yang's bedroom. Whatever Martin had to say they would handle it together.


	13. The Call and The Brawl

**AN: Hello everyone. The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I'm sorry I haven't been around. The life hammer kind of turned me into a pancake. Anyway a few announcements and then I'll leave you to it. First this story was recently accepted into the RWBY community The Best of RWBY Fanfiction I do recommend giving it a look there are a lot of good stories there. Second my friend lymle300 has passed his story Writing Our Own Story onto me so as soon as I can work it into my writing schedule I will begin uploading that as well. Third I have hinted at Martin's age in human years in this chapter. I settled on 43 years old. If you want the math on that send a PM or place a review. Fourth if you have not already heard RoosterTeeth is still going ahead with planning RWBY Season 3. Wherever Monty is I hope he's happy that his work is being continued. Now on with the show and see you all next week in VKS: Beacon. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander singing off.**

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Call and The Brawl**

Weiss and Ruby walked as slowly as they could to Yang's bedroom door. While they both wanted to find out what Martin had been hiding from them the pair also wanted to just spend time in each other's company. Reveling in finally getting the courage to express their feelings. When they made it to the door however Weiss and Ruby were met with the feel of a sudden change in temperature. Ruby looked Weiss before she reached for the door handle.

"She and I had a...conversation last night about our mother. Judging by the heat something pissed her off." The reaper made to grab the handle and pulled back sharply. "Son of bitch!" She choked back further expletives.

Weiss quickly reached for Myrtenaster and spun it to the ice-dust. "You need to be more careful Ruby. Now let me see it." Weiss took Ruby's hand by the wrist and placed the flat of the ice-coated rapier on her palm. The burn wasn't too bad but the ice would help with the pain. Ruby bit back a curse as the blade touched the burn.

"Ughn. Sorry Weiss should have figured the doorknob would have been hot." She wrapped her now numb hand in her cloak before reaching for the knob again. "Sometimes I hate Yang's semblance." The reaper said.

When the door opened the sight of smashed furniture and burn marks along the walls met them. Yang herself was just leaned against her bedroom window facing away from the door and staring into space.

_"How the hell did I sleep through this?"_ Ruby thought. Weiss took a minute to process the wreckage before speaking. "Yang what happened in here?" She asked. The brawler didn't respond she just kept staring out the window. Ruby walked up to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yang-?" More from instinct than anything the brawler grabbed Ruby's wrist and twisted her arm into a joint lock.

"Yang! Calm down it's just us." Weiss said sternly. At the sound of Weiss' voice Yang realized what she was doing and released Ruby. The red in her eyes faded just enough for the lilac to show though but the burning red was still dominant in her eyes.

"Sorry guys. I had a real rough night." She said walking towards her bedroom door. Before she made it however Weiss raised an arm in front of her.

"Mind explaining what that means before we head downstairs?" Weiss asked. Yang just picked up Martin's journal that had somehow survived the force of her rage. She brushed the soot and ash off the cover and passed it to Weiss.

_"What is this?"_ She thought. Before she could ask though Yang had walked passed the white and red pair and made her way to the stairs to confront her father. Weiss and Ruby just shared a look and followed her out the door.

* * *

**_Martin's Study_**

Martin was holding a photo in his hands. It was a picture of himself and all his friends and family. It was more of a collage than an actual photo as it included family and friends that had died years before Ruby, Yang, Weiss, or Blake had even been born. The picture was a group photo that Martin had put together a few years ago to keep the memory of his fallen friends alive. There were twenty phoenix faunus grouped together. The members of the Rose family Martin, Thamior, Lucia, and Ruby, Yang and Carver. The Field family Summer, Qrow, Michael, and Sarah. The Schnee family Weiss, Daniel, Marcus and Martha. The Belladonna family Jack, Diane, Blake, and Mark. Lastly there was Glynda Goodwitch the headmistress of Beacon Academy. Out of the twenty in the photo only Martin, Thamior, Qrow, and Summer, Lucia, Ruby, and Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jack, Diane, and Glynda were still alive. The others had been either taken by the burning plague or murdered at the hands of Martin's grandfather during the Grimm Invasion twenty years ago.

"Damn I wish you guys were here. I could really use your help right now." Martin whispered.

Jack and Diane Belladonna, Blake's grandparents, and Martin's mother Lucia were some of the oldest phoenix left alive and he could have used their council right then but with their work as the heads of Signal Academy it was not an option at the time. Qrow was also kept busy working at Signal Academy as a part-time Combat Instructor. Even Carver Rose, Martin's father, the last Hunter Commander was no longer there to help him. Murdered at the hands of his own father during the Grimm Invasion. Martin had burned the traitor alive but unfortunately could not kill him and instead sealed him in a prison of aura and dust. The location of the prison was known to only four people Martin, Thamior, Summer and Qrow. The rest of the world believed Martin had killed his traitorous grandfather and it was a lie Martin encouraged. If his grandfather ever escaped it would mean a second Grimm Invasion.

"Ah! Son of bitch! Watch were you stick that needle Thamior!" Martin cursed biting back another shout.

His brother was doing his best to suture the gash closed and to bandage it up. There was some nerve damage that would make the arm useless for a month or two but it would heal given enough time. Thamior just smirked quietly and passed Martin his scroll.

"Before Weiss, Ruby, and Yang get here call Qrow so he can get on the first bullhead flight to Vale City." Thamior said smirking.

Martin just grunted in response and took the scroll. He went through the contacts until he found his brother in-law and dialed the number. It was going to be late because of the time change but what Martin was going to tell him would get him out of bed quickly enough. Blake had been standing nearby watching Thamior working on Martin's shoulder. She had probably enjoyed the antics more than she should have, but that is what happens when you kept secrets in the family. Her ears seemed to perk up at the mention of the third scythe wielder of the Rose family. Qrow Field had been stationed at Signal Academy because Martin had wanted him to keep an eye on the girls while they were attending. Now it seemed he would be coming back to Vale City.

* * *

**_Qrow Field, Signal Academy_**

The black and red haired combat instructor of Signal Academy was rudely awakened from his dreams by the sound of his scroll going off. "Ugh. Who the hell is calling me at 4 O'clock in the morning." Qrow grumbled. He was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination.

When he looked at the caller ID his eyes widened._ "This can't be a social call."_ He thought. He pressed the button to accept the call.

"Hello brother. Sorry I'm calling so early." Judging by Martin's voice it sounded like he had been through hell. "As you have probably guessed this is not a social call. Though I wish it was. I'm calling you back to Vale City and assigning you to Beacon Academy as Thamior's combat assistant."

Qrow sat up as quickly as his body would allow. Martin wouldn't recall him back to Vale City unless he thought it was necessary. He also would have given the order in person instead of over a scroll call.

"What happened Martin? Normally you would have given this order in person." There was a pause and long sigh on the other end.

"I'm calling instead of coming in person because of an incident last night. I had to raid the SDC because they thought it was a good idea to kidnap Weiss." Martin replied.

Qrow nearly dropped his scroll at that statement. His brother in-law was not finished however. "She is safe but for the next few days she has no access to her aura or her semblance. The board of directors drugged her with Daniel's aura suppressant."

Qrow winced he could imagine the destruction Martin had caused to get Weiss back. Although the SDC had brought that on themselves. "I'm also calling to tell you that I plan on breaking my silence and telling the girls everything when I'm finished talking with you." Martin said.

Qrow was a little confused about that statement. "Any reason why Martin?" Martin's response at first was a chuckle and there was no mirth in it.

"The White Fang and The Black Claw Company are back. The girls need to know everything about themselves so they can defend themselves fully." Qrow blanched a little and his hand gripped his scroll in anger. He hadn't expected to hear that the groups responsible for putting his sister in a revival cycle had returned.

Martin continued though. "That isn't the reason I want you back in Vale City though. Thus I kindly scatter."

Qrow's demeanor changed almost immediately at those four words. His smile would have rivaled the sun. "I'll let Jack, Diane, and Lucia know I'm needed in Vale City. I'll be on the first bullhead out Commander Rose."

Martin chuckled as he replied, "I'll have Thamior pick you up from the docks I may not be in any condition to do so. See you tonight Lt. Commander Field." The line went dead and Qrow began to pack for his trip home. A smile was on his face thanks to the news about his sister.

* * *

**_Martin's Study_**

"Thus I Kindly Scatter. I'll have Thamior pick you up from the docks I may not be in any condition to do so. See you tonight Lt. Commander Field." Martin then hung up the scroll and passed it to Thamior.

Blake walked over to the desk as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walked in. Martin had been looking down at the desk and looked up at them when they walked in. His face turned even paler than it already was when he saw the journal in Weiss' left hand. He stood shakily and walked over to them. Martin placed his hand on the journal cover but did not take it from Weiss' hands.

Instead he looked at Yang. _"Out of the four she is the least likely to listen calmly. I need to get her to release her anger first before she will listen."_ He thought.

"Why are you just staring at me dad? Don't have something to say? Maybe about the journal you have your hand on?" Yang practically shouted the questions at him.

Weiss and Ruby backed away toward the desk. Not wanting to be in the range of what was about to happen. Blake however was moving toward Yang she had no intention of letting a fight start if she could help it. Yang was furious she didn't even see that Martin was in no condition for a fight. Thankfully for Martin though she wasn't wearing Ember Celica.

Martin just took a deep breath and suppressed what aura he had recovered in the last few hours. "I have no intention of fighting you Yang. Neither will I defend myself, I have never raised a hand against any of you and I don't intend to start. If pounding me into the dust is what it takes for you to listen to what I have to say with a clear head then what are you waiting for?" Yang sprung forward.

Unfortunately she acted to fast for Blake to get a hold of her. Martin's goading had done exactly what he intended. Fighting was the quickest way to calm Yang down. The first hit landed on Martin's chest he could feel one of the ribs break. The second smashed into his jaw.

_"Just like I taught you little dragon. Now for the third strike."_ Martin thought as he closed his eyes. Instead of the impact though he was met with the smell of roses and the sound of muffled sobbing.

Yang was wrapped in Summer's arms crying into her white and red shirt. "Ssshhh. Just let it out Yang. It's ok." Summer's voice was quiet and soothing.

The rest of the room was dead silent. The only one not frozen in shock was Martin and he was currently leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face despite the current situation. "Yang look at me dear," she said. Yang slowly looked into her mother's silver eyes. They were filled with regret for having not been able to be there for Yang, Ruby, Weiss or Blake. They were also filled with understanding.

Summer would have acted exactly as Yang had if she were in her place. "You need to hear what your father has to tell you. He only kept his secrets because at the time it was the best way to protect you and I agreed with his decision." Summer looked at the four girls in turn as she spoke. "I can't stay any longer but I will be back with you all again and when I am, I'll be here to stay." She smiled at the group. As she began to fade into white rose petals she smiled at Martin. "Try not to let Yang beat you in a sparing match again dear. I won't be able to step in again for a while yet."

Martin just chuckled and saluted his wife with a fist to his heart. "See you soon Summer." He said. When the last of the petals faded he stood and made his way slowly to his desk and pulled out a set of monogramed handcuffs and tossed them to Weiss. "I noticed the look in your eyes. It's the same look your parents had after they confessed to one another. Guess I won't need to use these after all."

Weiss looked at the cuffs. They were monogramed just as Ruby had said. A snowflake on one cuff and a blooming rose on the other cuff. The only other sound was Thamior falling to the floor laughing at the look of embarrassment on Weiss and Ruby's faces. Yang had finally calmed down and realized what was happening. She too managed a small smile because her sister had finally expressed her feelings.

Blake walked up to her. "So will you listen to your father?" she asked.

Yang turned to her friend. "I had always intended to listen to him. I just needed to let out the anger." Blake just shook her head and slugged her in the arm playfully before pulling up a chair to listen to what Martin had to say.

"If the four of you can still find a way to trust me. Then your true training as phoenix-faunus will begin after your initiation into Beacon Academy. Your education does come first after all."

Martin motioned to Weiss to place the journal on the desk and he opened the cover. "For now though I'll tell you what I can without having to show you as I am in no condition for a demonstration."


	14. The Truth About Phoenix

**AN: Sorry I'm late everyone. Hope you all and a wonderful break. Just a heads up this chapter does bring up suicide. I've put a warning before and after. Also I am getting the first chapter of Writing Our Own Story ready for posting so keep an eye out for that. Anyway on with the show. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Twelve: The Truth About Phoenix**

After Martin opened the cover of his journal he sat down wincing as he did so. With a broken rib any movement was going to hurt for a while even breathing was going to be troublesome. He noticed the look in Yang's eyes as he sat down. "Don't blame yourself Yang. A broken rib is nothing compared to the pain I've pain I put you through." Martin noticed her eyes brighten a bit at his words_. "It'll be best if they know everything. Including about how I learned about our bloodlines."_ Martin thought.

He removed his gloves revealing two scars on his left hand. There was one scar on the back of his hand with perfect a copy on his palm. It was the reason he wore the gloves in the first place as the scars were a constant reminder to him of the lowest moment in his life. The eyes of the four girls widened when they saw the scars on Martin's hand. The scars had healed in the shape of a blazing sun.

"H-how did you get those dad?" Ruby asked her eyes wide. For as long as she could remember her father had always worn those gloves and now she could see why. The look in Martin's eyes grew distant as he thought back to his time at Signal Academy.

"My semblance and my instincts were not always as strong as they are now. In fact I can still remember a time when lighting a candle took all of my concentration. As a phoenix-faunus grows and reaches adulthood their semblance changes in some way. The change could be subtle or noticeable." Blake looked like Martin had just read her mind. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. He continued to explain his story. "I did this to myself with a one of my crossbow quarrels. It was the only way to stop myself at the time. My instinct and my semblance had nearly driven me mad. These scars are a reminder that the change in my semblance was not subtle and it was violent. It almost cost me those closest to me. They are also a reminder of a promise I made that day. To protect those I care for and to never let myself lose control. So far I have kept the second part of that promise I have not yet lost control." Then nodded towards Blake. "You know what I'm talking about, Kitten." It was a statement not a question.

"When I was looking for Weiss at the SDC I was attacked by four of the security guards. I was able to take one down but I missed the parry for another. One of my clones materialized without me calling for it and it blocked the hit for me." Blake looked as if she were in a dream as she recalled the details of the previous night. "As I questioned the remaining guard I could hear my clone beating the remain two senseless." She said calmly. Though Martin could hear a slight tremor in her voice. It sounded as if she were afraid of what was happening.

"That would be the full strength of the doppelgänger semblance. It tends to have a mind of it's own as you get used to it you won't even have to call for a clone or tell it to do something. Because it shares your thoughts and feelings at that moment and will act as the situation requires. That is why it dealt with the two guards while you questioned the fourth." Martin explained. Although he could tell his words were not exactly comforting. "Do not worry about losing control of your clones as I said they share your emotions. Your clones would never harm those closest to you. Because you would never harm those you care for either." He saw that sliver of doubt vanish as smiled slightly.

"I take it that is not all that will happen to us?" Weiss asked as she placed her arm around Ruby's waist. The redhead seemed to melt into the touch. Martin smiled at the sight, one plan down one to go.

"Your right that is not all that will happen to you." Martin said as he flipped to an entry in his journal. The date was June 22, 1983. The day he first died. "I would only read that entry if you think you could handle what's there. I was at one of the lowest points in my life that day it was also the day I learned about our ability to revive."

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

The girls leaned in to read the entry.

_'June 22, 1983  
__I can't deal with my instincts anymore. I can't eat, I barely sleep and just a few hours ago I couldn't even look at Summer without picturing her covered in flames. As I sit here over looking Rose Moon Lake I can't help but wonder if I would even feel the impact from hitting the water. Even if I do feel it, the pain I would feel would be better than the pain I would cause betraying someone I care about. I only wish I had been able to tell her how I feel. I sorry everyone but I can't fight this anymore. Summer, I'm sorry I could never tell you how I really felt.'_

As they read they realized what Martin's instincts had done to him at the time. "Y-you t-tried to kill yourself?!" Weiss asked. Her words were mixed with anger and shock Martin just looked away from her for a moment. He understood, suicide was never the answer to any problem he knew that now but at the time he wasn't thinking like he should have been.

Ruby's left eye twitched. It was the only warning Martin had before she leapt across his desk and slapped him. "What the hell did you think your death would have accomplished?!" She shouted.

Martin just stared at the floor as he spoke. "At the time the only thing I was thinking about was that I had an almost overwhelming urge to kill your mother and would rather have died than let that happen." The room went dead quiet until he continued. "Fortunately a month later I put one of my crossbow quarrels through my hand and I've been in control of my instincts ever since." What he didn't tell them was that the issues with his insticts had been the result of his grandfather's mental assaults on his mind.

"Of course it helps that I'm always around to make sure your old man keeps himself in check." Thamior said smirking at Martin. The latter just shook his head slightly.

**TRIGGER OVER SCHEDULED PROGRAM NOW IN SESSION**

* * *

"After you turn twenty-one your body will cease to age. If your first revival cycle happens before then you will still age until twenty-one, there is no minimum age requirement to die. Also if you are ever dealt a lethal blow your body will become shrouded in flames and burn to ashes. After a certain amount of time those ashes will rekindle themselves and the flames of that fire will reshape your body to how it was the day you died." Martin's scroll chirped at him and he checked it. Qrow's flight had landed at the docks. Martin looked at Thamior.

"Qrow made it to the docks sooner than I thought he would. Wouldn't be surprised if mom just threw him onto one of the Signal Bullheads to get him here faster." Thamior got up and made his way to the door.

"What are the chances that brought Zwei and Shade with him?" Thamior asked. He noticed the look on Blake's face at the mention of Qrow's corgi. He would enjoy this for as long as he could. Then the blue clad hunter turned and walked out. Not before he heard Martin's scroll chime again though.

"Thamior why the hell did I just get a cleaning bill from Beacon?!" Martin shouted after his brother. The sound of the receding footsteps had quickened their pace.

"If we can't die then what is the point of hiding it?" Yang asked. Once Martin had taken his seat again. Though she didn't seem to notice that Blake and Weiss had tensed at the question.

_"I can't get their hopes up. I'm sorry Kitten. I'm sorry Snowflake."_ Martin thought. "That's not entirely true Yang. We can die it just takes a rare circumstance. There are three ways a phoenix-faunus can die. The Burning Plague is the only illness that can kill us." Blake and Weiss seemed to shrink a little at the explanation. Martin couldn't blame them. He wished things could have been otherwise. "The second is to receive a lethal injury within ten days after a revival. After those ten days you would just enter another revival cycle. The third is to be killed by the flames of a phoenix-faunus with a fire based semblance." He continued though his eyes were distant. The last phoenix-faunus that had murdered another was his grandfather. It was Yang's turn to grow worried.

_"What if I can't control my semblance? I mean I almost knocked Ruby out just a few hours ago."_ Yang thought. Then she looked at her father. He just shook his head and smiled at her.

"If you were going to lose control and turn on us you would have done it a long time ago Little Dragon. Your change in your semblance is not going to be like mine was. If it was you would already be on the verge of insanity." Yang let out the breath she had been holding.

"The second way we can die is why I hid the truth from you all. I had a feeling my old enemies were still around but I could never find anything to prove it. If the White Fang or the Black Claw Company had learned when your mother was going to revive they would have targeted you four to get to me in order to find her. I wasn't going to let them find your mother and I wasn't going to put you four at risk either." Martin said replied.

"How many people know about the revival trait of phoenix-faunus?" Blake asked. Martin had clenched his fist thinking back to his days in the White Fang.

"Outside of our family only the staff at Beacon and Signal Academies. As well as the White Fang and the Black Claw Company. The leader of the White Fang was a phoenix-faunus after all. Gerald Fall a master of political intrigue. Though now I believe his daughter may be the one behind this new White Fang and Black Claw Company." Martin responded heavily.

"How did you manage to kill him if he was a phoenix-faunus dad?" Ruby asked intrigued.

"You'll have to ask your mother, at the time I was dealing with the actual military arm of the White fang." Martin said with a chuckle. Then he heard the front door of the manor open and saw the black fur ball race across the floor before jumping into Blake's lap barking it's little furry head off.

"What the hell? Damn it Qrow you know I don't like your dog!" Blake shrieked.


	15. The Move to Beacon

**AN: Hey everyone yes I suck at keeping to my schedule. Expect sporadic updates for a while as school and life in general are hell right now for me. The amount of support over the last week has helped me immensely. Thank you, all of you. In other news I've decided to put my twitter info on my profile. So feel free to hit me up on that. Anything I do involving this fic or any other I will tweet about. I may also tweet about my life in general. Consider it an extension to the Phoenix Compound. As I'm rarely with out my ****phone so if you have any questions, ideas, or you just want to chat you now have two ways to find me. That's all for now see you all on Sunday in VKS: Beacon...ho****pefully. This chapter is for all of you! Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. -**** Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Move to Beacon**

"Hahaha. Welcome back Qrow." Martin chuckled as Blake tossed Zwei onto the floor and the grey clad reaper walked into the study. The short notice flight had done nothing to wipe the smile from Qrow's face although his demeanor did change a little when he noticed Martin's right arm was in a sling and his shoulder was heavily bandaged.

"I thought you sounded like you had been through hell. What happened this time?" Qrow asked motioning to the bandages and the large bruise on his face.

"The short version?" Qrow nodded. "Suffice to say I got cocky and as punishment I can't use my arm or even my hand for the next few weeks. The bruise is courtesy of a reasonably upset brawler." Martin said with a glance over at Yang. Then he stepped back to his desk to get out of the way of Ruby who, after letting go of Weiss, had launched herself at her uncle in a flying tackle.

"Welcome back Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as she wrapped her uncle in a bone-crushing hug. Ruby hadn't been able to see her uncle since her graduation from Signal Academy a few months earlier. Like Martin, she hated to be separated from any family member or friend.

Shade, Qrow's cat, had been perched on his shoulder and wisely leapt into the arms of Blake who had just been with in reach. "It's good to see you as well Shade." Blake said as the cat started purring. Then she heard the footsteps of Thamior. As the Hunter walked into the study Martin - from his seat behind his desk - threw an inert dust crystal at him burying it an inch into the wall nearly hitting his left hand. He was twirling a second in the fingers of his left hand.

"What the hell was that for Bro?" Thamior said looking quickly from the inert crystal to his glaring brother.

"I'm not paying the bill Beacon sent me Thamior. You made the mess, now you get to clean it up." Martin replied sternly as he leaned back into his chair. "The dust crystal was just to express my displeasure with your actions. Also Glynda says your sleeping alone tonight." The look on Thamior's face brought a small smile to his face and a slight pain filled chuckle courtesy of his broken rib.

"So I take it that now that you've spilled the beans you'll stop taking it easy on us during our training dad?" Yang asked smirking at her uncle's look as well.

"Yes and no. Yes I will stop holding back with your normal routine and no because I will still hold back with some things at first because the new techniques you will be learning will not be pleasant. There will be times that I will literally be attacking your mind. I'll be holding back for that phase." Martin replied calmly smiling somewhat at the looks they gave him. "Don't worry about that for now though. Focus on making it to Beacon next week." He finished with a smile. This one came easier than any other now that his family was almost whole again. They would be moving in early ahead of the other students so that the professors could give Martin a hand with the first steps of their training before classes began.

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

"Finally we made it to Beacon!" Ruby said gleefully. As the Bullhead landed at the Beacon Air-dock. Martin Qrow, and Thamior just glanced at each other with knowing looks. The four girls had been to Beacon numerous times before. This time was different though, now they would be attending the prestigious academy as Hunters in training. The four of them had every reason to be excited. Though Martin had seen a look in Yang's eye when she looked at Ruby and Weiss. The red and white pair had thankfully been discreet in showing their affections. Yang had accepted that Ruby was happy with Weiss but some instincts are hard to ignore.

Martin didn't think he would have to prevent Yang from doing something stupid but that look said otherwise. He put a hand on her shoulder and held her back as the others moved towards the main gates of the academy. "I know that look Yang. It's the look of a mother hawk protecting her young. Let it go, you know as well as I that Weiss would never hurt Ruby." Martin said calmly.

Yang's shoulders slumped. _"Great now I have to have this conversation with dad too,"_ she thought as she turned to face him. "I know Weiss would not hurt Ruby but I'm her actual family. It's my job to look out for her." She stated as her eyes tinted red in annoyance.

Martin chuckled. "Not always Little Dragon. Your worried that she won't need you." There was a slight glistening in Yang's eyes at his words because they were true. Yang was scared that Ruby wouldn't need her anymore. "I know you've probably had a similar talk with Blake. You and Ruby are sisters there is nothing that will ever change that. She will still need you but for now you need to live your life and let Ruby live hers." He pulled her into a hug wincing a little as Yang returned it. "Better now?"

"Yeah...a little. I'm still going to have a chat with Weiss though." Yang said as she ran to catch up with the others.

Martin just shook his head. "That was not the response I had hoped for. Well as long as Yang doesn't try to kill Weiss I guess I won't have too much damage control to deal with." He grumbled. Somehow though he didn't believe his own words. Sooner or later a fight was bound to happen.

As the group entered the main courtyard of Beacon Ozpin and Glynda greeted them at the fountain. "My friends welcome back to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said with a smile. Though the glare he shot at Thamior was as plain as day. The academy groundskeeper and assistant survival instructor Professor Peach was still cleaning the custard out of the gutters.

"Even though you don't need the tour we may as well give you it." Glynda said looking at the four with a small smile. She had helped raise them and couldn't help but feel proud that they would be going down the same road she herself had chosen.

"Ozpin, Glynda after the tour we need to have a talk and then I need to visit the chamber. Thus I kindly scatter." Martin said looking from one to the other as they stiffened immediately at the phrase.

"Of course Commander. Does this mean your silence has lifted as well?" Ozpin asked looking at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Martin just smiled and nodded. _"Finally. Maybe now he will be himself once more,"_ Ozpin thought as he remembered how different his friend had been before the rebellion. Then Ozpin turned on his heel and motioned for the group to follow.

* * *

**_One Hour Later_**

After the tour of the school finished Martin helped the girls bring their belongings to their dorm room. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Make yourselves comfortable and if you plan on going out please be carful." He told them. Then he made his way towards Ozpin's office to inform him on the changing developments.

"I can't believe we are actually attending Beacon." Weiss said a pride filled smile on her lips. As she looked around the their new dorm room. "I do wish the rooms were a bit bigger though." She said as she drug her suitcase over to one of the four-poster beds and tossed it onto it and started to unpack.

"You do have a point Weiss. There really isn't that much space with four beds laid out as they are." Blake agreed as she started placing some of her books on the bookshelf. As she pulled out one of them however it went immediately back into her bag. She glanced around hoping no one saw it. Unfortunately Blake's love of certain novels was well known to the others. She just hadn't realized it yet. "Any ideas guys?" She asked looking at her friends.

Ruby paused from placing her cookie stash in one of the cabinets as her eyes grew with excitement. "What about bunk beds?! That way only two beds would actually have to be in the way!" She said excitedly.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Yang agreed, "Except we don't have anyway to make bunk beds." Yang's words seemed to deflate Ruby a little. Then she perked up a little as this gave her a reason to go looking for a gift that she had been trying to find for Weiss. Her first stop to look would be 'From Dust Till Dawn' a dust shop not far from the school.

"It's no problem I can go and get the supplies and be back here in an hour." the reaper said as she quickly grabbed Crescent Rose and headed out the door. Weiss followed her and stopped her in the hall.

She pulled the red clad girl into a deep kiss. She could feel Ruby's grip tighten as she returned the kiss and pulled Weiss deeper into it. "Make sure you be carful you Dunce. Otherwise it will be me having a sleepless night worrying about you." Weiss said when they broke apart after a moment there was a slight quiver in her voice.

After the incident at the SDC the pair hadn't been out of each other's sight. Weiss was worried that in her current condition she'd be useless if a fight happened. She still had another day before she could use her aura or semblance and wouldn't be able to help if anything happened. Though now that it was wearing off she could feel that her aura and semblance were there unlike when the drug had first taken hold.

"Don't worry Weiss I'll be back in an hour. I'll call if I run into any trouble." Ruby said trying to assure her worried girlfriend.

Even though they had yet to begin the training Martin had told them about he did teach them a few meditation techniques to help strengthen their abilities. The last few days had increased Ruby's speed to the point where if she concentrated enough she could actually teleport from place to place leaving only a cloud of rose petals. She pulled out of the embrace turned and, with one last glance at Weiss, headed to the transports that would take her into Vale City.

* * *

**_Martin_**

After informing Ozpin and Glynda about what had taken place the last few days Martin began making his way to the Phoenix Chamber that had been built below the foundations of Beacon Academy. Only a few people still alive even knew about the chamber's existence and most of them were phoenix-faunus and part of the Rose family. As Martin made his way down to the chamber he could see the sudden change in the stones. The basement itself had been solid well cut blocks but when he reached the tunnels that would take him to the chamber they changed. Gone were the stone blocks replaced my rough-hewn tunnels. His father had once told Martin that the Phoenix Chamber had been there before Beacon had even been founded. The tunnels gave credit to the words.

As Martin entered the chamber the sight of a white and red brazier met him. As he walked up to it he could see that the ashes that were resting in it were glowing dimly. "Hey there Summer, looks like I was right. Judging by your glow you only have about a year before you awaken." Martin said with a smile. The light of the glowing ashes seemed to brightened and dim at his words as if agreeing. "I'll see you in a few days dear. Sleep well." The glow dimmed and brightened in response.

Now that Martin confirmed his theory about Summer's revival he felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his mind. Now he only had one more thing to do before he could leave the chamber. As he made his way deeper into the chamber a door sealed by dust and aura with his father's crest on it barred him from continuing. The crest was a golden phoenix in flight. Martin placed his left hand on the crest and let some of his aura flow into it. He felt the shift in the dust and aura that sealed the door then he opened the door and stepped though sealing it behind him.

The brazier in front him was different than Summer's. This one was jet black and surrounded by runes fueled by dust and aura imprisoning the phoenix-faunus that rested there. The ashes resting in it were glowing faintly and the thoughts that invaded his own were full of hate.

Martin's reply returned the same amount of hate. _"Hello to you as well Grandfather."_


	16. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

AN: So massive rant time! I've recently discovered that the writer of White Roses and Lady bugs, xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx, has been getting death threats because of her story. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT BEHAVIOR! If you have been one of the people that have been sending the threats and are in the compound then kindly get the fuck out. I do not care if I lose followers because of it. That kind of behavior is unacceptable! - Phoenix Commander signing off


	17. Team CRMSN

**AN: Hello and welcome back to the compound. Not going to go into a rant this time though I am going to leave that message up. Consider it the one and only warning you get! Now onto other things. **

**First, I have been kicking this idea around since February I've waited this long because I wasn't sure if I'd be crossing a line. I figure that since Martin couldn't care less about the orders of the council I figure there still needs to be someone he needs to answer to. Ozpin is only his superior while on academy grounds so as a Hunter I was thinking the only one who could be in a position to actually get him to follow orders would be Monty Oum. Before I take that step though I want your opinions in the form of PM's or reviews. Good idea or Bad idea you decide. A blind poll just seems like a bad way to decide this. I'll give you guys three weeks to decide.**

**Second, I am going to begin deviating from the RWBY soundtrack. Please don't stone me just yet. I will still use it during plot relevant points. Filler chapters will use other songs. That said I am willing to take song requests. Hell I'll build a chapter around the song if you want me to. Just send a PM with the song title and a basic gist of how you want the chapter to go.**

**Third, Thank you everyone who took part in the poll. The vote was clear that the pairings stay the same.**

**Fourth, I know I said I wasn't going to rant I just want to say one last thing. If any of you see or hear about anyone being harassed in anyway DO NOT STAY SILENT! Speak up about it. Give all the support you can to the victims and see justice done to the perpetrators.**

**Soldiers of the Phoenix Compound you have your marching orders. Good luck and good hunting. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**As always thanks for your help Lt. Commander Wolf.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Team CRMSN**

As Martin stared at the brazier holding the monster before him, he began to think about all the pain his grandfather had caused over the years. When the elder Martin had murdered his son in cold blood he had let his darker nature kill what remained of his already fading humanity. What was left was a hybrid. A grimm with a soul and the revival traits of a phoenix. It had taken Martin the better part of a two year long bloody war to finally confront him. Before that could have happened though Martin had to resist his elder's mental assaults. If he had failed Martin would have fallen just as his father had. The result of that struggle was the sun shaped scars on his left hand. Even his team would not have survived if it hadn't been for the members of team CRMSN. Oddly enough they were the only team to ever graduate from Beacon Academy with five members. Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. Cinder and her team had also had a hand in helping to destroy the White Fang. Like the Belladonnas they had been placed as informants helping to find weakness and strike when needed. Cinder had not been like her father who had turned the organization to violence, which was why she had helped Martin fight against him. As with the Belladonnas and the Schnees he saw them not as friends but as family.

When they had suddenly disappeared four years ago Martin had spent every waking hour trying to find them, but after a year of searching and three hundred million lien his leads had gone cold. He was forced to list them as MIA but that was only because he knew they weren't dead. During the grimm invasion Roman, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald had been critically injured and had lost a lot of blood. Thankfully Martin and the rest of team MSQT had been with them. While Cinder and Qrow held off the grimm that had ambushed them Martin, Thamior and Summer had preformed a blood transfusion. It had been the first time in recorded history of phoenix blood being used that way, they hadn't even been sure if the four of them would have survived the procedure. The result was the birth of four new phoenix. Though since they had been artificially created the four new phoenix only gained the revival trait and not the trait for an evolving semblance. When Martin had heard from Weiss that the White Fang and the Black Claw Company had returned he had initially thought that his friends had turned their backs on their oath to the Hunter Corp and betrayed him. Using their knowledge of the inner workings of the White Fang and the Black Claw Company to finish what Cinder's father had started. Thinking back on his past dealings with the fallen-phoenix he began to think something or someone else was pulling the strings.

"You have my family in you're talons don't you? Your the reason they disappeared four years ago." Martin growled at the glowing brazier. "Even from here and sealed away you still manage to cause my family and friends nothing but pain!"

The only reply Martin received was a thought filled with malicious laughter and hate. Losing Blake and Weiss' parents had been bad enough. Losing Cinder and the others as well had been worse. Compound that with finding out they are indeed still alive and had possibly betrayed him. Then only to realize the one thing he couldn't kill was actually forcing them to revive old enemies and possibly start another civil war. Martin's emotions snapped.

Martin pulled a yellow dust crystal from a pocket sewn into his cloak and looked at it. The yellow crystal was a light crystal. Offensively it was not very effective as it could only blind an opponent for a short time. What it excelled at was sealing away a darkened soul. Martin squeezed the crystal and allowed the energy from it to coalesce in his left hand then he focused his aura into it.

After that was done he placed his hand on the brazier. "I only came to check your chains. It seems they need to be tightened after all." Martin said grimly. Then he started to chant. "For it is in failing that you succumb to death, through this you became a demon of vice and obscurity to fall before all. Finite in distance and bound by death, I bind your soul, and by my hand imprison thee." The thoughts that the fallen sent when the sealing spell was cast were filled with unimaginable pain.

Normally a person's soul was bound at birth and later unlocked. To reseal a soul though causes the person great physical and mental pain. Even though his grandfather's soul had already been sealed given enough time the seal would eventually expire. It had to be reinforced every few years. Four years ago when the seal was at it's weakest was when the creature known as the fallen had taken hold of the five members of team CRMSN. Even with the seal in place though he would still be able to control them. If they were going to be saved they need to first be found. With the images of his grandfather's suffering on his mind he glanced once more at the brazier, smirked at his still imprisoned elder and walked out the door into the main revival chamber.

As Martin walked past Summer's brazier he felt her thought's brush his. _"Find our friends again and bring them home Martin. I'll make sure that hell spawn stays put for now." _She said.

Martin looked at her brazier, chuckled, and saluted her. "As you wish Lt. Commander Rose." Then he turned on his heel and started to make his way back up to Ozpin's office. He may have just left there but it was time the Headmaster knew what was under his school and that his missing brothers and sisters in arms were still far from inactive.

* * *

**_From Dust Till Dawn_**

As a man clad in a mix of white, red, and black watched Ruby enter the shop named 'From Dust Till Dawn' he glanced at the five henchmen he had with him and thought. _"Forgive us Martin this isn't our choice. I know that girl is your daughter, she looks to much like Summer to not be yours. I'll try to stay out of the fight but I will fight her if I have to." _Then Roman started walking towards the shop twirling a black and red cane in his hands. "Lets get to work boys." He said as they made it to the door.

Ruby hadn't heard the door to the shop open behind her as she had a pair of headphones on and was listening to a recording of the song her mother had sung to her during one of her dreams a few months ago. Apparently her mother and father had written multiple versions of it. This one leaned more towards alternative rock rather than the acoustic version she had first heard. She was currently scanning through the weapon mods looking for one for Weiss' Myrtenaster. Then she felt the tap on her shoulder.

As she turned towards the man she noticed the pistol he was waving around. _"Great. Another gun toting moron. Guess I'll handle this quick and get back to looking for Weiss' gift."_ Ruby thought. Then she removed the headphones. "Uh, can I help you?" She asked a little annoyed at the interruption.

"I said get your hands in the air!" The man replied sternly.

Then Ruby glanced at the other goons that were around the store.

_"Well at least I'll get some exercise in. Might even get to test out my semblance trait." _Then she looked back at the man in front of her. "Are you...robbing me?" She asked trying to hold back the smile that wanted to form.

"Yes!" the man said annoyed. He couldn't believe the kid had the nerve to talk to him the way she was.

"Oh..." Ruby said. Just before the flying round house connected with his chest and knocked him across the shop and onto the floor at Roman's feet.

Roman glanced from the now unconscious goon to the red-cloaked girl. _"Definitely Martin and Summer's kid. Only Summer would've kicked him. Martin would've punched him all the way to Atlas." _Then he nodded towards Ruby. "Get her." He said calmly. The next thing Roman saw was a flash of red and one of the men being knocked through the window of the shop.

Seconds later Ruby was standing up with Crescent Rose unfolding. The goon was lying twenty feet from where she stood. As the scythe fully unfolded she twirled it slamming it into the ground just like she had when she and Weiss had squared off against the SDC guards. _"Yep. Summer and Martin's kid one-hundred percent."_ Roman thought. Then waved towards her. "Go on what am I paying you idiots for?!" He snarled.

The ensuing fight lasted all of fifteen seconds. The only thing Roman saw and heard was the gunshots from his men being answered by the louder shots from the high caliber rifle being used to speed the crimson clad girl's already impressive speed. With a few lightning quick slashes of the monstrous scythe Ruby disarmed and disabled the men.

_"I bet she didn't even using the full trait of her semblance. I hope you get stronger Red. If your old man is going save us he'll need your help." _Roman thought. Then he pointed his cane at Ruby and activated the sights. "It's been fun Red but I need to be elsewhere." Then he pulled the trigger.

Ruby had heard what the man had said about needing to be elsewhere but she had also been looking at his eyes. There was a deep remorse and sorrow in them. _"He doesn't want to be doing this. Strange, maybe if I can bring him in dad and the others can sort this out." _Then she fired at the ground launching herself above the explosive shell that had been fired at her. As the smoke cleared she noticed the cane wielder climbing a nearby fire escape. As the shop owner walked outside she asked, "You gonna be ok if I go after him?" He nodded and she sprinted off. Ruby launched herself onto the rooftop just in time to see Roman board a waiting bullhead. "Hey!" She called out.

"Persistent aren't you." Roman said. "Sorry I can't stay and play Red. Say hi to your old man for me." He smirked then tossed a red dust crystal onto the roof and followed it up with another explosive shell.

_"Oh shit!"_ Ruby thought and reflexively tried to cover her vital areas. As the blast went off she realized she was unharmed and there was a purple glowing glyph in front of her, along with another person. "Aunt Glynda?" Ruby asked.

Without looking at her niece Glynda said, "What are you waiting for Ruby? Let's finish what you started." Then she focused the dust in her ridding crop and pointed it at the sky calling forth an ice storm. As the bullhead started to shake from the striking ice shards Roman struggled towards the cockpit.

"We have a problem. Glynda just showed up." He told the pilot. As the raven haired woman started to make her way over to the door Roman took control of bullhead. As she stepped up to the door she looked down at Glynda and Ruby.

_"Sorry Glyn, Hopefully you can forgive me."_ She thought then she motioned towards the roof willing the scattered dust to ignite.

When Glynda noticed how the dust was behaving she quickly knocked Ruby out of the forming blasts of fire. After the blasts had cleared she noticed the bullhead had vanished. _"Only one hunter fights strictly with fire-dust. Cinder what is going on?" _Glynda thought.

"Aunt Glynda. What the hell is going on?" Ruby asked pulling the dust-weaver from her thoughts.

"I don't know Ruby. I just don't know." She said calmly then let her voice harden as she looked at her young niece. "What I do know is that you are in big trouble missy!"


	18. Debrief and Escalation

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late life got in the way again. Couple things then I'll leave you to it. One, I might not be updating at all the 20th - 28th. My family is taking me to San Diego to celebrate my 21st birthday. I know for a fact my time will be limited while there and I also don't think it would be a good idea to write while drunk. So I apologize in advance. Two, little bit more Bumblebee this chapter. I feel like I rushed the WhiteRose so I'm slowing down on the Bumblebee for more of a slow burn. Three, I may not need to leave the poll up for Monty to be a character but I have given you two weeks so the poll stays for the whole duration. For those of you that don't know, the poll is wether or not it is a good or bad idea to give Monty the position of being Martin's superior on and off field. Basically he would be the supreme leader of every Hunter on Remnant. Fourth, I do apologize if the humor in this chapter is either horrible or non-exsistant. Humor is not my strong suite but I am working on it. Lastly, I have changed my update schedule. I will only be posting on Sundays. One chapter of WOOS and one chapter of either PR or VKS. Double post Sunday is in effect starting now. That is all, hopefully I'll see you all Sunday on VKS: Beacon and Writing Our Own Story. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**Yangfromyin, thanks for pointing out the naming rule for CRMSN. I have fixed the issue. Though I may be too far down the rabbit hole to do anything for MSQT, hope you can forgive me.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTE****RTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Debrief and Escalation**

**_One Hour Earlier_**

"Hmmm. Alright Glynda tie off the wire I've got the catapult lined up." Ozpin said. As soon as Martin left to go check on Summer in the Phoenix Chamber, Ozpin and Glynda had immediately setup the first of many plans for their revenge against Thamior and Wolf for their prank last week.

"You sure we won't get any unexpected visitors Ozpin?" Glynda asked as she looked from the custard catapult to the door. It was just something simple. A test prank to be done before the big guns came out. It consisted of three armed catapults restrained by a release lever that was connected to the office door. The next person through it would be covered by ten pounds of custard pie. "Last thing we need is drag one of the girls, or worse Martin, into our war."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Glynda. If Martin were to join in it would mean our dear friend is starting to be himself again." Ozpin said with faint smile. "Besides there is still another week before the other students arrive. We should be able to clean up any mess before then."

"I hope you're right Ozpin. It'll be nice to see finally see a smile on Martin's face that actually reaches his eyes." Glynda sighed in reply.

Before the rebellion Martin had been almost as laid back as his brother. While he still had to fight with his instincts and temper his demeanor overall had been bright and hopeful. He was quicker to laugh or smile and getting him angry was harder than it was now. After the rebellion though his depression had set in and every smile or laugh seemed forced. Those who had known him before the war though would not have noticed the change. Now that he no longer had to hide the truth about Summer from his family and had a general idea of when she would revive. Perhaps Martin's outlook would change back to the way it was. Sure, the resurgence of the White Fang and Black Claw Company was a serious issue but for now the most the Hunters of Vale can do is try to find them and that was going to take time. For now they would just have to focus on training the next generation of Hunters, keeping the kingdom safe, and enjoying life before another war forced them into action.

Just then Glynda's scroll started to go off. She frowned at the interruption and pulled it from her pocket. "Robbery in progress at 'From Dust Till Dawn', I'll go and handle it Ozpin. Try not to lose the war before I get back." She said smirking as she opened one of the office windows and leapt to one of the lower balconies. From there it was a simple matter of going through the building in order to get to one of the transports to head into Vale City.

_"Can't believe Oz didn't think about how he would leave his own office."_ Glynda thought as she boarded the transport. Just before the door slid shut she heard shouting coming from the Headmaster's office. "Let the games begin." She said with a chuckle as she wondered who it was that had set off the trap. She didn't know that this little robbery would be more than it seemed and would push thoughts of pranks from her mind.

* * *

**_Ozpin's Office_**

"I really don't think we should be going in there Thamior." Wolf said. He was worried that Glynda and Ozpin had something planned to get back at them.

"Wolf, do you honestly think Oz would risk messing up his office just to get back at us? I'm telling you we should be ok." Thamior said trying to reassure his prank-worried friend.

"It's the should that worries me Thamior." Wolf said with a sigh as his friend reached for the door handle.

"I said we'll be-" As the door opened fully Thamior's words were cut short by two of the three custard pies. Unfortunately the third pie missed both Wolf and Thamior by less than three inches. It splattered against the wall and slowly slid to the floor of the hallway.

"See Thamior what did I tell you?" Wolf said with a smirk. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride at avoiding the trap and watching Thamior trigger it.

"Mfphfmfmf!" Thamior said trying to get a retort through the mass of custard that covered his face.

"What was that Tham? I can't hear you through your new mask." Ozpin from behind his desk, and trying to hold back laughing at the sight of his friend being covered head to toe in custard, asked.

Thamior quickly grabbed Wolf's cloak and wiped the massive pile of sweets off his face as Wolf tried to protest against the action. "I said that was uncalled for!" He shouted.

"Oh please you brought this upon yourselves when you bombed me and Glynda." Ozpin said chuckling. "This was only the start. Don't think you can out smart me."

At that moment Martin walked into the hall behind the three Hunters. He looked at the pie on the floor and back at the three arguing pranksters, then back to the pie, then back to them, then the pie. Then he dabbed a bit of it off the wall with his finger and tasted it.

_"The pranks will only get worse from here. God, I can already feel the hole forming in my wallet."_ He thought chuckling a little at the sight of the good-natured payback. "Well at least you had the sense to use my mother's custard pie recipe Oz." Martin said getting their attention.

"Oh hello Martin. Back so soon?" Ozpin said trying to get off the subject of the prank.

"Yes. We need to talk. Wolf can you please give Thamior, Ozpin, and I a moment?" Martin said all trace of mirth had left him.

"Of course Martin. I'll see you all later." Wolf said with nod as he left the office.

"What's up Bro? You look like you've seen a ghost." Thamior said worriedly.

"CRMSN is active again. This time I have proof they are still out there, and that they are not working under their own free will." Martin said straining to keep his voice steady. He noticed the color drain from Thamior as he spoke. Those words told the sword master exactly what was going through Martin's mind at that time. Thamior knew he had paid a visit to their grandfather.

"You'll need to explain Martin. I know that they are still alive but what do you mean they are not working under their own free will?" Ozpin asked confused. He of course knew of the revival traits of phoenix faunus and knew that the members of team CRMSN possessed them. It was the duress part that confused him.

"I'll explain once everyone is here. Where is Glynda?" Martin asked.

"She went to investigate a robbery in the city. She should be bac-" Ozpin's scroll cut him off he picked it up and checked the message. "That's her now, seems like she wants us at the interrogation rooms. Apparently Ruby was involved, Qrow is already there."

* * *

**_Interrogation Room Beneath Beacon_**

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda said sternly. While she understood why Ruby acted as she did her actions had been risky at best. Especially if Glynda hadn't shown up when she had.

"They started it!" Ruby retorted trying to protest.

"If it were up to me, and if these were normal circumstances, you'd be sent home...With a pat on the back...and a slap on the wrist." Glynda emphasized her point by slapping her wand onto the table an inch from Ruby's hand. "But...these are not normal circumstances and it is of course not up to me." She motioned to the door and Martin, Thamior, and Ozpin walked in.

"Ruby, Glynda mentioned you went up against the leader of the heist. Can you describe him for us dear?" Thamior asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Ye-yes." She replied somewhat nervous. "He was clad in a mix of white, red, and black. Had short red hair and wielded a black and red cane. He also said that I should tell dad he said hi."

"That sounds like Torchwick. You got off lucky Ruby, especially if this recording is accurate." Qrow said looking at the recording of the fight. _"She is getting better though. With enough time she might become her mother's equal in skill."_ He thought.

"What do you mean uncle?" Ruby asked looking from her father to Qrow and back again.

"What your uncle means Ruby is that if Torchwick wanted to harm you he would have. He was aiming to miss you. He most likely knew Glynda would show up when she did to intercept the blast from that crystal as well." Ozpin said from a chair on Martin's left.

"What about his eyes Petal? What did you see in them before the first shot was fired?" Martin asked quietly.

"Only that they were filled with remorse, pain, and regret. I don't think he was fighting me by choice." Ruby said earnestly. She could read people almost as well as her father and uncles could. When she said someone was feeling a certain way she was right more often than not.

Martin let out the breath he had been holding in. Those were the words he had been hoping to hear. "Thank you Ruby, now I know how we can help them. But first...Glyn, would you mind lowering the one-way mirror? We have company."

When Glynda flipped the switch the mirror slid away quickly. Weiss, Blake, and Yang had been eavesdropping and had been leaning against the glass in order to hear the conversation. They tumbled out into the room sprawled in a heap on the floor.

"You know you could have just walked in if you wanted to listen to us right?" Glynda asked the three teens.

"Ehehehe. Sorry about that." Yang said from her position on the floor. As she tried to get up though she realized that Blake had ended up straddling her. "Uh Blake, I can't move with you on me like this." she said as she felt her cheeks start to match Ruby's cloak.

"Oops. Sorry Yang!" Blake replied as she quickly got off of Yang. Her cheeks turned just as red when she realized how they landed. _"Damn it! Why did this have to happen in front of the others? One minute alone with her is all I need if I'm going to tell her how I feel!" _Blake thought angrily. Unknowingly the same thought went through Yang's mind as well.

Martin just smiled slightly and glanced at Thamior the look they shared was born of the thought Martin sent him. _"Today was not as bad as it could have been. Now we are also one step closer to dealing with the other grimm in the family."_

When the three teens finally regained their footing and stood up Martin motioned them to the door as he stood from his chair. "Now that everyone is finally here there is something I need to show you."

"What do you need to show us Martin?" Weiss asked as she entwined her hand with Ruby's.

"The darkest secret of the Rose family legacy and the reason I am plagued by my instincts." Martin replied somberly.


	19. Legacy

**AN: So I know I said I wouldn't be updating this week but I had a few hours on hand. Few things and then I'll leave you to it. When two people that have telepathic abilities are communicating through thought the conversation will be done in italics. I will try to differentiate between just thoughts and telepathic communication. This chapter is more a set up for bringing in a new team and Martin's leader. By the way it was a unanimous decision to make Monty a character. I'll be using the new team along with team CVFY and Monty for more mission oriented chapters so I can get into the role of writing Martin as the Commander he is rather than just using it as a title. They will be plot relevant characters and as such you will see some pairings and filler chapters involving them. The new team and CVFY will be working closely with RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN when we get to that point as well. Consider this the beginnings of a small army to help stop a possible civil war. **

**As I said before though this fanfic will go through their entire time at Beacon. Four full years and then into their lives after Beacon so you can also expect a child or two out of the pairings that form when we get to that point. With that said any other OC's that get added to this story will be the children of the pairings that are established or will be established and that won't be for a long time yet. Hope you guys will still be here when that time comes and I hope to still be writing. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off **

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Legacy**

"Martin, what is this place?" Blake asked softly, fearing that her voice would break the quiet of the chamber that the group now stood in.

"No need to be so quiet Blake." Martin replied, "We are in the Phoenix Revival Chambers. The ashes of hundreds of phoenix-faunus were once kept here so that they could revive safely. Though now we number only nineteen." Before the Grimm Invasion the numbers of phoenix-faunus had already dwindled to thirty.

"So why have you brought us down here?" Yang said shivering slightly in the cool air of the underground chamber.

"Why don't you take a look around? You may answer your own questions." Martin said gesturing around the room. Though Thamior noticed his brother move towards a door blocking it from the view of the others.

_"You do plan on telling them right?"_ Thamior asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Of course. I wanted to show them the best part of this chamber before showing them the bad. Look where they've drifted to."_ Martin replied with a smile.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake after circling around the chamber moved toward the white and red brazier that stood in the center. When they looked close to it they could see the name Summer Rose engraved on the base. The four shared a look and dropped the defenses around their thoughts.

_"It's about time you saw this chamber. Welcome to a part of your legacy girls."_ Summer said a hint of pride in her thoughts. She began to fill them in on the purpose of the chamber. _"This is were you will be brought during a revival cycle. It is one of the safest places you could be brought. Each of you do have a brazier already in place, it is where you will rest during the cycle and where you will awaken when it ends."_

_"There is more to this chamber than that isn't there Summer?" _Weiss asked still looking around the chamber.

_"Of course though I'll let the others explain. Just know that what is kept here will not be pleasant. We'll have to talk more but for now I need to rest. I'll see you all soon."_ Summer said as she drifted back to her rest.

"What did mom mean dad?" Ruby asked looking at Martin.

In reply he simply stepped away from the door he had been blocking. "Step towards this door. Do not touch it but tell me what you can sense." Martin said.

This was the first test. He wanted to see if they were strong enough to sense what was around the door. If they could then the meditations they had been doing were working and their training could progress. If they couldn't then the four of them would just have to keep practicing.

Ruby stepped toward the door first. "Fear. I-I can't get any closer my legs won't let me." She said softly. Not wanting to alert whatever it was she was sensing.

"Don't take your eyes off the door. Walk backwards, towards my voice." Martin said calmly.

What Ruby had sensed wasn't the Fallen but one of the defenses that had been erected to keep it sealed. When Ruby reached him, Martin placed his hands on her shoulders and felt her relax as he lead her to Summer's brazier. The test was repeated with the same results, each of them had felt the same powerful fear. The ward that gave off that feeling of fear would only have activated if someone had approached the door and had sufficient aura to unseal it. The fact that they had all sensed that fear meant they could also keep the door sealed if anything happened to him or the other members of MSQT.

"This was a test to see if you had enough aura to affect the seals on this door. You all passed. Now you need to know what our family guards." Martin said. "Only the members of my team knew about it. The world is under the belief that my grandfather the Fallen is dead. That is not the case." Martin looked at Ozpin and Glynda.

The looks they sent him were of fear and anger. They could sense what was beyond the door. "I though you had killed him?! We saw you burn him alive!" Ozpin growled, it was the closest anyone had ever seen the Headmaster to getting angry.

"I thought I had as well but the normal ways don't apply to him. That is why I sealed him away and kept the lie that it was dead. I didn't want people trying to find his resting place and possibly bring about another invasion. We won't survive another one." Martin said as his fist clenched.

"Hold on, two things. Your saying our great-grandfather the cause of the Grimm Invasion is still alive? Second why do you keep calling him an it?" Yang asked trying to make sense of the conversation.

"I'll answer your questions Yang. We call it that because the creature behind the door is a hybrid. A grimm with a soul and the traits of a phoenix. We also call it the Fallen because it was once a person but turned into a grimm." Qrow said glancing at the door and subconsciously reaching for his weapon, a scythe similar to Ruby's and Summer's but with a smaller blade, Qrow focused more on long range combat with the rifle rather than the scythe. "Obviously it is still alive and it is the job of our family to keep him from reviving."

"That is not all though. The Fallen is the one responsible for the return of the White Fang and the Black Claw Company. Team CRMSN are the leaders of the two organizations but they are not doing so of their own free will." Martin said thinking back to the earlier revelations that day. "They are currently slaves to the monster in that room."

"What do you mean they are the Fallen's slaves?" Blake asked. The thought that five of the Vale Hunter Corp were slaves didn't seem possible to her.

"I'm glad you asked that because my answer will also help explain what I meant earlier about it being the reason I'm plagued by my instincts. As you know every phoenix-faunus is born with telepathic abilities. With enough skill those abilities can be used to break someone's will and force them into slavery." Martin paused for a minute before continuing on. "He had once tried that with me. Only at the time he had been trying to control me through my instincts. In a way I owe who I am to the Fallen. The side effects of his assault were my semblance being strengthened to what it is now and my instincts to burn and destroy. Thankfully I can keep my instincts under control most of the time so in the long run all it did was make me stronger." Martin finished.

"So how do you propose we rescue CRMSN Martin?" Ozpin asked uncertainly.

"When we destroy the two organizations we will be bringing their leaders in. Not to arrest them but to save them. We need to tear them from the Fallen's control and the only way to do that will be through an exorcism." As he said that Martin pulled out a light-dust crystal and showed it to the group before placing back in the folds of his cloak with his other dust crystals. "They will be fighting with everything they have because if they hold back Fallen will make them suffer for it." Martin replied sighing a little. He was blaming himself for not being able to keep his friends safe from the Fallen.

"How are we supposed to do that? There are only eight of us who have the freedom to go around looking for them and we don't even know where to start." Weiss asked from her position next to the brazier.

"Leave that to me. For now we focus on your schooling and your training. Now lets get back to the surface so you can finish getting settled in." Martin said turning toward the door to lead them out.

When they reached the auditorium of the school. He pulled out his scroll and looked for the contact information for his superior.

_"Colonel Oum, I need your help. Code: Black."_ He sent the message. The reply was almost instant. It was almost as if the leader of the Hunter Corp expected to hear from one of his Commanders.

_"The fire is lit Commander Rose. Your new team is ready for your inspection."_ Martin smiled at the message.

_"I'll ask how you knew what I needed later."_ Martin thought. "I need to go see the Colonel I'll be back soon." Martin said flashing his scroll toward the group.

"Hehe. Tell the old phoenix I said hi Martin." Thamior said with a chuckle.

Qrow just smirked and shook his head. If Martin had sent a message to the Colonel then he intended to get the entire Hunter Corp involved not just the Vale branch. It helped that Colonel Oum was once team MSQT's combat instructor and he could read them like an open book. He knew exactly what they would need and when, all he had to do was keep an eye on his former students activities.

"Good luck Martin. Try to avoid getting chewed out by him." Glynda said with a smirk. She was referring to the raid on the SDC. She noticed him wince slightly. Few could put Martin in his place. Colonel Monty Oum was one of them.


	20. The Colonel, The Team

**AN: Ok so this one is late and it is probably the weakest chapter I've written so far. I was having a few issues deciding on how I was going to introduce the new team and Monty. I think I have at least started to portray Monty well but I want you guys to tell me if I have done it wrong so I can fix it immediately! This chapter was mostly to introduce the new team and Monty. The next chapter will be the new team's evaluation and be more focused on Monty and Martin.**

**Second, is anyone else hyped about RWBY Volume 3? It's great to know the world that Monty created is getting ready to enter its third season. Wherever you are Monty I hope your happy.**

**Third, Tim46billion I remember telling you I had a few ideas on making Summer more active as a character. I hope you like what I settled on, it's simple but I think it fits. Plus it opens up a few more interesting options farther down the road. ****That should be all. Good luck and good hunting. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Thanks as always Lt. Commander Wolf**

**Jason Breach belongs to Dantai**

**Haley Dragon Onyx belongs to coldplayfan12**

**Azure Raptor and Dracul Rex belong to dark habit**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Colonel, The Team**

Before Martin stepped into the fireplace in his office to go to the Hunter Corps Mistral Headquarters he had one change he needed to make to his usual attire. Martin removed the clasp on his cloak that bore his personal crest and attached a different one that bore the crest of Vale and his rank in the Corps. As he finished swapping out the clasps and putting his personal one away in his desk he felt Summer brush against his thoughts.

_"There is one other thing we can do before you head out."_ Summer said simply. She didn't need to explain; Martin knew what she was talking about.

_"Are you strong enough to be doing that so soon?"_ Martin asked then realized his mistake. To question whether or not Summer was strong enough to do something was only going to encourage her.

_"We'll never know unless we try."_ She answered her thoughts fill with a mental pout.

_"Very well, let me grab a few things."_ Martin said relenting. He may have been spared the image of his wife's pouting but Summer didn't need Martin to actually see her to get him to give in.

He walked back over to his desk and pulled out another item adding it to his apparel. Martin then let his mind flow down toward the revival chamber, picked up Resurrection and Burning Rose off his desk and placed them in their respective holsters. With one last look around his new office he stepped into the fire.

* * *

**_Mistral Branch Headquarters_**

_"Shouldn't be long before he makes his way here. Hopefully he has a grip on his aura or I'll be dealing with a lot of nervous Hunters."_ Colonel Oum thought after he replied to Martin's request for aid.

True to his message Colonel Monty Oum did have a team ready for Martin's inspection but that was not all he had in store for his protégé. Colonel Oum had actually gathered a list of twenty names. Each name was that of a student who was currently attending or going to be attending one of the four senior Hunter Academies. It went without saying he had included the names of his daughters and goddaughters as well.

"He may have already begun to train those four personally by now. I hope the four that I intend to introduce him to will meet his expectations as well and he'll train them too, along with the other names on this list. If the reports from the attack on the SDC by the White Fang and the Black Claw Company are anything to go by you'll need all the help you can get Martin." Monty said softly, glancing at the four nervous students that sat not far from him at small conference table. Then he glanced at the door to the conference room he and the four students waited in, he could sense the shift in the air, a shift that only happened if someone with a powerful aura was nearby. _"Looks like I'll be dealing with nervous Hunters after all." _Monty thought with a sigh. Martin had not bothered to restrain his aura and was letting it go ahead of him as if it were announcing his presence. _"Something seems off with his aura though, it's almost as if...its not really his...unless...she is almost ready to return and they tried..."_ Monty left the thought unfinished and smiled slightly as the realization came to him.

As the strange aura grew closer Monty looked at the four seated students. They looked about as calm as one would expect them to be when seated before the strongest Hunter in Vytal. Which meant only one of two things, either they couldn't detect the aura that was almost outside the door or they had felt at least a similar aura before and were unfazed. It was the second option that troubled the Colonel. Their were only a handful of people who could claim to be the equal to the Commander of Vale and fewer still were the number of people that could be considered his better. Before selecting the four after their graduation from Sanctum, Colonel Oum had looked into what he could of their pasts. Not all of it was pretty.

Monty looked at the students from left to right as he remembered all that he had read about them. The student on the left had pale skin with black hair, blue eyes. Azure colored hawk feathers were clustered around the back of her neck easily distinguishing her as a hawk faunus. Azure Raptor was her name and from what Monty had learned, she had spent most of her life living on the streets; having to fight just to survive each day. She had earned the nickname 'Dagger' courtesy of two of her preferred weapons. She was also armed with a powerful looking sniper rifle that had the name 'Slumber' engraved on the stock and a crest in the form of a blue angel. No doubt if she had been alive during the first days of the original White Fang she would have been apart of the group especially if it gave her a fighting chance at survival. She had been apprehended a month before she began attending Sanctum. Monty had given her the option of facing jail time for the thefts she had committed when she was caught or join the Hunter Corps and actually make something of herself.

The second student sitting next to her was a wolf faunus with a notch missing from his left ear. He had a slight tan look to him almost as if he was always in the sun, his hair was jet black, and he also had heterochromatic eyes. His left one was pure white, while the right one was pure black. His full name was Dracul Rex, though when asked about it he preferred to be called Rex. As with Azure, Rex had spent his life on the streets. He had been orphaned twice and had at some point before his acceptance into Sanctum had a stepsister who had been abducted. Rex claimed it had been Adam Taurus that had kidnaped the wolf faunus' stepsister but no one could confirm his story. After watching Thamior Rose personally run the bull faunus through with Flaming Wolf Fang Monty couldn't help but doubt the account himself. His weapons were a high-caliber pistol, and a kilij saber. Both had a crest in the form of a Black wolf with bloody claws. Monty wasn't entirely sure if the symbol was used to mock the White Fang or if it was a coincidence. On the hilt of the kilij was the name 'Necessity' and engraved on the pistol slide was the name 'Invention'. Before joining Sanctum he had met Azure. From what Monty could tell of the pair they were close. When Azure had been apprehended Rex had been the first one to jump to her defense and had followed her to Sanctum when the choice was given.

The third student was a raven faunus. From his position at the conference table Monty could just see the boy's wings folded against his back and underneath the black cloak he was wearing. Not much about Jason Breach's past came up with Monty's searching. Only that he had a certain talent for working with machines. From his vantage point Monty could see the kusarigama wrapped around his waist. The scythe blades each bore a crest in the form of scattered feathers. On the hafts of the weapons Monty could just make out the names 'Wither' and 'Blossom'. He could also see the tell tale signs that the blades each concealed a six round revolver cylinder. Jason certainly had way to deal with targets at most ranges.

The final student was Haley Dragon Onyx. She was of average height with spiky black hair that reached her shoulders it was streaked through with white. Her eyes were ash grey that seem to have a mixture of both kind and menacing. Monty could see the heads of the tattoo of two dragons, one black, and one white on her left hand. When asked about it she said she had them done in honor of her parents who had been killed in an attack by the Grimm. Monty knew they had another use as well but had yet to actually see what that use was. He could also sense an air of strength and confidence about her. The reports about her said that her mother had been a wolf faunus, the fact that she did not appear to bear any of the physical traits of that species did not really surprise Monty. It was common for the children of faunus-human families to favor the physical traits of one side over the other. That did not mean she lacked the traits of her mother. Haley was still a faunus regardless of whether or not she looked like one. She still had the eyesight, night vision, and instincts of her wolf-faunus blood. Her heritage also helped to explain the air she was giving off. The twin hand scythes sitting in her lap alternated between white and black, with the colors alternating between both weapons. Monty knew that style of scythe well, when used Haley would be able to combine the two into a longer combat scythe with a blade at each end. The names engraved on the blades were 'Ebony' and 'Ivory'.

"Excuse me Colonel but why have you called the four of us here?" Haley asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well Miss Onyx the reason you four are here is for a simple test. A test that will decide if the four of you will be accepted into Beacon Academy." Monty said simply, though it was not entirely true. The four of them would still attend Beacon regardless of Martin's decision as his decision did not decide their education, but instead it decided who would train them. When he finished speaking Monty simply looked at the open door.

"It's been a long time my old friend. Before we can catch up, shall I begin the test Colonel?" Martin asked snapping to attention and saluting the senior Hunter, before glancing at the four students that he assumed were the team Monty had gathered.

"Whenever you are ready Commander Rose." Monty said still smiling, as a group of Hunters were called in to clear the conference room. _"I wonder which Rose is the one in control? Guess I'll have to find out."_ Monty thought looking at his friend's left eye.

Martin stepped into the center of the room and looked at the four students that stood in front of him. "Your test is to see whether or not you can adapt to a sudden change in a situation. You see..." Martin trailed off slightly as he removed the sling from his right arm and removed the lilac colored contact from his left eye. The once lilac eye was now brilliant silver.

"...You won't be fighting the Commander of the Vale Hunter Corp, but one of the three Lt. Commanders." Summer finished, as she assumed full control over Martin's body and pulled Burning Rose from its holster before vanishing into a cloud of white rose petals.


	21. The Test

**AN: I do apologize for the long delay in this update I just don't have as much time to write anymore with school about to start back up and work in general being a pain in the ass. I'm honestly surprised most of you are still reading this story even with all the delays. Wouldn't surprise me if half of you just up and stopped reading it. I can say I will be coming back and reworking this chapter as it just feels off to me for some reason. If you guys agree or disagree on that point let me know. Also those waiting for VKS and WOOS they will be ready by Sunday so keep an eye out for them. **

**Lastly I have given the green light for dark habit to begin work on a prequel involving for now at least two members of the OC team. A good portion of what goes into that story will probably be referenced here as well so reading it would probably be a good idea. I do not know how long he want's to make the story but if it does end up running parallel to the PR timeline then expect it to be more focused on DRAB and CVFY, rather than JNPR and RWBY. ****Dantai and coldplayfan12 if you want your characters to be used in his story message him cause I have no say other than with certain details that I would not wish to be revealed. ****The story is called Dressed in dRAb.** **That is all. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Angels Fall is owned by Breaking Benjamin and the Hollywood Record Label**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Test**

As Monty waited to see who would make the first move he noticed the candle on a nearby desk start to brighten. With a faint almost inaudible snap Summer's apparition was now held the now extinguished candle and it's holder. Only it wasn't her, just like Martin's left eye her eye was also different. Instead of silver it was lilac but tinged slightly with crimson, the only clue that he had used his semblance. Monty looked at the impromptu arena to see if the combatants had noticed the new arrival. They hadn't which only meant Martin was only revealing himself to Monty.

_"So Commander, do you want to tell me why you asked for my help?"_ the older phoenix asked using their telepathic link while keeping an eye on the fight.

_"Members of team CRMSN have been sighted. Though with my Hunters spread out as they are I can't spare any of them from the field to track them down and those that I can spare are few and still in training."_ Martin replied still a little on edge because of the day's events.

_"That isn't all Martin. What else is troubling you?"_ Monty asked, he could tell his friend was holding something back.

_"You know of the Fallen, the secret I have guarded?" _Martin responded heavily, the aura technique he and Summer were using was draining his strength, it would only last for a few more minutes before forcing him back into his own body.

_"Of course and I still agree with your decision to keep that secret. What's happened?" _Monty replied realizing that if the Fallen was involved it couldn't be good.

_"He is the reason CRMSN disappeared and I have reason to believe he has forced them to revive the White Fang and Black Claw Mercenary Company. Everyone is in danger because I can't kill the Devil!" _Martin replied, his eyes shifting to crimson as his anger at himself and his grandfather grew.

_"If he is still in his prison then not all is lost. Besides I have something that might help."_ Monty said sliding the list of names over to Martin.

_"Twenty names and they are all students. Will twenty Hunters-in-training be enough? Even my girls have only just started their training as phoenix." _Martin asked a little doubtfully as he looked over the list. Yes, he believed that if Monty had selected the students then they would be skilled. Skill was not everything though.

_"Martin they will be enough all it takes is a little push. Remember the lesson I taught you when you were younger?"_ Monty asked as he thought about that memory. He had taught his friend the lesson during a particularly difficult training exercise developed to help him control his instincts.

_"How could I forget? You made me turn it into a song and had me sing it six times a day."_ the apparition replied with a chuckle.

_"Do I need to make you sing it to believe they have what it takes? After all you already know four of them meet your expectations and now you'll see if four others on that list will as well."_ Monty asked with a smirk.

_"Monty, I'll only sing it if you join me on the chorus."_ Martin almost deadpanned the reply but the smile on his face belied his feelings.

_"Then by all means, after you."_ Monty said with a simple nod. As it turned out the song had done more than just encourage his student to push past his limits. It had started a shared hobby between team MSQT and team CRMSN. Maybe when there was peace once more the nine friends would get the band back together, so to speak. Almost immediately the pair noticed that the fight seemed to the song. With each transition from verse to chorus the combatant's stances changed. Each time a verse was sung Summer would press an attack forcing the four students onto the defensive. When the chorus was sung they would find a way to rally just enough to hold off the seasoned Hunter. She was testing their limits but not pushing them past them. Summer was saving that point in their training for Martin.

* * *

_I tried to face the fight within  
__But it's over  
__I'm ready for the riot to begin  
__And surrender  
__I walked the path that led me to the end  
__Remember  
__I'm caught beneath, there's nothing left to give  
__Forever_

* * *

As soon as Summer started moving Azure immediately started thinking about which Lt. Commander the Hunter had referred to. _"Obviously not Thamior he wields a katana. White rose petals don't fit with Qrow. That means…but I thought she was dead?!" _Distracted by her thoughts, Azure didn't see Summer's attack as she swung her scythe toward Azure's chest.

"Azure what's wrong with you?! Get your head in the fight!" Haley's shout, along with the sharp sound of metal on metal as her twin scythes blocked the strike, pulled Azure from her thoughts. Haley tried to strike at Summer but the scythe wielder had moved again, only to show up beyond her reach.

"W-we're fighting Summer Rose, the Commander's late wife. The White Reaper." Azure said worried about what this turn of events could mean. She pulled out a pair of steel daggers holding one of them in a reverse grip, her rifle would not do much in a close quarters fight against a scythe, if she could get past the weapon's reach though she could use her blades.

"The White Reaper, I thought she died during the Rebellion?" Jason asked, twirling his kusarigama to keep up its momentum so he could attack when he saw an opening.

Rex shook his head as he chimed in, "Apparently that isn't entirely true. I know they say you're alive as long as your loved ones remember you, but come on isn't possessing yo-?" He never was able to finish his train of thought. Thanks to Summer launching off a nearby wall as if it were a spring board before slamming the back of Burning Rose into his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. The only sign that Summer had even moved again was the trail of rose petals she had left behind.

"Colonel Oum wasn't the only one to read the reports about the four of you, they've come across the Commander's desk a few times in the past. Mr. Rex, for someone who is supposedly always aware of what his opponent is doing you can't seem to pay attention to the fight that is happening right in front of you. I'm not impressed, I want you to prove me wrong." Summer smirked, twirled her scythe and vanished again.

* * *

_When angels fall with broken wings  
__I can't give up, I can't give in  
__When all is lost and daylight ends  
__I'll carry you and we will live forever  
__Forever_

* * *

_"So you want me to impress you? Ok then, I'll impress you." _Rex thought as he listened for Summer's thoughts and picked himself up off the floor. If she fought like everyone else she would think her actions through and then his semblance would tell him what was coming. He only saw a flash of white but Rex had guessed correctly Summer had thought her attack through. There was a screech of metal on metal as Necessity scraped along the haft of Burning Rose, shifting the strike just enough to miss. _"This is the last time I'm blocking a heavier weapon with my saber."_ Rex thought, straining against the weight of the weapon. Any other person would have had no chance of blocking the attack let alone dodging it.

As the weight of the scythe started to force Rex's blade closer to his chest he heard the sound of Jason's kusarigama wrapping around the haft of the weapon pulling it away from him just enough to get clear of it. Before Summer could begin freeing Burning Rose from the chain she fired a single bullet into the floor using the recoil to recover her balance when the weight of her weapon left Rex's blade. She also used that same momentum to block the counter attack from Haley as she tried to take advantage of the opening caused by Summer's unbalancing.

Summer smiled approvingly at Haley as the pair tried to force one another to show an opening. "Planned or not, using Rex and Jason to unbalance me like that was a good play. You almost landed…" a subtle pop interrupted her as Azure used her semblance to get behind Summer in order to strike with her daggers. In the short second before Azure reappeared Summer fired again, this time using the recoil to spin her scythe and force Haley to move behind her and into Azure knocking the pair to the ground. "…a hit. If you plan on using a tactic like that against me Miss Raptor make sure you aren't thinking about it first. Your friend Rex isn't the only telepath." She finished with a chuckle before being forced to dodge the shots Rex fired at her. Two of the three them managed to hit her, the first hit her left leg and the second hit her right. Her aura absorbed the damage from the two bullets however that didn't mean they didn't hurt like hell. _"Sorry Martin looks like you'll be feeling this later." _She thought with a wince.

* * *

_Gray skies will chase the light away  
No longer_  
_I fought the fight, now only dark remains_  
_Forever_  
_Divided I will stand_  
_And I will let this end_

* * *

As Summer dodged each incoming attack trying to maintain distance she was thinking her movements through on purpose normally she acted on instinct attacking or dodging only when required. Coupled with the fact she was hold back her semblance and only had sixty percent range of motion in Martin's right arm, she wasn't surprised the four had so far lasted thirty seconds. In short she was genuinely enjoying her first fight in the twelve years since her cycle had started. As she shifted her grip on Burning Rose she flipped the blade so that it pointed toward the four.

_"Maybe I can afford to let loose a little more. Especially if they take my advice, it'll make this more enjoyable as well."_ Summer thought still smiling at the thought of being able to actually move again, even if it was only for a little while. Of course the pain from the bullets would also slow her down a little as well but that would only make it more fun for the Reaper.

The sound of Rex firing again forced her to dodge left toward Azure. Summer fired using the recoil to cover the distance between them but instead of using her scythe to attack Azure, Summer slammed it into the ground and let it stop her movement just enough to allow her to connect with a right hook to her stomach, before ducking under the flashing steel of the daggers. If Monty was to look at his scroll to check the aura levels of the five combatants he would be able to see that Azure's had just dipped into the yellow. After being directly attacked and then forced to block Summer's scythe Rex was in the middle of the yellow. Haley and Jason however were still just in the green. They wouldn't stay that way for long though. As Summer passed the winded Azure she moved to the her next target, heading directly toward Jason. With a few turns in order to dodge the raven-faunus' kusarigama she was quickly within range to attack. Summer again slammed Burning Rose into the floor only this time she flipped over the haft of her weapon and landed a solid kick on his chest knocking him to the floor. There was another subtle pop as Azure teleported behind Summer again. The reaper ducked under the blades and continued to sidestep each swing keeping just out of the dagger-wielding faunus' range.

_"At this rate her semblance will tire her out and I won't even have to lift a finger."_ Summer thought with a quick glance at Martin's scroll. She was right Azure's semblance consumed a lot of her aura, it had just dipped into the red. Summer continued to sidestep until she heard the tell tale click of Rex reloading his pistol. _"So your only trying to keep me distracted. Not bad but not enough." _When Azure's next swing came Summer ducked it, placed her hand on the back of Azure's head and kicked her leg out from underneath her knocking her into Jason. Before she could do anything else though Haley attacked from Summer's right. She felt her breath leave her body as the young scythe wielder's weapon connected with her chest and knocked her a few yards from where they had been standing. Using her scythe to stay standing Summer glanced at her aura, it was in the yellow and draining fast. _"I didn't even sense her thoughts, she picked up on my advice and stopped thinking everything through. Good they can adapt." Summer thought as she looked at her scroll. "They are doing rather well for only being in training. In a real fight though...their actions are not enough." _ She was having to use her scythe for balance at this point the Soul Shift was almost ready to expire and it was taking a toll on her strength, Martin would be ending the match soon. Summer readied herself for the next attack.

* * *

_When angels fall with broken wings  
I can't give up, I can't give in_  
_When all is lost and daylight ends_  
_I'll carry you and we will live forever_  
_Forever_

* * *

"I need to get in close if I'm going to be able to do anything." Azure said as she and the other three circled the Huntress. Their aura's were on the verge of failing and forcing them into unconsciousness so it could recover and Summer's was only just in the yellow. "Can you guys distract her long enough for me to get at least one good strike in?"

"I can keep her on the defensive with Wither and Blossom" Jason said tightening his grip on his weapon.

"You know I can definitely distract the Lt. Commander. You didn't have to ask." Rex said firing off an ice-dust bullet hoping to freeze Summer or at least trip her up. It didn't work Summer was no stranger to combat with dust. She changed direction almost immediately heading to the left.

"You'll have to try better than that Mr. Rex. I've been fighting with and against dust since long before you were born." Summer taunted with a laugh.

Haley took advantage of the sudden change of direction and intercepted Summer blocking the elder scythe wielder from continuing in the direction. There was a clash of steel as the pair met again only this time neither seemed willing to budge an inch. "We may not be able to actually beat you Ma'am but we will at least show you that we meet the Commander's expectations."

"You already have Miss Onyx." There was a bright flash of light as the Soul Shift ended and Martin's semblance ended the battle.

* * *

_The sun begins to rise  
And wash away the sky_  
_The turning of the tide_  
_Don't leave it all behind_  
_And I will never say goodbye_

* * *

As the four Hunters-in-training regained consciousness they felt themselves surrounded by the warmth of Martin's aura as their bruises were healed. "Congratulations. The four of you have met my expectations. At first you expected to fight me and you probably had a plan already made in order to beat me." Martin said as he helped each of them to their feet. "That said when you realized that you wouldn't be fighting me you tossed that plan out the window and did everything you could to hold Summer off, despite not having any real chance. Facing a seasoned Huntress and holding her off for almost two minutes with no real plan shows me you can adapt, it also shows me that no matter the odds you will fight if necessary. I'll be expecting to see you at Beacon next week when classes begin."

"Thank you, sir." The four replied in unison.

"Don't thank me yet. The four of you will not be just any students. You'll be part of a task-force that is being created to help deal with the threat from the White Fang and Black Claw Mercenary Company. That isn't all you will be facing either but for now I will save those details for later." Martin said, noticing that Rex's posture had stiffened at the mention of the White Fang. It was then that he noticed the notch in the boy's ear. _"So I was right Thamior didn't confirm the kill after all. Seems we'll see each other again Adam."_ He thought darkly. As the four new students of Beacon left the conference room Colonel Oum motioned for Martin to take a seat as he poured them each a cup of coffee. The hour was late but the pair still had much to discuss.

"So what's with that look Martin?" Monty asked noticing the dark look in his eyes.

"It's nothing sir. But for now I would suggest considering Rex's story about Adam abducting his sister to be true. Only he would mark someone in that way." Martin growled clenching his fist.

"So it would seem. This makes me wonder how many of the White Fang and Black Claw lieutenants survived. We have our work cut out for us." Monty said as he mixed the sugar and cream into his mug.

"The Fallen, the lieutenants, CRMSN, the Grimm. This will be a tall order, I did notice the names of the members of team CVFY on that list. From what Glynda has told me about their training they are exactly what I'm looking for. At least I know twelve of those names are perfect, now I just need to test the other eight." Martin smirked a little, yes the coming months or even years would be difficult but his students would be able to toe the line. They would have to if they wanted to survive.

"So Commander would you like to tell me why you decided to raid the SDC? I would rather hear it from you because for some reason I only have vague details about shadows, clones, and fire." Monty said glaring slightly at the now uncomfortable faunus.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Vale**_

"We will make it through this. We just need to survive long enough for the Hunters to help us." Cinder said looking at her friends. The other four members of team CRMSN were sitting with her in a warehouse waiting to hear from the White Fang lieutenants or the Black Claw scouts before planning the Fallen's next move. As the words left her mouth Cinder felt a sudden pressure on her mind.

_"What makes you so sure my grandson and his Corp. will help you Cinder? After the crimes the four of you have committed these last four years Martin is more likely to imprison you just as he did me."_ The Fallen said with a dark chuckle. Looking at the others Cinder could see they were having a similar conversation.

"Martin would never turn his back on us. He will get us out of here and we will stop you!" Neo shouted, voicing her words instead of using her telepathy was one of the few ways the acrobat was able to stay sane. She could never stand the silence in the warehouse she was always looking to find ways to help keep her friends sprits up. Either by singing, joking or just trying to hold a conversation with them.

Unfortunately this made her one of Fallen's favorite targets for abuse. _"I've grown weary of hearing you voice Neopolitan. I think it's time I spared myself and everyone else here the pain of having to listen to it."_ He sighed. There was a brief pained look that crossed Neo's face as the monster that enslaved them destroyed her vocal cords. At first Neo tried to speak, tried to deny what had just happened. But no sound passed her lips, not even the sound of her sobs when she realized it was futile.

"You fucking monster! How could you?!" Cinder shouted as she and the other members of the team tried to do what they could to comfort Neo.

_"Monster? No, Cinder I am simply the darkness of your heart given life. As to how it's simple. You and Roman failed me tonight, this is but the price for your failure." _Fallen said before slowly fading into the darkest part of Cinder's subconscious to watch his pawns as they comforted their distraught friend. _"The people of this world are so easily broken. I'll need to enjoy this game while I can." _The creature thought to itself.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone this note was brought about by a sudden realization I did say I would combine it with this chapter when it was ready and here it is for those who missed it.**

When I first started writing on this site in September there were around 4700 active RWBY stories. When Monty passed away six months ago I feared that like so many other communities the RWBY community would wilt and fade away into obscurity. I am happy to say my fear was ungrounded, when I last checked the archive counts the number of active stories was around 5100 active stories. I always said that when the show ended I would keep writing and keep the world of RWBY turning in my own way. Each and everyone of you is helping to do just that. The show may not be over but you are helping to keep this community going strong. If you are having doubts as to wether or not your stories are any good or if they are worth writing just remember that your stories do matter because they are your own vision of RWBY and no matter how insignificant you think it is, it helps keep the world turning. If you can bring at least a few moments of enjoyment to someone else then you have done an amazing job. If you are just joining this community then welcome to our rather large and somewhat dysfunctional family, I look forward to reading your stories. If you have been here from the beginning then all I can say is thank you for helping make this community what it is now, I'm glad to be a part of it. Keep dreaming, keep creating, keep living and keep moving forward. I'll see you all soon. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.


	22. Crossfire

**AN: I give up. I can not keep an update schedule cause life continues to screw me left and right. I am done making promises to update on certain days when I can't keep them. As of right now I have no update schedule only an update order and that is on my page. The next story to be updated will be ****Writing Our Own Story.** **Self rant completed. Now few things and I will leave you to it. One if you have not been reading ****dressed in dRAb by dark habit**** I strongly suggest doing so. Cause from here on out I will be bringing in characters and referencing/flashbacking certain events in that story. Some events and ideas from that story will also influence this story. Two I do have a reference in this chapter see if you can spot it. Three next chapter the initiations begin and real fun can start. That is all, enjoy the prankish chapter cause I needed to get back to the PRANK WAR! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**Big thanks to dark habit and Lt. Commander Wolf. The plot is only just starting and will only get better thanks to you guys.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Crossfire**

It was two days before the students would begin arriving at Beacon to complete their training and join one of the four Hunter branches. Unfortunately for the current occupants of the school those two days would not go smoothly. The girls were woken early by the sound of angry shouts coming from Thamior and Glynda's room which was three floors below the unofficial team RWBY dorm room. "I swear if Martin does not stop this stupid prank war I will!" Weiss threatened, as she grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed to the bathroom. She was not going to let Yang get there first if she could help it.

"Don't freeze the pipes Weiss. Remember there are others who will need the bathroom." Yang said as Weiss walked past her.

"Speak for yourself Yang. If anyone uses up all the hot water it's you." Ruby groaned from her bed as she looked at the clock. It was only 6 AM. _"What could those two have been up to this early in the morning?"_ Ruby thought, then immediately squashed any thoughts that came to mind. She rolled back over hopping Yang was too tired to notice the blush on her face.

"Either way it sounds like we aren't getting back to bed. I just hope Qrow or Martin weren't involved." Blake said suppressing a yawn, then reached for a black coffee mug that was engraved with a white belladonna flower, intending to start brewing a pot. Though small, the kitchen in their dorm room was still big enough to accommodate the four, provided they kept their elbows pointed down.

"Got that right. Dad looked like he could burn half of the emerald forest." Yang agreed, following Blake with her own mug in hand, only painted yellow, with a black blazing heart.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Ruby asked the pair, bringing her own red and silver mug, along with Weiss' white and blue one.

"No idea. I guess we could just spar and possibly help finish this war." Blake said listening to the sound of the brewing coffee. At that point Weiss walked out of the bathroom dressed in her usual attire.

"No." Weiss said calmly. It was only one word and it was delivered with the same cold look she had when she announced that, not only would the new board be smaller, but consist of people she could trust and had first-hand knowledge of dust and it's applications. Weiss' new board of the SDC would be Martin, Summer; because of the Rose dust mine and family workshop, herself; and one other if they could convince her to return to Vale. The temperature in the room also dropped causing an involuntary shudder from the black, red, and gold dressed teens.

"What?" The three asked, still shivering slightly.

_"She isn't touching her aura. So why is it so cold in here?" _Ruby thought confused. _"I'll have to talk to dad something seems off."_

"We are not getting involved." Weiss said.

"But-" Yang started, only to be cut off.

"No. Remember what happened last time we got involved." Weiss was the one to shudder this time. She thought back to a previous prank war. Only that particular war had involved Martin. His prank of choice, fire-dust mixed with ice and lightning-dust. In small quantities it was relatively harmless and turned out to be a very long lasting itching powder.

"Yeah…you've got a point there Weiss." Ruby said, passing her coffee mug to her. _"Strange…the temperature has changed back. Definitely need to talk with dad. I think that suppressant might have done something."_

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss said, with a smile as she took a sip of the sweetened beverage. Many thought it was only Ruby who liked her coffee sweet. They were wrong, two creams and five sugars.

"Well I guess we should go find out what happened." Yang said grabbing a change of clothes and getting dressed. She had decided to forgo taking a shower in favor of dealing with whatever had happened. Once Ruby and Blake were dress the four of them headed to the source of the shouts.

* * *

**_Thamior's Room_**

_"_Ozpin the next time you plan on spreading ice and lightning-dust all over our room you damn well better make sure I am not caught in the crossfire!" Glynda shouted as she rounded on him with the morning newspaper. She was normally an early riser. Her routine was simple, wake up to her lover and their personal time, then read the morning paper. It did not include being frostbitten and shocked by her supposed partner in this war of theirs. The bedroom in question was coated in puddles of water, arcing electricity, and bits of chard and smoking carpet.

"I said -smack- I -thwack- was sorry!" Opzin shouted, trying unsuccessfully to avoid the swinging newspaper as it collided with his head.

"You do realize once she is done with you, I will make you rue the day you decided to cock-block me Oz." Thamior said from his position by the doorway. He had hoped the agreement to keep the pranks out of the bedroom would stand. Never had he been so wrong.

"Screw -smack- you Thamior! The look on your face when the dust ignited -crack- made this worth it!" Ozpin replied, trying to run from the newspaper wielding Glynda, only to be stopped by Martin walking into the room.

"What the fuck are you three doing pranking at six in the goddamn morning!?" The phoenix shouted. It was bad enough this war seemed to have no end, it was worse because he could hear them all the way down in the revival chamber. After using the Soul Shift with Summer he had taken to sleeping in there. Though he had yet to tell the others about it. No need to tell them yet until it became important.

"It wasn't my fault Bro. Ask Ozpin if you want the culprit." The raven haired hunter said.

"Is it wrong that I don't believe you uncle?" Ruby said, walking into the room quickly followed by the others.

"A little Ruby." Thamior said, placing a hand on his heart.

"With the amount of times you've pranked us it's no wonder she doesn't believe you." Weiss said glaring at the three culprits.

"Not you too Weiss?" Thamior asked, almost whining as his gaze went to the floor.

"If this happens again I want to get involved." Yang said smirking, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No!" Blake said sternly. The last thing she wanted was to most likely get caught in a wayward prank. The last one she had the misfortune to trigger had involved a ridiculous amount of duct tape, bubble wrap and a very big hill.

"But Kitten~" Yang whined, trying to emulate Ruby's puppy-eyed look.

"Don't but Kitten me. You are not Ruby that look won't work. If you get involved my ears are off limits for a week." Blake threatened coldly. Yang's one weakness happened to be the hybrid faunus' feline ears.

"But-" The brawler started to protest.

"Two weeks." Her friend cut her off, still keeping the bite in her tone.

"Fine. I won't get involved." Yang relented, only to hear a not so subtle whipping sound from Thamior and Martin failing to suppress a chuckle.

"Shut it you two! There is nothing between us!" Yang shouted, as her eyes flashed red for a moment before dragging Blake out of the room and off to one of the sparing rooms to begin their training regimen.

"Those two really need to stop beating around the bush." Weiss said shaking her head with a sigh.

"I have been meaning to talk to you both about that." Martin said, pulling a binder out of a drawer in Thamior's nightstand. It was almost bursting from the pages. "I don't have the time to deal with the Ursa in our family. So I've decided to leave it up to you both." He passed the binder to Weiss who almost lost her grip on the overfull binder.

"What the hell Martin?! How long have you been planning this?!" Weiss shouted, ignoring the suppressed laughter from Thamior and trying to hold the binder.

"Five almost six months. I may have a lot of secrets and they may bite me in the ass and prevent me from always being around, but I am not blind to the goings on in our family. I actually had five binders filled with plans for dealing with you and Ruby but the SDC made them unnecessary." Martin said, with poker face that would probably clean out most of Vale's casinos.

"Is this the kind of thing you do in your free time?" Ruby asked a little shocked.

"No, I actually have no free time thanks to my therapy. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment to keep." Martin said, gingerly placing a hand on his sling bound-arm. He suddenly stopped at the door and looked back at the three pranksters. "Glynda, Thamior, Ozpin give Wolf this message if you see him today. Keep the pranks to a minimum and I'll allow it to continue. Refuse and I will get involved." The archer pulled a vial from his pocket. The three could clearly see the mixture of dust swirling within and sub-consciously scratched themselves.

"Of course Martin. See you later today." Ozpin said, scratching his head and wincing when he scratched a bruise. He waited until he was sure the irate Hunter was gone then walked to his office to deal with the mountain of paperwork that always seemed to appear on his desk.

"Well now that is dealt with I'm gonna go and join Yang and Blake in the sparing arena. Coming Weiss?" Ruby said heading out the door. _"I'll talk with dad about Weiss later today. As long as nothing strange happens again we should be ok."_

"On my way Ruby. Thamior, Glynda you both should probably clean this place up. I doubt Martin will be willing to cover the cleaning bill this time." Weiss said with a slight smirk, before using a glyph in order to catch up to her red-clad girlfriend while still carrying the binder.

* * *

**_Sanctum_**

"You ever get the feeling we're heading to a warzone?" Rex asked as he started to take apart his pistol to begin cleaning it.

"Rex you always think we are heading to a warzone." Azure said not even looking at her friend while she ran maintenance on her own weapon.

"I just feel like there is something bad waiting for us when we get to Beacon." Rex continued.

"For the last time there will be nothing bad waiting for us at Beacon." Azure growled, this was the second time this week Rex had been having that 'feeling'.

"Will you both hurry up?! We are going to be late for the airship to Vale! We miss this and there won't be another for two days! I will not be late for the initiations!" Haley called from the doorway.

"Relax Dragon aren't they just a formality for us anyway?" Jason said trying to calm his friend.

"Yeah, but it's the principle of the thing." Dragon replied evenly.

"Point taken. You guys heard the team leader get a move on!" Jason replied, once she made a plan the scythe wielder would change it for no one.

"Just finished up. Let's get going." Rex and Azure both replied. Years of working together gave the pair an uncanny ability to always stay in sync. With or without Rex's telepathy. Team DRAB was heading to Beacon for the next step in their training and to find out what they were fully up against in the fight against the White Fang and Black Claw Mercenaries.


	23. Orientation and Reunion

**AN: So busted laptop fixed and back to writing. Feels fantastic! Couple things and I'll leave you to it. I am bringing in a few more OC's one was for a pairing request and I just can't say no mostly cause it gives me more content to work with. The other will be a villain generously donated by dark habit. Second the idea for Martin's new weapon came to me a few days ago, I am not sure if it will be a permanent change for him, but later on in the story it will be inherited by the child of Weiss and Ruby. I think that covers this chapter. If you have not been reading dark habit's stories titled, Dressed in dRAb: Streets of Vale and Dressed in DRAB: Sanctum Solider, I recommend doing so cause those stories are linked to this one and they do impact certain events in this story. I do have an announcement to make as well but I'll leave that at the bottom. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

**Thanks as always for your help Lt. Commander Wolf**

**Terra Zaffre belongs to coldplayfan12**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Orientation and Reunion**

Martin brought the hammer down onto the cherry-red metal he was working with, the ringing sound filled his workshop as he continued shaping the second of two blades. When the shape and thickness of the blade was the way he wanted it he placed his right hand over the steel and began using his semblance to pull the heat from the blade, quenching it. When it cooled he fitted it into the waiting hilt. The finished product was a shortsword, forged of an earth and ice-dust alloy, with a white blade with black swirling through it. _"Took some time but I finished them. I only hope these tools will help them bring the lasting peace to the kingdom that I failed to bring."_ Martin thought, glancing at the gifts he had made for the members of team DRAB. A twin set of dust forged shortswords, a pair of dust-forged revolver cylinders, two bandoleers with twelve dust knives apiece, and a set of unwoven dust-weaver's gloves. As Martin looked at the newly made items he couldn't help but think about all he had read about the four teens.

_"__One attacked by Adam Taurus and a family member kidnapped, one whose parents were murdered by the White Fang, another who suffered the injustice of being treated as a lesser being, the last had to watch as his mother was slain by Grimm."_ Martin thought reflecting on the reports. "No one should have had to go through any of that. Especially when I should have been able to prevent most of it." Martin growled, slowly packing away the weapons for transport to Beacon. _"Haley your parents died because I was unable to verify the deaths of all surviving members of the White Fang, Azure you suffered because I could not prevent a war that cast our race into a shadow of mistrust and hate, Rex your sister is missing because Taurus survived his fight with my brother. Jason your mother died because we were not good enough. I hope you will all be able to forgive me, because all of this pain really stems from my greatest failure. My inability to kill the Fallen." _The whistling coming from the fireplace in the work shop pulled Martin from his thoughts. "Guess its show time, let's go meet the next generation." Martin said, changing out of the clothes he wore while working and into his proper clothing. Finished changing he picked up Resurrection, having left Burning Rose at the base of Summer's brazier, but instead of placing it in his holster Martin placed it on the rack above the fireplace. "I'll be back for you later but for now my old friend I need to use your brother." Martin said to the weapon before turning to retrieve a second crossbow.

This one colored white and red, instead of a bolt magazine it used a revolving dust cylinder which functioned exactly like the one he had made for Weiss, firing the dust in the form of bolt shaped dust blasts. When the arms folded flat to the stock, the crossbow stock would unfold into a weapon haft and either one of the arms could telescopically extend into an axe blade. The cylinder could then line the ax head with the energy of the dust in the cylinder. The name engraved into the stock and onto the ax blade was Cycling Seasons. Martin had been working on the weapon for the better part of twenty years, his intention was to pass it onto one of his children or grandchildren but for now fate seemed to have other plans. Martin would have to see that the weapon saw battle as that was the reason for its creation. "Let's go greet the recruits Seasons." Martin said, placing the white and red crossbow into his holster before stepping into the fireplace and stepping into his office.

* * *

As the students filed into the atrium of Beacon academy Ozpin looked at the assembled students and let out sigh. Only to be startled by Qrow walking up behind him. "Something up Oz? You seem worried about something." Qrow asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Just worried that these children will not be enough to stop what may be coming." Ozpin replied, his gaze returning to the assembling students.

"They have to be and even if they are not we will do what we can as their teachers to help them in every way we can." The hunter responded, reassuring his friend.

"Your years of teaching at Signal are starting to show Qrow." Ozpin said with a chuckle, glancing back at the grey-clad phoenix.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Now get out there so you can introduce us after your speech." Qrow said, before shoving Ozpin out and onto the stage that had been set up for the orientation.

"Alright, alright calm down!" Ozpin called back, before turning to the students. "I have a few announcements to make so I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the speech ended Rex's semblance picked up a few thoughts from a few rows in front of him. He could tell they were coming from a white and red dressed pair of students sitting in front of him. _"Something seemed a little off with Ozpin."_

_"What makes you say that Ruby?" _Weiss asked, a little confused.

_"I don't know Weiss, he just seemed distracted." _Came the redhead's mental reply.

_"You may be- Mind telling me why you are reading our thoughts?" _Weiss asked, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder.

_"I don't have a say on whether or not I read a person's thoughts. My semblance effectively has no off switch." _Rex responded, keeping his eyes forward waiting for the speech to continue.

_"That actually makes sense. My dad might be able to help you with that problem." _Ruby replied, a cheerful smile coming across the connection.

_"Your dad?" _Rex asked confused, thinking about the names the pair had called each other.

_"Yup. My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose. This is Weiss Schnee head of the SDC." _Ruby said, introducing Weiss before the other could chime in.

_"I'm Rex, it's a pleasure to finally meet the fledglings of the Rose family." _Rex replied with a mental nod in recognition of the name.

_"You've been wanting to meet us?" _Weiss asked, a little cautiously.

_"Thanks to your family and Colonel Oum I'll be working with the four of you. Me and my team that is, we were officially formed by Colonel Oum about a week ago." _Rex explained.

_"If Colonel Oum recommended you to my Godfather you must be something special. I look forward to working with you Rex. Now if you don't mind Ozpin is about to introduce the staff of Beacon."_ Weiss said, severing the mental link between them, and focusing on the stage.

"We have three new members that will be joining the staff here at Beacon Academy. It is with great pleasure that introduce Lt. Commander Qrow Field former Combat Instructor of Signal Academy and fourth in command of the Vale Hunter Corp!" Ozpin called out, stepping out of the way just as a cloud of mist filtered through the curtain and solidified into the grey clad reaper. As his form solidified he deftly drew his scythe allowing it to extend fully and cradled it in the crook of his arm.

"I've spent years teaching at Signal, I can tell just by looking at you all that training you will be a treat. Welcome to what may end up being your own little slice of Hell." Qrow said with a slight smile, as he moved to the left of the center of the stage.

"Next is Lt. Commander Thamior Rose third in command of the Vale Hunter Corp!" Ozpin's call was followed quickly by a wave of shadows which stopped to the right of the center, a heartbeat later Thamior stepped from the shadow. Flaming Wolf Fang gripped in his hand, the blade burning brightly with blue tinged flames, as the tsuba-guard spun and ignited the fire-dust the blade had been forged with.

"Before you leave here Lt. Commander Qrow and I will see to it you have the skills to survive a prolonged engagement with Grimm or another person." Thamior said evenly, as his gaze swept the assembled crowd.

"Finally Commander Martin Rose leader of the Vale Hunter Corp!" As the words passed Ozpin's lips a spark drifted down from the ceiling followed quickly by a bright flash of light. After it cleared the students could see Martin standing in the center of the stage. The crossbow Cycled Seasons in his left hand fully extended with its ax blade alight with flame, matching the blazing wings and armor of his semblance as it burned.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy. While Professor Ozpin may only see you all as energy in need of purpose and direction, I can see what you all will become with or without our guidance. My father and mother the previous Commander of Vale and head of Beacon had a similar arrangement. One that allowed my father to have a hand in training the next generation of Hunters. I am glad to finally have the chance to carry on that tradition and look forward to working with you all." Martin said with a smile, though his thoughts from just moments before still weighted on his mind he found that the smile was genuine and easily maintained.

* * *

As soon as the orientation speech had ended Haley had walked as calmly as she could to the gates of Beacon. She told the others that she would be heading into the city and might not be back until either late that night or early the next morning. "Lets see she said that she was staying near the school...apartment building thirty-two...room two-oh-five." As she approached the building Haley walked up to the desk clerk.

"Can I help you Miss?" The desk clerk asked, as Haley stepped into the foyer.

"Yes could you tell me if Terra Zaffre is in right now?" Haley asked, still trying to contain her excitement at see her girlfriend after being apart for so long.

"Yes, just a moment." As the clerk pulled up the log information Haley pulled up her scroll and typed in her girlfriend's number but waited to press the button. "It appears that Miss Zaffre is in right now. If I may ask is this a social visit or business?"

"Social and a surprise as well." Haley said, putting emphasis on surprise.

"Well then I certainly did not see you enter and did not tell you Miss Zaffre is in right now." The clerk said, playing along and giving the white and black haired teen a nod toward the elevator.

After mouthing a silent thank you to the clerk Haley stepped into the elevator. The mere moments it took for the elevator to reach her desired floor could not have gone by faster for the young huntress-in-training. As she stepped out an into the hallway Haley push the button to send the call and placed her scroll to her ear looking for the correct room as she walked.

"Hello? Terra Zaffre speaking." Terra said, as she answered the call.

"Hey there Terra just thought I'd give you a call and see how you're doing." Haley replied, not even trying to suppress the smile on her face as she turned her back on the door.

"Haley?! You normally don't call this early what's the occasion?" Her girlfriend asked, the surprise ringing clearly in her voice.

"Oh well you see I figured I'd do some traveling before I started training again and I just so happened to be standing outside room number two-oh-five of apartment building thirty-two on-" Before Haley had even finished speaking the line went dead. The sound of the door opening caused her to turn revealing a young fox-faunus with long blue hair with dyed white tips. Dark blue eyes that surprisingly looked bright, vibrant, and cheerful. Normally there would have been an ever present smile on the petite woman's face but at that moment her mind was still in shock and trying to process the fact that Haley was standing in front of her.

It took almost a minute for her to gain a semblance of thought. "Okay first, How? Second, when? and third, why?"

"Oh...Connections, about two hours ago, and I'm going to Beacon." Haley had just finished getting the words out before the smaller built girl wrapped Haley in hug that belied her small frame.

"You have absolutely no idea how happy I am right now!" Terra said, almost shouting as her grip tightened as if Haley would vanish at a moment's notice.

"I think I do dear." Haley said, returning the embrace.

"We have so much catching up to do! How much time do you have until your classes and training starts?" Terra asked, pulling the taller girl into the room.

"The actual initiation is tomorrow along with the formation of teams but classes don't actually start until two days after team formations so that the students have time to get settled in." Haley replied as they sat down on the couch that barely fit into the living-room of the apartment.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me? You got into Beacon for crying out loud!" Terra said accusingly.

"I may or may not have Commander Rose vouching for me but for now that is all I can say." Haley relented, if Terra wanted to she could have just hacked into Beacon's database to get the information. Her girlfriend was studying for a degree in cybernetics and what she had learn so far could put many analysis, programmers, and engineers to shame.

"Alright I won't ask anymore but that doesn't mean you'll be left bored." The vixen said, a sudden gleam in her eyes as her tail slowly started to flick left and right.

"Oh is that so?" Haley asked feigning innocence.

"Yup now come here!" Terra said, before pulling Haley into a heated kiss which the other girl quickly returned.

* * *

**AN: By now most of you are aware that I am working on a collaboration fic titled: Room 205 with lymle300, BurningPeace, GhostPhoenix113, angelsixtwofive, NobleMETA, TheDarkenedRose, Shadow Nightblade, and SylverLining. It is posted on NobleMETA's profile page. As it turns out in the next few months the nine of us will be doing a podcast. The topic of the podcast will vary from time to time but it should be a lot of fun. When I have more concrete details I will let you all know when the first episode launches. I hope to catch you all in Room 205 on Friday and when the podcast goes live I hope you'll all be listening. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**


	24. The Game Begins

**AN: So, short chapter this time. I didn't feel it was necessary to deal with the entirety of the initiations cause that has been done to death in my opinion. This chapter was mostly set-up and allowed me to bring in the main antagonist for DRAB. Taurus and the Fallen are the main villains facing RWBY and JNPR while this new villain will mostly be facing DRAB and CVFY. Speaking of DRAB and CVFY, dark habit uploaded the first of a collection of one-shots based in what he calls, The Phoenix-verse. The content will vary and it's shaping up to be a good addition to our little collab collection. **

**In other news I have just uploaded the first episode of the ****Legion205 podcast! Myself and a few others from the Room: 205 collab will be there. We hope you guys enjoy, cause a variety of topics will be discussed!**** It is on Itunes and on Podbean. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

**Shade and Morgana are the property of dark habit.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Game Begins**

The day of the initiations had arrived in only a few short hours the first year students would assemble on the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest. As the final preparations were underway Martin was in his office. He had placed a chess board on his desk, at first glance it was an ordinary set-up but on closer inspection one would see the number of pieces were different. The black court consisted of one black king, four white knights, a black bishop and a black rook. The remaining pieces were black pawns, surrounding one white one. The white court was smaller, though it consisted of no pawns. It was represented by two kings, two bishops, two queens, and four rooks.

_"The game is set Fallen King, the Rose Court stands to keep you chained. I wonder what your next move will be? Either way we will free our knights from your grasp and the innocent pawn your Bishop and Rook have stolen."_ Martin thought, as a knock on his door grabbed his attention.

"Commander Rose, the initiations are going to start soon. Headmaster Ozpin said you'd want to attend." Professor Wolf said, when the white-clad hunter opened the door.

"Of course Wolf I wouldn't miss it for anything, and would you please call me Professor while on academy grounds? While I'm teaching I answer to Ozpin. That was the agreement I made with him." Martin said, with a smile as he picked up Cycled Seasons. The change to the weapon was two fold, not only did it force him to adapt to a new fighting technique and keep him sharp. It would allow him to exercise his arm and shoulder without Summer needing to assist him by using the Soul Shift. As a result of using the technique during DRAB's testing, his left eye now had a permanent silver ring around the outer edge of his iris. Martin had decided to hide the change for a few days until he was certain the names on Colonel Oum's list met his needs.

"I didn't realize that was what you both had agreed on, though it makes sense now that I think about it. Let's go and see who our prospective first years will be." Wolf replied, as the pair started making their way to the cliffs.

* * *

_**Beacon Cliffs**_

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." Ozpin said to the assembled students that were over looking the forest below.

"Seems a little harsh for an initiation doesn't it?" Jason murmured.

"It may but it will show who actually has what it takes to make it as a Hunter of the Corp." Rex replied, already thinking about the task at hand.

"You have a point Rex but I doubt the staff would actually let us die." Haley replied, looking at the wolf faunus.

"I kinda have to agree with Rex. They may not let us die but it will help weed out those who can't cut it." Azure said simply.

"Are you four finished with your conversation?" Glynda asked the four soon-to-be students rather sternly.

"Sorry Professor Goodwitch." Haley replied for the four of them, as Headmaster Ozpin continued.

"Your objective will be to reach the temple ruins in the center of the Emerald Forest. There you will retrieve a relic and return to the cliffs. Do you have any questions?" Ozpin asked as he finished briefing the students on the task before them.

"How exactly are we getting to the forest, will we be using a bullhead?" A blonde-haired swordsman asked.

"No you will be falling, you'll need to come up with your own landing strategy as well." Ozpin replied, shortly before the young man was launched into the air.

Looking down the line the four teens could see the four phoenix faunas of the Rose family, as well as seven other students, as they prepared for their launch pads to send them into the forest. Using his semblance, Rex sent his friends an image of a clearing they would be able to reach easily once they launched, they looked at him and silently nodded in reply. Shortly after the silent message, they too began their journey through the air and into the forest below.

* * *

**_Cliffs_**

"Did those four-" Glynda started to ask, before Thamior cut her off. She had picked up on the look that passed between the four students.

"Yes, yes they did." He replied with more than a hint of respect at the plan.

"But isn't it-?" Glynda tried to continue, before Qrow cut her off this time.

"Nope." Came the simple reply.

"So you aren't going t-" Glynda began, getting slightly annoyed at the interruptions, before Martin interrupted her by approaching from behind and standing at the edge of the cliffs.

"No, besides their team was already formed by Colonel Oum. The initiation is nothing more than a formality." Martin replied, pulling out his scroll so he could watch the students.

* * *

_**The Emerald Forest**_

"Rex where are you?!" Azure called out as she looked for the wolf faunus. She had landed ten minutes earlier and had expected him to beat her to the clearing, to her surprise she had arrived first.

"Over here Dags." Rex replied, as he walked out of the forest, from a few yards to her left.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Rex?!" Azure said a little harshly as the other two members of their team made their appearance known.

_"Sorry didn't realize the others were nearby." _Rex replied, with a telepathic message.

_"Sure you didn't...Dracul."_ Azure returned, using his first name to try and rile him after he used her old alias. Rex's only reply was to shoot a glare in her direction.

"Both of you either cool down or I can let Jason tie you both together until you've released your pent up...tension." Haley said calmly with a glance at her partner. Jason was calmly twirling Blossom with his right hand, while Wither was resting in his left in a loose grip.

"For the last time Onyx we are not a thing!" Rex growled out.

"The smell could've fooled me, now let's go and get our relic." Haley replied with a smirk, leaving the hawk faunus and wolf faunus in stunned silence, as Jason followed behind trying to suppress a laugh. Just because Haley looked human didn't mean she was, the others tended to forget that she was a tundra wolf faunus.

Having recovered from thier shock, the pair sprinted after the two hunters in training. "That was probably payback for the 'stress release' jokes we made when she came back to the room." Rex said, as Azure ran alongside him.

"When she falls asleep tonight, I am so dousing her uniform in gaudy perfume." Azure replied, already thinking about the faunus' reaction.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Vale City**_

Morgana felt her body leave the floor of her cell once more as the boot connected with her stomach. Shade had witnessed the initiations of the first year students and was not pleased with the outcome. "Seems that mutt you call your brother has entered Beacon. What's more he did so on the direct recommendations of Colonel Oum and Commander Rose."

"Seems like he's out of your reach now. Bet that really gets to you huh?" Morgana taunted, as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"That may be a problem for our plans, but no matter I've read the files of his fellow team members. In fact one name stood out for me Onyx...I think I'll start with her. After all the way my Black Claws dealt with her parents was proof enough that dragons are easily slain." Shade said, thinking back to that particular mission.

"You...you won't be able to touch them Shade. I grew up on stories of the Hunters, you and Taurus will fail. You won't have your vengeance." Morgana said spitting out a bit of blood onto the floor.

"Hahahaha. You poor naive fool. This is about more than just simple vengeance. It's ab-!" Shade started, almost shouting.

_"Shade, Taurus is looking for you. Best see to your business." _The telepathic message turned the crow faunus on his heal.

"Ah Ms. Neopolitan have you come t-" Started the leader of the White Fang's detachment of the Black Claw Mercenaries, before he was interrupted.

_"You heard me Shade. See to your business." _Neo said her face remained impassive, but the tone of the message was clear, leave or be removed.

"Alright, alright. Just don't forget to lockup." Shade relented, before shouldering past the small woman and into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

_"Why do you antagonize him Morgana?" _Neo asked, placing her hands on the injured girl so that she could heal her with her aura.

"Because it's about the only thing I can do from here." Morgana replied, as her breathing became easier as Neo's aura healed her wounds.

Finished with her work, Neo started making her way to the cell door. Before she reached it she turned and faced the young girl with a reassuring smile._ "You can't keep this up. I may have a way of getting you out of here, won't be easy but I'll see you free." _

"How?"

_"Don't worry about the how, just know that I have my ways." _Neo replied, the same smile on her face. She was thinking about a particular event that was approaching, it would provide the perfect cover. The Faunus-Human equality gala that would be held during the fall equinox.

* * *

**Beacon Cliffs**

Martin had just watched the conclusion of battle between the soon-to-be teams RWBY and JNPR against a Deathstalker and a Nevermore. _"I don't know if I should be proud that the girls killed that Nevermore or upset that they did it by-"_

"Pulling a you?" A voice said finishing his thought.

"Yes...damn it Summer." Martin said sighing, then removed the contact from his eye and turned to face the confused looks of his colleagues. The voice had indeed belonged to Summer and it hadn't been in his thoughts. It had passed his lips.

"How long have you and Summer been using Soul Shift? I didn't think you were that close Summer!" Glynda said, once she processed what was happening.

"About twenty minutes before we met with Colonel Oum." Martin replied simply.

"Who tested team DRAB?" Ozpin asked a little worried about who it was.

"Who do you think?" Summer replied.

"How much pain was he in afterwards?" Qrow asked with a concerned look.

"Quote, 'It feels like my leg and arm were soaked in lightning-dust'." Summer replied with a shrug, in all fairness she had been taking the fight easier than she normally would have. Otherwise the four students wouldn't have laid a hand on Martin.

"Remind me to never ask you to be my physical therapist." Thamior said, wincing in sympathy with the imagined pain.

"No offense Thamior but that's Glynda's job not mine." Summer replied with a suggestive smirk.

"Summer!" The shocked shout from Thamior and Glynda was only matched by the laughter coming from Summer and Qrow.


	25. Seasons and Lessons

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out! Expect longer chapters from me from now on as a way to try and make up for the lack of updates. Couple things, there has been a change to my update roster. Next update WON'T be Writing Our Own Story, instead I'll be updating Glyph Runner then WOOS and then VKS. I did have to change a few words in a quote that is in this chapter. You'll know it when you see it, if you don't see it then feel free to ask what it is and where. Lastly I am looking for questions cause I'm working on a mailbag episode for the Legion205 Podcast. Send'em via PM or at our email, Legionof205 Gmail . com (no spaces). That's all for now, catch you all in Glyph Runner! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

**Rest in peace Monty, thank you for being the one to start me on this journey.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: Seasons and Lessons**

The first day of classes for the students of Beacon would begin in the morning. That is what should have been on the mind of one of the academy's professors. Unfortunately, he was troubled by other things. Thamior woke shaking and still groggy with sleep, trying not to disturb Glynda with his movements as he carefully got out of bed and started to make his way the bathroom.

"What in the Hell was that dream? At least it had better damn well have been nothing more than a dream." Thamior mumbled as he splashed water onto his face to bring himself back to reality. One moment, he could see his brother dancing with a blurred figure at the Faunus-Human equality gala, then the next moment he saw a spray of blood arc from him, followed by a bright flash of light.

"Thamior, what's wrong, dear?" Glynda asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes and stepping into the bathroom behind him. Thamior could see her from the mirror over the sink.

"Oh, sorry Glynda, I tried not to wake you, it was just a dream. I'll be back to bed in a moment." Thamior said, waving off her concern.

"It's not like you to get nightmares. Can you tell me what you saw?" Glynda asked, hugging the Hunter from behind, she could feel him shaking; the dream still fresh on his mind.

"We were at the Gala, Martin was dancing with someone, I couldn't see who. Then all I saw was a spray of blood arcing away from him as if he'd been stabbed. The blood was followed by a bright flash of light." Thamior said still looking at the mirror.

"Sounds like a message more than a dream, Thamior." Glynda said, thinking about the dream.

"If it is a message, I don't care for the way it was delivered." Thamior said frowning.

"I won't dispute that. Though, there is only one person I can think of capable of sending a message that way, and if she's sending a message, then they're planning something and want us to know it." Glynda said, walking Thamior back into their room.

"If I have Emerald to blame for ruining my sleep because she wants us to know they're going to attack during the Gala, then I don't know if I should be happy she's still able to help us, or worried that she could be masking her team's true intent." The shaken Hunter replied.

"You and I both know she's trying to help us, whether or not she is telling us everything or is able to tell us everything is another matter." The dust-weaver said, immediately trying to quash any doubt about their friend's loyalty.

"I hope you're right, Glynda, I really do." Thamior sighed, allowing Glynda to pull him back to their bed to catch a few more hours of sleep before classes began in the morning.

* * *

_**The Phoenix Chamber**_

"Are you planning on telling the girls about their link to the seasons?" Summer asked as Martin stretched his arm and shoulder.

"I am, though for now I plan on masking it in this first class lesson. I'll fully explain everything this weekend once they're finished getting used to their schedules." Martin replied, the link to the seasons that Summer was referring to was team RWBY's semblances and aura.

For the time being, only small aspects of their semblances had begun to change. Blake's clones solidifying, and Weiss' aura beginning to intensify, were, so far, the only known examples that had come to his attention; the latter of the two was beginning to worry him. Martin had been keeping an eye on the fencer in case he had to help her, but if her aura went too far, he'd be powerless to help her regain control, and only one person, Winter Schnee, would be able to help the white haired girl. Unfortunately, the elder Schnee was out of reach after a falling out between the sisters when their parents died. That was not all, though, as soon their semblances would take elemental aspects of their respective seasons and manifest themselves within their semblance. Martin already had an idea of how those aspects would take shape.

"You're worried about Weiss and the fluctuation with her aura, aren't you?" Summer asked, she could see he was thinking about what Ruby had told him about Weiss' initial reaction to the prank the other day.

"Yeah, if it continues to grow and she doesn't adapt to it quick enough, I may have to slow it down long enough for Winter to help her." Martin replied, tugging his arm until he heard the joint pop.

"You're assuming Winter will want to help her, or that Weiss will let her help." Summer retorted, still displeased with the older Schnee's actions ten years ago.

"She's the only one who can, I have to hope those two will set the past aside long enough for Weiss to regain control. Besides, Winter blames me for not saving their parents." the summer phoenix sighed.

"You did everything you could to save them, Winter was just too blinded by grief and let it get between them. I still can't believe she left before they were even buried." the white cloaked apparition said, placing a pale incorporeal hand on her husband's shoulder. He wouldn't feel the pressure of the touch but the effect was the same, Summer could see him relax slightly.

"Still won't let that go, eh?" Martin replied with a sidelong glance.

"How could I? Weiss was only seven years old."

"I know, but patching the rift between them is one of my priorities, we're spread too thin, and if I can fix things between Winter, Weiss, and I, we may just be a little bit safer. It has to be possible to bridge this rift, they are sisters after all." the Commander replied, with an optimistic smile.

"Well, keep that optimism, love. It's nice seeing that light of hope in your eyes again." Summer said, as the infectious optimism spread to her. Martin extended his arm again until he heard his right shoulder pop, and for a second time, the tension released. "You still need to take things easy, even though you can fully move your arm, it isn't fully recovered. The students can't afford to have one of their teachers out of commission." Summer advised, wincing as she watched Martin loosen the rest of the tension in his body.

"I know, Summer, although, even with all of the trouble with our Snowflake on my mind, I'm more worried about how this day will go." Martin replied.

"First day anxiety all over again, huh?" Came the reply.

"Yeah, I've taught the girls, but teaching on this scale feels different."

"Hahaha." Summer's laughter filled the chamber.

"What's so funny?" Martin asked, a little confused.

"Sorry Martin, but I can't help but think about you being afraid of your students, you, the one who imprisoned the Fallen. You'll do fine, dear. Besides, I'll be watching." Summer replied.

"I hope so, just remember someday soon you might be feeling this same bout of anxiety when you join the staff." Martin replied smiling in the direction of the apparition.

"That day can't come soon enough." Summer said, returning the smile.

"Agreed, well, wish me luck, I've got about ten minutes to get to my classroom." Martin said before walking out of the revival chamber to return to the school.

Summer smiled in the direction of the retreating figure, then turned and glared toward the door that kept people from tampering with the Fallen's seal. "Don't make me wake up early, Fallen, you've seen me upset before. I don't think you want to see it again." The only response was silence, the answer Summer had expected and hoped for. Satisfied that she'd be able to rest for the time being, the spring phoenix turned toward her brazier and faded into motes of light which drifted into the basin.

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ruby shouted as the four fledgling faunus sprinted through the halls of Beacon to their first class. It was dust and aura training with Martin, and they didn't want to be late for fear of being chewed out later that night.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO SET THE ALARM?!" Weiss shouted as she sprinted with the help of her glyphs to keep pace with her girlfriend.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" the sprinting reaper replied.

"YOUR FIRST DAY AS OUR TEAM LEADER AND YO-" Weiss started to retort, before Yang interrupted her.

"QUIT IT WITH THE LOVER'S QUARREL YOU TWO AND LET'S GO!" Yang shouted, as she held the door open for the rest of the team. Before she could follow them into the room, however, Weiss stepped back for a moment.

"Yang, you know we haven't done that. We haven't even been together for a month yet." Weiss whispered, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, as they took a seat in the bench behind the members of team DRAB.

"I know, but when we get the time, you and I need to have a chat. Big sister to best friend." Yang said quietly.

"I think I have an idea of what you want to talk about, but first, let's just focus on our classes for the day." the white-haired phoenix replied.

"You both done? Can't help but overhear your personal problems." A black-cloaked raven faunus called over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Jason, right?" Weiss asked, apologetically.

"Yup and-" Before Jason could finish speaking, a loud bang interrupted him and caused the other students in the room to cover their ears and look at the person in the center of the room.

"Good, now that you're all awake and I have everyone's attention, we can begin." Martin said, dusting himself off to remove any remains of the kinetic-dust crystal he had just shattered.

"That's how he gets people's attention? We'll be lucky to still be able to hear." Jaune Arc, the leader of team JNPR whispered, or so he thought.

"Mr. Arc, if you think you were whispering you weren't, and I do apologize, but it seems that dust crystal was stronger than I intended. Miss Nikos, could you please see him to the infirmary? Today won't be a major lesson and anything you'll learn today will be repeated tomorrow before I begin digging into the important details." Martin said, turning to face the blonde-haired team leader and his partner.

"I'll get him there and be back quickly, Sir." The tall redhead said, taking her partner by the hand and leading him out the door of the classroom.

_"Pyrrha Nikos, top ten in her class at Sanctum. You haven't let it get to your head, yes, I believe you'll meet the expectations I have. Jaune Arc, a bit of a slow learner when it comes to fighting, but when you fought at initiation, you gave a good account of yourself. His father was the same as when he attended Beacon, wouldn't surprise me if he pulled the same stunt to get here, too. Lie Ren, I don't need to question why you're here or why you were chosen. Your skill with aura manipulation is unprecedented in one so young. Nora Valkyrie, your strength and bright outlook on life, even after the pain you've been through, will be a pillar of light in the dark. Your parents certainly were, and I think you will be too."_ Martin mused, thinking about the members of team JNPR. They would find their test to be difficult, but not insurmountable. It would begin in one short week.

* * *

"Is it just me, or was Martin just examining JNPR?" Blake asked, glancing at her team.

"Seems that way. We all know that look, Dad has something planned." Yang replied quietly.

"Should be interesting. Wonder if he and the Colonel had selected more than just us, what do you think, Rex, you were there at their meeting, right?" Ruby asked the wolf faunus in front of her.

"Yeah, we were. The Commander mentioned a task-force, should be safe to say the eight of us won't be the only ones involved." Rex replied, looking intently at the veteran Hunter.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Haley asked, noticing her partner was looking toward team CRDL, his knuckles were white as he clenched his fists. The four of them were picking on a rabbit faunus.

"Someone should really put those guys in their place." Jason growled.

"While I do agree with the sentiment, acting out with violence won't help deal with bigots like them." Blake said, keeping her own emotions hidden.

"Easy for you to say, you have the Commander's name to hide behind." Azure mumbled, her own thoughts mirroring Jason's.

"You could not be more wrong about that even if you tried. You're either blind to what actually goes on in Vale, or you have been out of the loop for the last month." Weiss said, harshly. She hadn't fully recovered from the stress of having her own company try to get rid of her. She also hadn't been coping well with what she had done during the White Fang and Black Claw attack prior to her kidnapping.

"Weiss, please, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Ruby said, taking Weiss' hand and stroking it. She could feel the white-haired girl relax slightly, though her touch was still cooler than normal. _"That's it, you and I are going to do something this week. I don't care what as long as I can get your mind off of the last month and half."_

Any reply Azure was thinking of making was cut off by a sharp cry from the rabbit faunus. "OW, LET GO OF ME!"

Haley and Rex each placed a hand on the raven faunus' shoulders, keeping him seated, even though they would have wanted nothing more than to let him loose on the troublemakers. Before the Hunter-in-training could start struggling against the grip, another small explosion went off as a dust crystal detonated behind the heads of the offending team. "Team CRDL, if you lay a hand on another student outside of a sanctioned sparring match, I will turn a blind eye when the other teams decide to use you as target practice. Do I make myself clear?" Martin growled, his voice cut through the sudden silence. The four Hunters-in-training only nodded before hurrying to their seats. "Are you alright, Miss Scarlatina?"

"Y-yes, Sir, though you didn't have to do that." The faunus replied, a little softly.

"Well, I won't tolerate bullying in my classroom. Hunters, in training or otherwise, should know better and set an example for others." Martin replied, pulling out an old pocket watch. "Hmm, seems we only have time for a few things. I have only one question. Can any of you tell me what the four seasons represent?" Martin slowly scanned the blank faces of his new students until they rested on Lie Ren.

"Sir, are you asking what they represent in terms of a person's life? If so, the season of spring represents new life. The season of summer sees that life begins to grow and come into it's own, fall sees the life living to the fullest it can. Winter sees that life teaches the lessons it had learned, gifting it's knowledge to spring and summer." the green clad student said, somewhat solemnly.

"I could not have said that better myself. Though there is another meaning. The seasons also refer to a person's aura. Spring sees that aura unlock, summer sees it grow and change in certain ways, fall sees the aura being mastered and beginning to find it's full potential, winter sees the aura at it's peak and being used to shield innocents from harm. When I say that the aura of everyone here has entered summer, I mean it. Your aura, if it has not started to, may begin changing over the course of your lives. In fact, there are cases where the seasons are linked to a person's aura and manifests itself in their semblance, I am one such person, a child of the season of summer, and my semblance conveys that link as fire." Martin said, expanding on the philosophy. "Those who are born linked to a season will find their semblance will become stronger the closer the season is to their respective equinox or solstice. But even though these differences in strength will exist, it is up to everyone of us, linked to a season or not, to protect the seasons. Because above all else, they do represent life, and if we lose too many lives, the seasonal cycle of life will end, and the creatures of Grimm will win. So, if you would protect that cycle, I want you to stand and tell me our oath and don't give me the official one." As Martin watched his students, he saw them all rise. Even team CRDL who moments before had been pestering Velvet Scarlatina. It seemed that they'd still do their duty even if they were at odds with some of the people they would be protecting or working alongside.

"I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If I endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often my greater dreams are not something I will achieve within my own lifetime. The effort I put forth to anything transcends myself, for there is no futility even in death." Those who recited the true oath of the Hunters would never stop fighting and never stop living, no matter the odds, and Martin couldn't have been prouder. When their real training began, they would be ready.

* * *

_**Combat Class**_

"Dad was giving us our first lesson about what we are capable of." Yang said, as she watched a pair of students duel under the gaze of Thamior and Qrow.

"You mean that speech about the seasons being linked to certain people?" Ruby asked.

"Yup." Came the short reply.

"Makes sense, though. He did say that our semblances would be changing because of our blood and that the changes that I've started seeing with my clones would not be the only possible ones." Blake said from her seat next to Yang. _"Makes me wonder what exactly my link to a season would be. He probably already has a guess."_

"Except fire is already the basis for my semblance." Yang said, pulling Blake from her thoughts.

"Well, you haven't exactly had much control over it. Maybe that'll be the change it'll go through." the faunus replied.

"Maybe, just feels like that's too simple an explanation though." the brawler mused.

"Well, don't worry about it too much we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Blake said, smiling slightly and placing a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"You're right Blake, got enough on our plates to worry about anyway." Yang said returning the smile, then turning to see the end of the match. The fight ended with one combatant's aura in the red and the other in the yellow.

"Well fought both of you, this is exactly how the Vytal Tournament will function." Thamior said, congratulating the two fighters. Then he consulted his scroll for the next pair that would face off. He kept his face impassive as he read off the two names that would enter the sparring arena. "Blake Belladonna of team RWBY and Azure Raptor of team DRAB." Even though the veteran's face was impassive as he read the names, he did nothing to mask the mental scream when his eyes went across Azure's picture, causing the members of team RWBY and Rex to wince and cover their ears reflexively. _"WHAT IN THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!"_

* * *

"I think he recognizes you, Azure." Rex murmured out of the side of his mouth to his partner.

"The look on your face right now pretty much filled me in Rex." Azure said, doing her best to look inconspicuous as she looked for an escape route. "And here I was hoping for at least one month before he figured out who I was and came after me."

"I think you were lucky to get a few days." Rex replied.

"Think I'll survive if I start barking like a poodle when he confronts me after class?" Azure said, thinking about the last time she had run into the Hunter.

"Not a chance." the wolf faunus replied.

"Well, he'll be trying to kill me anyway. Couldn't really hurt." Azure retorted.

"Ok...why would he go after you, and what do you mean by barking like a poodle?" Haley asked, turning toward her team mate.

"Well, what I mean about barking like a poodle is just that. You know, like the dog, all annoying and trying to be more threatening than I am."

"What about that part with him chasing you down?" Jason asked, concerned about what his friend's past was really like.

"It's nothing that you need to be concerned about, Jason. You already know she had a rough history, just leave it at that, she'll tell you when or if she wants to." Rex said, grabbing the raven faunus' eye with a look that said to drop the topic. "_Don't worry about what could happen, Azure. Remember those records were sealed, only Colonel Oum, Qrow, and Commander Rose would know about them."_ Rex said, messaging Azure telepathically.

_"You're right, thanks Rex. Well, wish me luck."_ Azure said, returning the thought and stepping into the arena where Blake was already waiting for her.

"Remind me to pay her back for dousing my clothes in perfume the other day." Haley said, looking at Azure's back as she entered the arena.

"Noted. By the way how'd Professor Goodwitch take it when you walked past her in one of my uniforms instead of a girls?" Breech asked.

"About as well as you'd expect. Thought she was going to try and frog march me into a locker room to change into a different uniform. She's willing to overlook this irregularity. Works out well for me though, I can't stand being in a dress or a skirt for that matter, and I'm going to enjoy the irritated look on her face each time she sees me breaking academy tradition." the black and white haired teen replied, with a smirk.

"Well, you are lucky my clothes fit you well enough, though I'd suggest getting your own this weekend." her partner suggested.

"You have a point. It'll give me an excuse to look around Vale City some more too." Haley agreed, _"It'll also give me a reason to take Terra to dinner, maybe surprise her with the Golden Lane restaurant. She had fun when we went there."_

* * *

As the two fighters entered the arena and stood across from each other, Thamior stood between them. "You both know the rules. You fight until one of you yields or your aura reaches the red." As he finished speaking, Thamior backed to the edge of the arena and motioned for them to begin.

Blake and Azure started circling each other. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Weiss was right. We don't hide behind the Rose family name. In fact, the name has only made us more of a target. Not many were happy when my Godfather refused to hand command of the Vale Hunter Corp to a Human when the rebellion ended. It's because of people who can't see us for who we are and instead for what we are, our family still has our own issues with those who are prejudiced. Let me show you what I've learned, then when we're done here, I'll show you what peace can do to help our race, instead of violence."

Blake darted forward quickly, the sheath of Gambol Shroud in her left hand and her sword in her right, trying to close the gap between her and Azure. The hawk faunus had drawn Slumber, her sniper rifle, and fired. The shot was aimed at Blake's chest, but instead of connecting as she would have thought, the high caliber bullet passed through, what Azure now realized to her surprise was a clone, and slammed into the wall of the arena.

_"Shit!"_ Azure thought, before using her semblance to shift as far as she could from where she had fired at the clone. Just before Blake slammed Gambol's sheath into the ground where Azure had been a split second before. Azure heard a chuckle from Blake as the hybrid faunus charged again, using another clone to mask her movements.

"Hehehe. Not bad, little bird, back at Signal my other opponents would fall for that. Guess this game of chase is only just starting." Blake said, as a second and then a third clone separated from the first. Only this time, they were solid, and after that first strike Blake had taken off her bow and wrapped it around the hilt of Gambol Shroud.

"I forgot that the Belladonnas were part feline. But was the joke necessary?" Azure said, firing three more shots in quick succession. Only for them to either dodge the shots or parry them faster than she'd thought possible at that range. _"What the Hell?! They're solid now?! Guess I need to do this the other way."_ Azure thought, before dropping her rifle and pulling out her daggers, waiting again for the feline-phoenix to make her next move.

As Blake and her clones circled the blades of their weapons glowing faintly as the faunus activated the dust in the blade. She decided to end this fight quickly, Blake looked at the aura gauge on her scroll. Azure's semblance had pushed her into the middle of the green. _"Well, I'd better end this first or she'll just embarrass herself, let's just see what her next move is and then use the dust in Gambol. Shouldn't be too difficult to finish her with how quick I'll be. Wait…what the Hell?"_ When Blake focused her thoughts towards her opponent, she was met with the blue haired faunus. Her mind a blank white room.

_"Now who said you could be in here?"_ Azure said, smirk on her face and her middle-finger extended.

_"First, rude."_ Blake said, crossing her arms as her ears flattened in annoyance.

_"So is getting inside someone else's mind."_ The sharpshooter retorted.

_"Second, how did you know I was probing your thoughts?!"_ the raven-haired fighter continued, ignoring the irony of her previous statement.

_"That's for me to know."_

_"And that is an incredibly useful trick."_ Came the reply. _"Not many can even sense when someone is in their thoughts when they themselves aren't telepaths."_

_"How about this, we call a draw. You know I can't take out all your clones and an idiot could see that my semblance is taking too much out of me."_ Azure suggested, she knew she was on the losing side of the fight. Her semblance could only get her so far, and she wasn't going to let it be the reason she lost the match.

_"Fine. You should still plan on a rematch, and when I get the time, I am still going to show you that peace is a better way to handle bigots."_

_"Agreed."_

The conversation between the pair only lasted for a few seconds. During that moment neither had let their guard drop, they had continued to circle and counter-circle each other, probing for weaknesses. Then at the same time they both lowered their weapons and looked at Thamior and Qrow. "We both yield."

"Well…this is not unprecedented. Unusual certainly, but if you both do not wish to continue then so be it. The match is a draw." Qrow said blinking a little at first in surprise. He had not expected the pair to come to a draw. He had seen what Azure and Blake could do, having taught Blake at Signal and helping with her rearing and keeping tabs on Azure during her time at Sanctum. His first impression was that they'd be fighting with everything they had.

"Well, I guess we will move onto the next match. Oh, and Miss Azure, tomorrow you, myself, and my brother are going to have a nice long chat about how you are here." Thamior said, glaring slightly as the hawk faunus started walking toward her seat.

_"Shit."_ Azure thought, wincing slightly.

"Our next match will be between Haley Dragon Onyx of team DRAB and Yang Xaio Long Rose of team RWBY." Qrow said, looking at his scroll and calling out the bout.

* * *

When the combatants entered the arena, they circled one another cautiously. "So answer me this question if ya don't mind? Why Dragon as your middle name?" Yang asked, continuing to circle keeping Haley in her sight.

"A few reasons. How about answering one of mine. Drop your last name and it translates to Little Sun Dragon, right?" The scythe wielder replied, drawing both Onyx and Ivory. She had a pair of short swords strapped to her back as well, but decided to stick with her scythes.

"Yeah."

"You know what the saying is about dragons. The sky..." Haley started, prompting Yang to finish the age old saying.

"Is only big enough for one." Yang finished grinning, activating Ember Celica. "Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

"I couldn't agree more." Haley replied, chuckling slightly as she activated her semblance. She could feel the white and black dragon tattoos, both named Ebony and Ivory just like her weapons, on her arm begin to move, peeling themselves off of her and begin hovering in the air.

Yang's smile didn't waver at the sight of the dragons now circling her opponent. "I repeat; this is gonna be fun!"


	26. Update

**Hey everyone, I know you all are probably wondering where the next chapter is and why it's taking so long. You may have noticed I've spent a lot of my focus on Pedigree and on Desserts. Truth is well...I'm doing it to cope with the holidays, the last ten years of Christmas, New Years, and Thanksgiving have been filled with nothing but pain for me. Normally I shut down around this time and don't bounce back properly until March. I don't want to have that happen again, so until New Years is over I need to focus on lighter stories for a bit. Once I get my head on straight and I know I can handle writing Phoenix Rose, Writing Our Own Story, VKS, and Glyph Runner I'll get back to them. I know reading this may upset a few of you, I had hoped to be able to power through the holiday season but I just can't do it, so I need to shift my focus for a bit. I hope you all understand. I'll be back to writing my more action and drama oriented fics soon, and don't worry about me I am getting the help I need. For now. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**


End file.
